DeWinter High
by GwendolynD
Summary: Chriss, now bored with Total Drama, was happy to discover teens with powers. And so a partnership was made with the Total Drama Crew and a Headmistress of a school for 'special teens', thusly DeWinter High is made, add an Island with an unresolved past and madness is ensured. ANY GOOD COMPLETED WORKS YOU KNOW LET ME KNOW OF ILL ADD TO MY FAVOURITES - START A LIST ACROSS ALL GENRES!
1. Intro and Apps

**DeWinter High**

Wawanakwa history:

Thousands of years ago the Island was used to throw away the dead bodies of people, who when alive were lonely, kept from society, considered to be dark magic users or simply darker in nature.

Years past, and for a long while it remained to be of that use.

The DeWinter family was a rich and very noble family. They were known, for being secretive, prideful, graceful and kind. Many members of public admired them. Every member of the DeWinter family had soft, pale skin, dark brown or black hair, bright emerald or amber eyes, and altogether strong porcelain aristocratic features, all very beautiful people. However, besides being admired they were also feared. The people could not understand it, but they feared the DeWinters and soon stories were spread and the family became ostracized. The DeWinter family decided to buy the Island, just so they could escape the whispers. Over time the once rich family disappeared from society, the name lived on, but their riches vanished and the awe and admiration that once went with the name too vanished. One thing remains a scroll.

This scroll is an important heirloom that has been with the family back to when they were still considered nobility. This scroll contains a few words, these few words are what ostracised them, but they keep the scroll as it is priceless to them. These few words are an enchantment to contact the dead. You see every generation of the DeWinter family has the ability to contact or even raise the dead. Of recent, they have not practised rising or communicating with the dead, but every generation has learnt of the gift and the ritual required for the use of the gift, just-in-case.

Now, sixteen yrs ago, Caspian and Andrea DeWinter had a daughter, Chloe DeWinter. She was pale skinned, and had the dark DeWinter hair, black, but not as thick and very wispy and her eyes were not emerald or amber, black with red rims. However, they still loved her. At two years of age the girl died. Distraught they buried her with the scroll, as she was their only daughter and last person to the DeWinter line, and they sold the Island.

14 years past and owner after owner unable or not wanting to touch the Island left it as it was. That is until a young producer decided to buy the Island and use it for his a new T.V which he wanted to produce: Total, Drama Island.

Chloe DeWinter, is not dead…. She still lives on the Island…

...

This same producer whom produced the Total Drama series has decided that after the great success of the Total Drama series that a another series would be a good idea, since then he came across natural beings with powers, and thus the idea for DeWinter High, a school for powered human beings filmed for the delight of viewers watching it, was born.


	2. Authors Report

**Island Wawanakwa:**

Back when earth was one super-continent Pangaea, Wawanakwa was a single lone Island an abnormality all on its own.

For that reason the locals used it for a burial ground. Eventually over time its use was for the more unwanted, hated souls.

Being of the Canadians shores it was owned by the Canadian government, who continued to toss the unfortunate souls onto the Island. That was until it was bought by the DeWinters. The DeWinters' bought the Island, so they could escape the community and the Island became their home.

Fourteen years ago, Caspian and Andrea DeWinter sold the Island.

Currently it is being used to host a T.V show called DeWinter High.

**Total Drama:**

Total Drama is a reality television series involving teenage contestants, who go through challenges to compete for a lump sum of money.

The past three seasons have contained normal teenagers. However, the current season DeWinter High contains powered teens, a draw card used by the producers used help keep up and perhaps improves the shows ratings, and this ruse appears to be working.

DeWinter High, as mentioned earlier, DeWinter High is features powered teens, who would be taught certain skills, whilst competing for top spot.

**Chris McLean:** Is a famous celebrity that has dabbled in T.V and movies. He is known for his sarcasm, love of his hair and fear of getting sued. He is the current host of DeWinter High and has hosted for the past three seasons of Total Drama series.

**Chef Hatchet: **Is the Chef and Co-Host of the show, who has a mysterious and seemingly trauma like past.

**The White Village:** For information on the White Village, please see the end of the chapter 'Sasha meet Thirteen'.

**DeWinter Contestants:**

**Sorcerers: **Karstin Zstantz, Josselyn Gates, Todd Balgaire, Jeffry Mylo, Rocco Forcyth, Harvey Spellings, Zeke Uka, Roxy Everhart, Wallabee A. James, Sandro Flix, Sasha Pierce, Miranda Heart, Chiara Lilith, Destiny Aaron, Austin Simmons.

**Karstin Zstantz:**

She is the young and extremely curious prodigy child. She is a vegetarian, enjoys puzzles and mysteries, and speaks ten different languages.

She has the ability to absorb information and retain what she knows.

**Josselyn Gates:**

Is a trouble making attention seeker, who is highly confident in her abilities, loves lightning and despises being called her full name and prefers to be called Lyn.

She has the ability to create and control lightning.

**Todd Balgaire:**

A prankster that loves to make people laugh and is a big flirt, that likes to give out nicknames of his own choosing, loves challenges and has a liking for jazz music.

He has the ability of super speed and invisibility.

**Jeffry Mylo: **

He is a free spirited youth that talks a mile an hour and quite dizzying to watch in some occasions and hates broccoli.

He has the ability to talk to animals, breathe underwater, and control snow.

**Rocco Forcyth:**

A good looking bloke, is a self assured ladies man, is extremely superstitious, and a health food junkie.

Has the power of hypnosis, astral projection, and levitation.

**Harvey Spellings:**

Is an optimistic, wild party guy that just enjoys hanging about and having a good time.

His powers include a super shriek force field and healing powers.

**Zeke Uka:**

Zeke is a silent, lonely and mysterious male that enjoys reading and the peace and quiet.

Zeke harbours a colony of killer bees, flies, and parasites inside of him.

**Roxy Everhart:**

Is a sarcastic artist, who feigns toughness, has a true love for adventure, good at camping and likes fire and sculls.

Her powers include creating and controlling fire and bring her drawing to life.

**Wallabee A. James: **

Is a unique and wild carrot topped environmentalist; she has a great enthusiasm for life, and likes grapes.

She has the power of flight and telekinesis.

**Sandro Flix:**

Is a lovable happy and lovable glutton, who just loves his food, he is an excellent cook and has a habit of crashing into things.

He can run really fast, up-to the speed of 100 miles an hour.

**Sasha Pierce:**

Is a spoilt princess that likes having her own way and enjoys a good time. She has a fondness for beautiful things, a talent for dancing and has boys on her mind 24/7.

She has the ability to control weak minded men.

**Miranda Hart:**

Is a happy and cheerful optimist, who has a pretty relaxed view on life, enjoys seeing people smile and believes in second chances.

Miranda has the ability to control the un-dead.

**Chiara Lilith:**

A trustworthy young lady, who feels a particular gratitude for the friendships she makes.

Chiara has the ability to control plants, particularly poisonous ones as well as ones with big spiky thorns.

**Destiny Aaron:**

Destiny is a feisty, independent, individual who thrives to reach her goals. She enjoys being with her fiends and has a talent in music.

She has the power of the four elements.

**Austin Simmons:**

Is a troubled loner, who keeps a sarcastic front and distances himself from his peers. His likes include punk and rock music, skateboarding, horror movies and pineapples.

He can control or generate magnesium/metal.

**Warriors: **Jet Myer, Tasha Lake, Sabath Gonnella, Camille Leon, Xach Hanson, Alexander Fisher, Sapphire Novac, Jay Louis, Katrina Larson, Corvus Row, Jesse Smith, Renee Walker, Addey Steemer, Alice Stephens.

**Jet Myer:**

He is a sarcastic loner, and has the ability to attract trouble wherever he goes, enjoys pranking, and has a dislike of waiting.

He has the ability to run really fast.

**Tasha Lake:**

Tasha is an active nature lover, who enjoys swimming, horseback riding, rock climbing and many other outdoor activities.

She has the ability of time regeneration healing and control over the water element.

**Sabath Gonnella:**

He is a nice guy, who has trouble showing it, he has a passion for metal and rock music and sometimes tends to take on characteristics of his wolf form.

He can control fire and transform into a werewolf.

**Camille Leon:**

Camille is a beauty, who has a strong opinion and is a great techno-geek, she can get only _slightly_ competitive and enjoys being part of a big crowd.

Her powers include; electronic manipulation, mood manipulation, and electricity.

**Xach Hanson:**

A quiet and handsome thief, who probably doesn't realise the number of hearts he has stolen in the past and despite his outwards appearance is quite the softy and is a closet romantic.

He has the ability to block himself from others thoughts.

**Alexander Fisher:**

Is a super hot charmer and would do almost anything to get his way, he also has a liking for running and basketball.

He is able to control and inhibit an alive and/or dead individual.

**Sapphire Novac:**

Miss Novac, is an electronic junkie with bi-polarity issues, however on the whole she is a rather pleasant girl, who enjoys music and hanging with her friends.

She has the powers over electronics and electricity, lightning, and illusions.

**Jay Louis:**

Jay is 'Mr Cool' of cools, which unfortunately can lead to some unwanted attention, however, he is a nice friendly guy and always seem to be smiling.

Jay has the ability to turn his body into stone or just one of his body parts into stone when he wants.

**Katrina Larson:**

Katrina or 'Kat', is a sarcastic tomboy, who tends to think through her mouth, which sadly gets her into all sorts of trouble and has the talent for piano playing.

Kat is able to control fire.

**Corvus Row:**

Is a carefree fellow, and is quite the helpful student. Corvus, is fond of his pet crow and the two trust each-other dearly.

Corvus has the ability to fuse with Karasu, turning him into some sort of bird-man creature.

**Jesse Smith:**

Jesse is a very friendly people person, who loves a good laugh and seeing people smile and refuses to see the bad in people.

When he touches an object or a person he can see into their past and 24hrs into the future.

**Renee Walker:**

Is a fun, loving life, random, and a 'slightly' crazy girl. She likes a good laugh is very open minded and willing to try new things.

She can control music, rhythm, and mind control.

**Addey Steemer:**

Addey is a friendly and sweet person, who enjoys meeting new people and making new friends, however she is brutally honest, which can seem offensive to some people, but overall Addey is a nice girl.

She can control heat and fire.

**Alice Stephens**

She is an artistic shy girl, who likes the peace and quiet, but around her close friends she can be very open and loud.

Alice has the ability to control darkness.

**Teachers and Staff**

**Anya Fedorov**

Weaponry Instructor

Anya is a seductive and independent ex-villainess, who could easily slip and go back to her old ways. In simpler terms a very dangerous package.

**Cley Fields**

Combat Instructor

Cley is an overconfident joker, who doesn't tend to think many of his plans through, however despite his aloofness he takes training his students very seriously as danger is everywhere.

**Ichijin Kidate**

Specialist Teacher

Ichijin, is a smug, blunt, nihilistic, who only believes what he sees with his own eyes. He does also have a playful side and is willing to give out advice to help students to correct their mistakes

**Teishu Heihou**

Specialist Teacher and 'Hall of Tombs' Monitor.

He is a calm person, who is not angered easily and has a dislike for short-tempered people, Teishu, has a love of knowledge and is always happy to help those who are willing to learn more.

**Megumi Igaku**

Nurse and Healing Instructor

Megumi is a friendly, absent minded and 'slightly' dense part demon. She is a delightful person, however, her short attention span mixed with her absentmindedness does tend to require plenty of patients.

**Willow**

Stealth and Explosives Instructor

She is strict, harsh, and extremely protective. She is a great observer and a good judge of character and is able to read a person like a book.

**Rogue**

Tracking and Nature Expert

This blue haired teacher, is a gut and instinct gal, who does not believe in coincidences. She has good instincts, can smell trouble a mile of and has and has an inbuilt lie detector.

**Jiei Shinan**

Monitor of the Weaponry Hall and Specialist Teacher

He is a serious warrior and teacher, who rarely smiles. He takes student safety very seriously and checks every morning and night that all weapons are in good shape and that none are missing.

**Deebler White**

Hall Monitor and Supervisor of the Dorms.

This old frosty snowman doesn't care too much for kids, however despite his tough exterior he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happen to the kids.

**Greem Reepeir**

The Esteemed Headmistress.

Miss Reepeir, is a very scary teacher, who enjoys scaring the students, she is also very blunt and has a cold demeanour. She does hold a soft spot for her students and does truly care for them.

**...**

**GwendolynD**

**...**

**Hopefully I got your characters correct.**


	3. Welcome to DeWinter High

**Hello, everyone and finally the first chapter is up! I hope I have satisfied you all with your characters, if you think I have miss-represented them or there is something you think you want me to know about your characters just pm me or send a review. When I wrote this, I kinda read the apps, then wrote with what 'felt' right and I kinda went with the flow so to speak as I typed, so if some-one is wrong- sorry. Otherwise, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! **

**Ch1. Welcome to DeWinter High**

A giant white yacht steams across the gentle flow of the sparkling blue bed of water below it. It then eventually comes to a stop at one particular Island and a rope is thrown out to tie it to one certain dock.

A shout of 'Oi Chris' is heard and we see a young unshaven gent with glossy black hair and too white teeth step out of the yacht. Chris Mclean steps onto the 'dock of shame' with a nearly empty martini glass in his left hand. He then gulps down the rest and hands the now empty glass to a random camera person. He then stands in the middle of the dock, faces the camera and grins his way too big grin, with all of his white teeth showing "We're baack" he ring's out in his annoyingly nasally voice "and boy do we have a show for you". Randomly out of no-where a board with a graph on it pops up and Chris is given a stick and he points at the graph, which shows a line growing diagonally upwards "because of the great success of the Total Drama series we thought why stop? But the normal everyday teens were getting kinda, well not so dramatic and a bit too predicable, so we decided to get some 'special' teens throw them into a school and have **them** fighting to be the last one standing, just for your viewing pleasure" he then pushes the graph down and throws away the pointing stick and walks up the dock and goes further down into the Island "And now I welcome you" he speaks his arms flaying everywhere "to DeWinter High" he speaks in a very exaggerated dramatical manner.

Behind Chris we see in the middle of a giant limestone pointed archway, these giant metal gates and above the gates, also in metal and very stern looking are the words 'DeWinter High', both very grand and medieval like. Then there are two lime stone pillars, one to the left and one to the right of the archway and on top of each pillar are two metal statues. On the left is a statue of a mage holding a staff with both hands above his head and on the right is a statue of a Warrior in all of his armour, sword and shield out in a very strong grip. The entire school is surrounded by forest and if you look around the edge of the school you can see uneven stumps of what is left from the trees that used to fill this particular part of the forest. Looking up above you can see three towers all exactly the same length from one-another making a perfect 90 degree top right hand corner of a square.

Chris then walks through the gates, which automatically creek open for him and then shut after him. The cameras follow him through the limestone tunnel and out into a circular limestone court yard. It's a singular open circular room, which has five other limestone archways, but the entrance is the only one with a point the others are all dome shaped. In-between each archway is a limestone bench and in the centre of the courtyard is a giant silver platter with a giant glass sphere in the middle of it. Chris then gestures to the camera to follow him and he walks towards the tunnel directly opposite.

Walking through the tunnel Chris turns side on to half face the camera "Ok through here is the students dining hall" as he walks the stones turn from limestone to a darker grey stones. As we exit we see a giant grey hall, which has several candles along the wall and a chandelier, which holds candles hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There are four wooden tables, in two columns set with very uncomfortable looking wooden chairs. On the left we see a window and a bench hanging off it and when you peer through you can see Chef in his kitchen, just when the camera turns to him Chef is picking up something that somewhat resembles a squished rat, he shrugs and throws it into the pot. Chris walks in his direction and yells 'Oi Chef, what's cooking" he then ducks when a dirty spatula is thrown his way. "Ok then moving on" he then walks in the opposite direction where a long chalkboard sits on the gravelly wall he then points to it "This here is the students 'bulletin board' so to speak, the lesson times, challenges and other, er, ceremonies would be posted on here".

Chris then walks out back through the court-yard and into the archway right next to the one he exited. The lime stone again turns to a more hard grey stone the further he walks along and he comes to a fork, there is a circular stair way between the two passages, which Chris points at and says that he'll talk about it later, on the right is another passage and on the left is another arch, which the entrance is filled up with bricks, and on top lays a shield with two swords crossed over each-other on it. Below the shield stands a man. It was a muscular, tall thin man, with black wavy hair, his bangs covering his right eye. He wore a training kimono, with the top part being white and the pants blue and he wore a red bandana over his eyes. He stood there, underneath the shield, standing strong in neutral position his face giving away no emotion. Chris walks up to him and shouts "He Jiei, what's up can we look at the weapons". The man, Jiei, doesn't move and continues to look forward ignoring Chris, taking his job very seriously. Chris then turns side-on to face the camera and points to Jiei, "Well folks, this is whom the students have to get on the good side of if they want to have a look at the weapons this joint holds". He then turns right and heads down the second passage.

He heads into a giant square room and turns around fully facing the camera, with a huge grin on his face and his arms spread out his arms wide "Well folks this, this is the BATTLE ARENA, this room is great". Chris, then moves out of the way and we see a simple room, with blue carpet and separate blue mats, some gear piled in the back section, there were a few water basins scattered around the room, the girls locker room was too the left and the boys to the right, and at the back was a giant red and black poster of a brutal battle in motion, the only cool thing was the giant glass window spreading through the entire ceiling of the room. Chris then walks over to a random section along a wall and turns over a stone, revealing a big circular yellow button whilst grinning he presses it. Then suddenly the room goes dark, then a spotlight shines on the centre of the room where the floor opens up and then a giant black podium with a picture of a red and gold dragon on its centre comes from the ground and shoots up, the glass roof breaks and several beams and support structures form, the poster on the back wall turns around revealing ready to use weapons, then two metallic walls shoot up on opposite ends of the podium displaying a safety area for various opponents/teams. If possible Chris was grinning wider now "Isn't this brilliant!"

Chris presses the button again and the room goes back to the simple form it was before. He then walks out to a separate passage, which is located at the back of the room. He steps outside and we see several targets of different shapes, styles, and sizes and different distances and height's. Chris doesn't step forward as there are workers just cleaning up the place he just points to the several targets "As you can see this would be the target area for the students and if they are 'lucky' they'll get to use it with the teachers" he then laughs and shakes his head "and movin' on". He heads back to the battle arena and back through the stone-limestone passageway to the limestone courtyard.

He walks into the next passageway on the right, which leads him to a four way fork, and again we see a spiral staircase between the four passageways. Upon seeing the stairs, Chris cannot help but snicker, before he continues on to the first passage way on the furthest left. This leads him to a simple, but sweet class room. This classroom is set though with very uncomfortable looking chairs and tables made from what seems to be random recycled wood and it is led to believe wood from this very Island, some very crooked and uneven tables and chairs and some with nails sticking out, some uncomfortable pointed edges and splinters from the wood, though the teachers chair and desk looks like a mighty throne made from the finest oak. The room itself, however, is very simple and sweet. Velvet red carpet covering the floor and matching red curtains that surround the window on the left side of the room, which have white silk bows tying each side of the curtain, then a simple chalk board at the front, several colourful bookshelves adorning the two side walls and a marvellous white and red painting of all different animals running or flying in a circle around the lamp hanging from the ceiling, which is bright enough to light the entire room. Overall, despite the horrible seating situations it is a rather pleasant room. "Well, not everything the students learn would be practical, unfortunately or I suppose fortunately some theory would be learnt" Chris says to the camera before moving along to the next passage, which leads to a very small dome room/ cave.

It was dimly lit, and there was only a simple chair and table, which had a chest set on it. Non-plused, Chris walked through the room and miraculously the back wall opened up to reveal a second bigger very lengthy cylinder shaped room. It was very grand and well looked after. Every entire space of wall, including the ceiling was covered in books or tombs, starting from one end they circled the entire room, the two side wall, the curved ceiling and the back wall was all covered in tombs. The floor was covered in black in white tiles, then in the centre one after the other were three very grand circular oak tree tables and each table had about six giant red leather chairs circling them and then finally to finish of the room, at the entrance was a white banner going horizontally across the room and printed clearly in black were the words "Knowledge can equate to power, but It can also be ones downfall, use it wisely". "This" Chris spoke "Is the 'Hall of Tombs', which the students can freely use, with permission of course". Chris then backed out of the room and entered the third passage on the right, after pausing to snicker at the spiral staircase before it.

The next room he entered into had several beds horizontally placed in two columns, with a blue curtain placed between each bed and then at the back was two shelves, which were lined with several strange concoctions. This of course was the schools own Infirmary, the type of school it was it was necessary; one would be a fool not to have one. "We'll this is pretty self explanatory, though once one has seen the Nurse, well, I think it is safe to say it would be used very often" Chris spoke in his snarky tone. He then pointed to a door at the right of the Infirmary "this leads to her office".

The next room Chris walked into was an empty simple room with a blue carpet on the floor, a chalkboard at the front, then hanging of the wall were several posters demonstrating different injuries, at the back of the room was a giant wooden cupboard, which was labelled 'Supplies' "This" Chris spoke pointing into the room "is where the students would be studying healing and that" he pointed to a door on the left side of the room "is also a door to the Nurse's office".

Reaching the four way fork once more Chris let out a 'Ha' when spotting the spiral stairs. He then leaned against them and slammed his hand on them "These" he cackled "these" he snorted and smirked "there is no way I'm climbing theses babies" he slapped his hand on to the steps once more and through his bouts of cackling he spoke "these guys right here and the ones at the fork previous are what the students would use to get to their quarters and Guess what?" he snickered "there are over four-hundred stairs, Ha" he then cackled and chortled as he made his way back to the limestone courtyard.

He then entered the first passageway to the left of the centre passage, he came to a halt in front of a large bronze and oak door which obviously had allot of work put into it and had 'Staff Quarters' written in gold above it and then stuck with sticky tape on a simple piece of paper scribbled on it were the words "Meeting in Progress, Do Not Disturb". Chris snickered as he pointed at the door "Well, that's the staff quarters" he then snickered some more as he pointed to a giant gold and glass lift to the right of the door "and this is what they use to get to their private quarters', still snickering he made his way to the limestone courtyard once more and his face lit up as he walked through the final passage.

It was very dark, the only light came from the flamed torches that hang in metallic claws, this gloomy passage lead to a dark and dreary domed room, which only had a singular wooden bench, which was long enough to comfortably fit fifteen people and then at the opposite end of the room was a chained door with the yellow flashing lights 'Exit' above the door. Chris was ecstatic as he faced the camera his arms flaying about "This is", he breathed in and then loudly boomed out "The Expulsion Room" his loud voice echoed around the room as a result. He looked at the camera grinning mad and rubbing his hands together with a wild gleam in his eyes "Well, that's DeWinter High, for you, now let's great the students" He then walked out of the dark and gloomy passage and stood in-front of the stern metal gates once more, bouncing on the balls of his feet with that wild gleam still in his eyes, ready to meet the students.

...

The first walks forwards though the beaten path, a thin and curvy female who walks tall and filled with confidence. She has straight, platinum blonde hair, which goes down to her shoulders and side bangs covering her brow. Her silver eyes were glinting and her lips formed into a smirk as she got closer to the school. She was wearing a glittery tank top, with a mini and black heel.

Chris walks forwards and puts out his right hand to greet the girl "Josselyn Gates, Right" she shakes his hand smirking evilly sending shock waves through Chris, who jumps back at the sudden shock, "and Its Lyn" the girl sends a glare in Chris's direction.

Lyn looks at the gates and smiles briefly before changing her features into a more superior look of boredom as she stood with one hand onto her hip as she waited for the rest of her fellow campers to arrive.

Chris was nursing his right hand as the camera turned back on him. Noticing the camera, he dropped his right hand and forced out a smile, well that was our first camper Joss- noticing Lyn's glare- er- Lyn and hearing footsteps, both Lyn and Chris turn their heads to see the next camper.

The next camper was a slightly tanned, freckled teen, with short red tousled hair and small brown eyes. He walked with a swagger, in a cool and calm sort of manner, he was wearing A white long sleeved shirt with a blue t-shirt on top and khaki pants, with a single shark tooth necklace around his neck and black and white converse on his teeth.

Upon seeing him, Chris walks up to him and gives him a high-five, "Yo, Todd, my man, Hows it hangin'". Todd returns the high-five, he then notices Lyn and forgetting about Chris, he swaggers over in her direction with a nice grin placed on his face "and who might this angel be?" he saunters out. Lyn glares ferociously at his direction ready to blast him with lightning if possible, Todd then raise's his palms in a peaceful/defensive gesture "Woah sweetheart relax" he then walks back a bit into the surrounding forest "see no harm done". Lyn just turn away from him and crosses her arms across her chest. Todd at this, smiles to himself as he leans back against a near-by tree and rests his arms behind his head; It looks like Todd Balgaire had found his next challenge.

Chris was grinning ecstatic, Oh the Drama he just loved it! He then turned to see a tallish male, just over 6 feet, with black hair and a blue Mohawk, and light blue eyes walking tonelessly towards him his face very dark and sombre. He was wearing a black tee, with worn out blue denim jeans and red converse. Before Chris can great him, he glares at him, before slightly picking up the speed and making his way to the opposite end of Lyn and Todd.

Chris turned to face the camera, "well, that was Jet Myer..." not hearing any footsteps Chris pauses and turns around to see a lightly tanned girl, with Long black waist length hair in the forest climbing a tree. Annoyed shouts towards her "Oi, get back here, we are on a tight schedule". The girl turns around her blue eyes widened slightly, in shock. She then rushes up to Chris a slight tinge of pink growing on her cheeks "woops, sorry, I just love nature and well..." she looks around the forest and the greenery. Chris just sighs and points to the school "Just walk there". The girl looks at Lyn, who still had a sour look on her face, then Todd, who grinned cockily at her and Jet, was still very dark and solemn then at the trees, grinning shyly she decides to climb a tree to sit in instead.

Todd, glances at the girl in the tree, "so, blue-eyes, what's your name". The girl wobbles a bit and blushes at the unexpected question; "Tasha Lake" is her soft reply, Tasha then settles herself on a branch, looking anywhere, but at Todd.

Meanwhile the next camper had arrived; a fair skinned male, with a raven coloured straight shag cut hair, silver eyes and pointy ears and he wore a Linkin Park t-shirt that was tight enough to show his muscular form, with black trip pants and a stud belt and black converse.

He gave a quick nod in Chris's direction as a way of greeting then moved on and after studying the 'rowdy' camper's that were in-front of him, Sabath Gonnella, decides to take a spot next to Jet and put his headphones in his ears and started to listen to some music.

Chris shook hands with the next student, who was wearing a black form-fitting t-shirt with the Nintendo characters lined across the chest, a pair of light denim short-shorts, white knee socks, red  
high-top converse, around her neck was an army type dog tag chain and slinked around her wrist a yellow wrist band with a picture of Yoshi on it. "So you must be Camille". The girl smiles and nods her head "yep and I'm glad to be here". Camille is a fairly attractive looking girl, petite and angelic, with nice curves, sun-kissed golden skin, blushed cheeks, grey eyes, thick eyelashes, naturally pink lips, and loosely curled, long dirty blonde hair with right side swept bangs, the end result almost a doll-like appearance.

Seeing that no-one is conversing, she tries to have a shot, looking around she spots a guy listening to music, she then walks up to him and pokes him on the shoulder. Sabath looks up, slightly startled at his appearance and emotionless expression, but still determined for conversation Camille asks the first thing she can think of "So, what you listening to?". Sabath shrugs his shoulders, his face still empty of emotion "metal" he grunts out. "Oh" Camille breaths out unsure how to respond, she lingers there for a while, before heading to the other-side and upon seeing a friendly face up in a tree, she pauses under it and shouts "Mind if I join you". Tasha looks down and nods "Do you need a hand?" she asks softly, Camille shakes her head and joins Tasha up in the tree. The two girls started conversing in the tree together.

So, while the students/campers/contestant's, were getting to know or not getting to know each-other, one soon to be student was getting very bored with waiting. Jet Myer, hated waiting, it was one of his weak points and he had to do something about it.

With his pale skin, silver hair, and his deep dark charcoal eyes, a strong silent figure., some would say the next 'student-to-be' can only be described as attractive, but distant, or in some opinions 'creepy'. His attire consisted of Black skinny jeans with a leopard print shirt and black trainer's altogether, creating the bad guy that girls swoon over or the down-right creepy guy they try to escape from, but secretly enthused about.

Chris too busy checking his hair in a mirror, did not hear the next person arrive and got startled when he saw a looming figure in the reflection of the mirror. Chris turned around to face him, "Yee, must be Xach, well, let me introduce you to DeWinter High, Now, get lost" Xach smirked and did as told and Chris turned back to his mirror.

As he walked towards the gates of DeWinter High, Xach could be seen pocketing some keys, which obviously weren't his, if the slight glint in his eye, though hard to see, was anything to go by.

The next person came up and instead of walking up he was cart-wheeling up and just before he could reach Chris, a bark blur went by him and he fell forwards flat on his face. He had dirt and gravel, in his mouth, down his shirt, and in his hair.

As Jet observed his work from his corner, he smiled to himself, it wasn't much and a pretty lame thing to do, but it would do- for now.

Interesting, Todd thought, another prankster in the mix. He smirked; looks like another challenge for Todd Balgaire, this school looked to be more interesting as the second went by.

The kid brushed himself of, revealing a pale skinned, freckled kid, with curly red hair and dark green eyes his attire being tan shorts with a light green t-shirt worn over a white long sleeved shirt, and he surprisingly was grinning "Well, that was something" he then looked up to face Chris "Yo, Yo Chris, dude" he and Chris then shared a high-five. "Well, Jeffffrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeey that was some entrance and welcome to DeWinter" Jeffry nodded his head enthusiastically and 'pumped' his fist into the air "Dude I'm so pumped to be here, it's going to be AUSOME!"

Noticing the glum faces, Jeffry shook his head "Guuuys, whats up" Getting no response, well any that can be mentioned, he walked over to the more pleasant faces and joined the two girls and sat in a near-by tree.

Lyn watched from where she was as one male after the next entered, she eyed them all, but decided to keep her distance for now, waiting and observing, but so far DeWinter High looked very, very interesting a tiny smile formed on her lips as yet another male walked by.

The next male to walk through was a very good looking dude, who had nice mocha skin, blonde wavy locks, and the most amazing baby blue eyes that no girl and perhaps some males could resist. If Chef were here he would be staring lovingly, actually, Chef was probably why this guy was here, because we all know Chris dislikes competition.

Chris, was in-fact glaring as he watched this young tight black jeaned, red muscle shirt and white short sleeved jacket wearing camper walk up to him, wondering how on-earth this guy got accepted. Forcing out a smile he shook the guys hand, anyways, when he finally reached him "So, you must be, er, Rocco" Rocco grinned showing very white teeth "Yes, that would be me and it is a pleasure to be here at DeWinter High" he answered politely. He then titled his head slightly in respect towards Chris, then walked of towards the tree Tasha and Camille were sitting on.

He leaned against the tree and a smooth "ladies" was heard from Rocco and soon giggles were heard from the two girls.

Chris was grumbling by now and was so self concerned about Rocco, he did not notice the next 'student-to-be'/camper/contestant or whatever, come up.

"Dude, What's Up?" the booming yell, caused Chris to jump and turn around to reveal a tallish, tan skinned guy, with shaggy black hair and glowing emerald eyes, who was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a black jacket and faded blue jeans.

Recovering Chris replied with a 'Yo' and the two fist pumped "Whats happenin Harvey and that" Chris pointed behind him "is your new school, like it, hate it, your living in it".

Noticing a small gathering happening around the tree's, Harvey walked towards the group. Between him and Jeffry, many 'Dudes', 'Ausomes', 'Yo's' and 'Whats Ups', were heard from that corner.

The next camper had everyone staring and a little bit creeped, and no it wasn't a female, yet another guy, who was pale skinned with black straight hair with two antennas coming out of his head and black eyes and for some unknown reason he had a simple piece of cloth covering his mouth. He wore a black and white jumpsuit, and he walked silently, the forest was very still as he walked upto Chris. Chris shook his hand "and you must be Zeke", the boy shook Chris's hand, but did not say anything. He then silently made his way towards the gates keeping to him-self.

Chris rubbed the back of head "Ok, well that was awkward..." upon spotting the next person his eyes lightened up we waved loudly to the next guy "Yo, yo, Alex whats up". Alex, is a tallish muscular guy, with tanned skin, brown wavy hair and hazel eyes and he wore, a Plain grey t-shirt with dark denim jeans, black Nike sneakers. He did not seem to appreciate Chris's enthusiasm that much and purposely ignored Chris, just cause he could and went to stand next to Lyn.

Chris was gob-smacked, how could anyone ignore him? He was just so charismatic, people just love him? He then got out his mirror once more to check his hair once more.

Another pale person walks up, but this time a female, a pale skinny girl, with blue/grey eyes, her lashes covered in mascara, with long dead straight black hair that went down to her waist that covered her right eye and had red, orange/yellowish highlights in her hair, she also had both her ears pierced and her right ear pierced twice; she wore a Black tank top with a white scull on fire with red ripped\burned skinny jeans, a black spiked chocker around her neck,black bracelets one on each wrist, and covering her feet were red high tops.

Unsure, Chris his right palm in greeting towards the girl "Roxy Everhart", who upon hearing her name raised an eyebrow in Chris's direction "Chris Mclean, how can I be at your service" she responded in a sarcastic tone. Chris just sighed and pointed towards the gates and the waiting teens. Roxy smirked and swaggered over.

A bright girl, who was smiling and walked with a sway to her step, made Chris sigh in relief as she walked towards him, there was only so many head-strong annoyed teens he can great in one-day. A tall and thin female with pale skin, with longish straight black hair which had a blue streak in it, emerald eyes that had bags under them obviously from lack of sleep and she had a small scar that ran across the bridge of her nose. Chris shook her hand "Sapphire Novak, good to see you and welcome to DeWinter High." Sapphire, smile broadly, "Thank-you, it is good to be here, I'm looking forward to it" She then walked over to the buzzing tree's, her hips swaying causing a few guys to peer over.

Next came a shocking mop of orangey/red hair with blue streaks came bounding up to a stunned Chris. "Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis" she yelled as she ran up to him and then eventually jumping on him pressing her nose towards his "Hi". A little bit stunned, Chris pushed her of him and told her to 'just bugger of'. The girl did so bouncing, and then she went into the forest and decided it would be a good idea to hang upside down of a random branch. "Weird that one" Chris muttered to himself.

A very cool and casual guy comes into view, a very rhythmic beat in his step. He is a slim and prity tall guy, with his black hair in spikes and his eyes covered in orange sunglasses. He wears a black and white spandex shirt with matching coloured pants, some black tennis shoes, and has headphones around his neck with his MP3 Player in his pocket altogether giving the look of a very cool nice friendly guy, which makes Chris very relieved.

He and Chris high-five "Jay Louis, Hows it doin", "Not bad, Chris, Not bad" Jay then glances up at the school gates and whistles "so this is the school then, sweet" he then swaggers of and joins his peers.

A shortish, well rounded bloke, whom was wearing a sleeveless orange and black jumpsuit and was finishing of a burger as he made his way up to Chris. "Chris", "Sandro", the two shake hands, as Chris gags a bit at the greasy fingers. Sandro looks up at the School "Wow dude, this looks AUSOME and WoW!", Chris then shoves Sandro in the direction of the gates, "then admire it at a closer distance". Sandro just nodded his head, unfazed about being shoved by Chriss and made his way towards the steel gates.

Next, dressed in a Red Hockey Jersey, with the number twenty-two, printed in white on the front and back, black jeans and white sneakers, was a thin and short, but quite attractive girl. She was nicely tanned and had long black hair that was tied into a braid, a slightly-ovalish face, with big hazel eyes, long lashes, and a pointy nose. She walked right up to Chris and spoke, of what had been on her mind as It was a rumour she wasn't sure was true or not "I heard you" she pointed at Chris "got your teeth whitened" she finished with a slight smirk on her face. "First of all, I did not whiten my teeth and second" Chris shoved her towards the steel gates "that is DeWinter High". The girl, Katrina Larson, just rolled her eyes as she walked off, the rumour was most definitely true!.

The next guy, was a rather interesting character, who was both white and pale, he had a purple Mohawk, with the rest of his hair being light blue and black eyes and for some reason he had a dark blue crow on his shoulder. He wore a dirt road jacket with a green and black shirt underneath and some matching pants with some dark sneakers.

"Corvus" Chris yelled as he greeted him "really, what an interesting name "Corvus". Corvus shakes Chris's hand and shrugs a bit, before walking to an empty patch in the forest, consoling the crow on his shoulder.

A tallish, Caucasian girl, with light brown hair that is pulled back, and she has what seem to be black eyes, but on further inspection are light green. This young girl is wearing a dark purple jacket, which had a low 'V' cut to display some cleavage and it landed high enough to display some stomach she also wore some skin tight latex pants and black stiletto's. This next camper was sitting on a red velvet chair, as two young gentlemen carried her on their shoulders.

The girl pats the two boy's heads as they let her down in-front of Chris, they then scurry of to where they came from. Chris brings his hand out for her to shake, but she ignores him, embarrassed Chris retracts his hand "So you must be Sasha Pierce". Sasha raises one elegant eyebrow at him, her hands on her hips "Well, of-course I am, who else can be Sasha Pierce?" she states in an arrogant tone. She then looks towards the school; her nose scrunches up in distaste "This is where I Sasha Pierce will be staying?" Chris shrugs his shoulders "well, yes". Sasha clearly, was not happy" well, something would have to be done about it, because this" Sasha points to her surroundings "would most defiantly not do, I refuse to stay here"

A crash of lightning is heard from the gates, Lyn is glaring angrily towards Sasha and she has both her hands out lightning forming in them "Oh, you'll live with it!" she shouts out, shooting two shots of lightning towards Sasha and throwing her towards the floor in-front of the gates. Sasha gets up, the two girls are glaring at each-other, both furious, but however, nothing else is said or done.

Next to arrive was a tall and lean guy, with relatively short curly black hair and green eyes and he wore a plain green tee, with baggy jeans and black sneakers. He walks up to Chris with a genuine smile on his face, his dimples showing "Hey Chris, whats up", and the two bump fists. "Oh, plenty Jesse, plenty indeed, I think my pay may have just increased. "Nice" the two high-five, and Jesse Smith walks casually towards the gates.

Another happy smiling, with dimples showing, person walks up, this time a tallish female, with a lean body, with gentle curves, with light blond hair that reaches just a little lower than her shoulders and she has happy dark blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a rose pink tank top and a light magenta floral print skirt that ended at the knees, with a denim jacket that cut-off at the elbow and on her feet were pink ballet flats.

She shakes hands with Chris "Miranda, all is good?" Miranda nods her head enthusiastically "Yep I'm just so excited to be here, I cannot wait" she then walks over towards Jesse and the two strike up a conversation.

A strange stillness echoed through the forest as the next 'student-to be' walked through the pathway, towards Chris. Everybody watched as the next person walked up, it was a mixed, pale and white skinned girl, very well endowed and curvy, with a thin waist she had a gentle face, with bright red hair, that shaped her cheeks gently and red eyes. She wore a black and white shirt, with a loose green tie hanging around her neck, and a blood red jacket over it. She then had on a black short skirt, that wasn't very revealing, with some black stockings and some black Mary Jane shoes.

Chris shakes her hand "Chiara, everything good at home" Chiara nods her head slowly a small half smile on her face "yes" is her simple reply and that was all that was said on the subject. She then heads towards the gates, the trees swaying slightly as she goes by them.

Walking in a confident stride, was a slender curvy girl, with sun-kissed golden tan, long golden brown wavy hair and light blue almond shaped eyes. She wore a 'V' neck form fitting white tee-shirt, with sequins, white denim shorts and light-blue flats. She grasped Chris's hand in a strong grip and shook it firmly, smiling politely "Hello, Chris Mclean, my I introduce myself, my name is Destiny Aaron and I have to say, I am very glad to be here" she then released Chris's now aching hand, curtseyed slightly in Chris's direction and strode confidently and gracefully with her back straight, her shoulders squared, and her head high, towards the gates of DeWinter High.

A large feminine yell of "Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss" is heard from the passageway and remembering the last person, who yelled like that, Chris was ready. Just as the blur of a girl was about to launch herself at Chris, he sidesteps just in the nick of time. The girl dusted herself of laughing; she was a coca skinned girl, with extremely dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes, and a nice fringe that came just above her eyes. She wore a purple paint-splatter shirt with grey skinny jeans, multi-coloured converse with miss-match socks. She was laughing uncontrollably and very loud, which made everyone stare and she had a crazy gleam in her eyes "Oh that was so much fun!, go again, again, again" she clapped her hands as she every time she said 'again'.

Chris, a little bit unsure offered his had "so, your Renee?" the girl laughed "yep" she nodded her head enthusiastically, she then spied the gates "Woweeee, is that the school" she looked up in awe and grinned manically "Oh wow, this is going to be Ausome!" she then jumped up and pumped her fists into the air "Woot", she then skipped over and joined the rest of the students.

Another pretty girl was waiting and watched her eyebrows raised as she studied Renee bounce about in excitement. She was a tall pale skinned, freckled and slim girl, with blue, blue eyes and red wispy hair that reached shoulders; one part covered one eye and the other part, held back with pale blue star pins.

She and Chris shook hands "Addey, hows it doing" Addey shrugs her shoulders and gives a small smile "Not, bad I suppose". Chris sighs "Well, that" he points towards the gates "is DeWinter High". Seeing the gates, limestone walls and giant statues, her eyes light-up "it looks nice" she then walks over to her fellow students.

A lightly tanned tall and slender guy, is next, he has short jet black hair in spikes and he had violet eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt, with jeans and black and white checkered Vans. He was escorted by a police officer, who told him before he was released "Behave, or you shall be taken back to the Institution". Austin's eyes flash for a second, before his face returns to being completely blank and emotionless.

Chris walks up to him "Yo..." before he can continue on Austin cuts him off with a grunt and a glare, as he moodily walks by Chris towards the school, ignoring everyone else and their curious stares.

Too occupied with staring nervously at Austin, Chris did not notice the next student-to-be standing near him, waiting patiently for him. She was a sweet looking girl, with pale skin, long red curly orange hair that reached her mid-back and dark green eyes.

Finally, the girl decides to tap Chris on the shoulder, still a bit freaked out, Chris jumps as he turns around "Oh, you must be Alice" the girl smiles shyly and nods her head "glad to be here". "Well, welcome to DeWinter High" and taking that as her cue to leave, Alice bows her head a determined look crossing her features and she quickly walks towards her fellow students.

And finally the final student walks up, as fast as her little legs can carry her. A young girl, looks to be around the ages 8 and 10. She had long platinum hair, pulled into a side ponytail, she had large innocent looking silver eyes and she wore a pink tank-top, with pink 'combo' boots and short denim shorts. "And finally our child genius Karstin Zstantz, Welcome" Chris shouts to the girl, "you will do just fine" the other students are peering down at her looking very unsure. Karstin smile a big childish smile "I'm sure I would to"

She is then quickly greeted by Sandro, who rushes forward and picks her up and squeezes her and a tight hug "Hi, my name is Sandro nice to meet you", "Hi" the girl squeals excitedly back.

The suddenly a shriek was heard, Sasha and Lyn were both glaring at each-other once more. Lyn fires a lightning bolt at Sasha, who dodges it and looks for the nearest male, who happened to be Sandro, she blows a kiss to him and he immediately drops Karstin and steps in-front of Sasha. Miranda then runs forward to help Karstin and shouts at Sandro "You can't treat girl like that", but Sandro and now Sabath were too busy helping Sasha fight Lyn. In her rush she had accidently knocked over Katrina and made her tear her hockey jersey and in her frustration accidently caused a few tree's to catch on fire, which Tasha and Wallabee immediately notice and they both rush over to fix, however, the combined powers of water and telekinetic, is not such a great idea, Chiara noticing the problem tries to help, but monster plants being her speciality, well... let's say things don't go exactly as planned and soon there was absolute chaos!

Students were running and screaming everywhere, fire, electric shots were being let out left and right, it was completely disastrous.

Chris watched on, a large grin plastered on his face and his eyes gleaming.

The suddenly there was a loud rumble and the floor began to shake and

'BOOM'

The floor exploded and all the students were thrown onto the ground. A loud powerful feminine voice was heard over head

"THAT'S ENOUGH"

Was bellowed out, making every student look in the direction of the voice. It belonged to a petite ivory skinned woman, who had sharpened features and very statuesque looking, long light blond hair tied in a plait that hung over her right shoulder and giant sapphire coloured eyes. She wore a dark brown trench coat, a white t-shirt and light blue jeans underneath and dark brown boots. She was with-in the trees of the forest, opposite the students, she then jumped down and landed cat like between the students and boy was she furious. Her stern gaze made all the students cower, though some tried to hide it. "I am extremely disappointed" she bit out slowly her stern gaze fixed on every student " you should all know better, then behave like that" she growled out. She looked sternly at the students once more, before relaxing slightly and speaking in a calmer, but still threatening tone "My names, Willow and I shall be teaching you all stealth and explosives".

"and I" a feminine southern voice rang out "am Rogue and shall be teaching tracking". To students all swirled around to face who spoke, only to spot, underneath the warrior statue, another young female, who had thick wavy blue hair, that hung over her right shoulder. She wore a 'grandpa' cap and she had her head bowed down, so the students couldn't see her eyes, but they could see a small smile formed on her lips, that being the only signs she was the one who spoke and she had on a patch trench coat that held many pockets, dark blue jeans and brown patchy boots and she wore dark blue, fingerless gloves and she held a large wooden stick in her right hand. Willow walked next to Rogue and leaned against the podium next to her, before seemingly disappearing into nothingness.

Chris walked around the students and stood in-front of the gates, once more centre of attention "Ok, kiddies, your next teacher is a good fellow, by the name of 'Cley Fields' and he shall be your Combat Instructor.

The metal gates creek open and it reveals lengthy, tall and muscular Caucasian tanned male, black eyes and black hair with white highlights, pulled back into a ponytail at the end, and some sideburns and some peach fuzz on his chin. He wore an orange and black short-sleeve jacket with  
matching jogging pants and he has silver gauntlets on both of his arms and on his feet he wears  
white socks and orange running shoes.

He walks through with a big grin on his face, he then lifts both arms to show his muscles "Check these babies out, Yeah, these fellaa's here are my assistance, Bruce and Mack" he then walks of to stand next to Rogue.

Chris standing of to the side "Well, that was Cley and your next teacher is another cool bloke, by the name of Ichijin Kidate, who also goes by the name of the 'Fledging Phoenix'.

The gates creek open once more and a short, crouched over male with scored brown skinned and with brown eyes, wearing a long mustardy yellow cloak with hood covering his form and a staff in his left hand. (I have minimal internet usage so when I was typing this it was too late to see what he looks like and I for some reason imagined him in a mustard cloak hunched over)

He smugly decides to display his power, by stomping the staff on the ground twice and lifting him up in a mini-tornado and placing himself back down underneath the statue of a mage.

Chris then walks back in the middle of the gates and to meet the next teacher "Miss Anya Fedorov" and again the gates creek open and another young female is seen floating through the gates, she is a very curvy and seductive woman; she has deep scarlet red curls that bounce of her shoulders, emerald eyes and thick long lashes. She was dressed in tight-fitting black leather jumpsuit and black boots, which made several of the males drool. She smiled silkily at the students "I shall be teaching your Weaponry class" she then blew them all a kiss, gave a wink and then walked, with her hips swaying to stand next to Cley.

As Chris was preoccupied with Anya the gates opened and shut with-out him noticing. The next teacher was a skinny and slender Chinese male, with platinum hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. He wore a gold Chinese robe with a long white shirt on underneath with green and white pants. He bowed to the students and spoke calmly "Hello, my name is Teishu and I'll be helping some of you with your powers in a specialist class and I am also the guard of the 'Hall of Tombs you are welcome to visit if you seek knowledge'" He then smiles to the students and walks to stand next to Ichijin.

Chris had recovered once more to introduce the last teacher "Megumi Igaku, and she doubles up as the Nurse and healing Instructor", and he and the rest of the students fall into a trance as Megumi walks through the gates. Megumi is a very attractive young, white, Japanese female, she has a slender figure, but a huge chest, which makes her extremely attractive, she also has blonde bounce hair, which today was hanging freely around her face and she had nice, sky-blue sparkling eyes. She bows, slightly to the students before walking off to stand next to Teishu.

Chris shakes himself out of his trance, "Well, that was the last of your teachers, except for Deebler, who 'unfortunately' he couldn't be here to great you all today, but he is the dormitory supervisor/ hall patroller" Chris shivers for a second and then continues on "and so finally I'll introduce you to the Esteemed Headmistress of this grand school, Miss Greem Reepeir" a few students snicker at the name and Chris stands aside and the gates open once more.

The students immediately quieten upon seeing the Headmistress; she was a tall woman, with pale and grey skin, she had long flowey grey hair, and strange purple eyes, that could just be seen underneath the long purple hooded robe she wore. She walked up silently and stood stil in-fron of the gates that creaked shut behind her, a little too loudly for most.

There was complete silence as the students waited with baited breath for anything to happen. The eventually Greem a soft raspy sort of voice echoed around the students as she spoke carefully and barley above a whisper

"There are many haunted spirits on this Island, you have been warned"

Miss Reepeir then turns around and walks back into the school a well covered glint of happiness in her eyes, leaving the students slightly creeped out and wondering what the heck they had gotten themselves into.

The teachers followed Greem, quite used to her and eventually the students followed suit, the gates slamming shut behind them.

Chris then stands in-front of the gates and faces the camera "Well, folks there you have it, everyone's arrived, tune in next-time to watch the drama unfold" he too, then turns around and enters the gates.

...

No-one notices the pair of red rimmed charcoal eyes peering through, watching from the dense forest.

* * *

**Well, thats the first chapter done! Hope you liked it:)**


	4. Those dammed staircases of Doom!

**Ok, ****Finally**** the ****entire**** chapter, the second half is below the giant '…what happens next?' I've made it bigger so it shouldn't be too hard to spot Oh and I have important note at the end of the chapter, but for now enjoy!**

**Warning**

These characters are created from random

Peoples imaginations, and thus available for this crazy

Authors use to do as she likes with them. So please, do not try

Any stunts you may read here. I do not wish to be sued!

Otherwise, enjoy reading

(and I just had to put that in there!)

**Ch2. Those dammed staircases of Doom!**

The students had followed Miss Reiper, through the limestone courtyard and directly into the dining hall, where Chef and their luggage was waiting. By this stage the other teachers had moved off and were doing their own things.

Miss Reiper, turned to face the students and though it didn't show, she was happy to see that they were still scared of her. She then spoke in her soft raspy voice, that once again sent chills down everyone's spine "This is where you will be eating your meals" no-one objected "and that" she swiftly and gracefully raised her left arm and pointed to the still empty bulletin board "is where we shall inform you of classes, challenges and other necessities, so it would be wise to check it regularly, understood?" again no-one spoke, but a few nodded their heads "good". She then glided out of the dining hall.

Sasha was the first one to speak stamping her foot angrily "this just isn't good enough!". Lyn got ready to strike once more, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Lyn-baby, relax, save it for the battle grounds" Todd spoke from his spot next to her. Lyn relaxed slightly, but continued to glare at Sasha anyways. Todd dropped his hand and shrugged his shoulders' that was the best he could hope for really.

Chris walked up to face students and pointed to Chef, who was ready with a pot and ladle, "Well, what are you waiting for, foods ready" At the mention of food, Sandro rushed forwards, knocking several people down in the process. Chris cackled evilly, before heading out and eating his own delicious.

When no-one else moved Chef yelled out "Oi, Maggots, if you don't eat my cooking you can starve and spend the rest of your time here working for me!" suddenly there was a big rush as people queued up to have slop put onto their plates.

A few people looked at Sandro open mouthed as he gulped down plate after plate of slop, not seemingly enjoying what he was eating; they then turned very solemn as they looked at their own plates of slop.

Mirander after staring at her plate for a while silently praying that it would transform into something else if she stared at it hard enough, but alas the slop remained slop. She sighed as she grabbed a spoon 'well, if you have to eat, you have to eat" she thought to herself as she opened her mouth and allowed some of the slop to enter. She closed her eyes and held her nose as she tried not to imagine the different variations of what she could be eating. After the first swallow she quickly grabbed the surprisingly clean glass of water and gulped it down to wash out the awful taste, erk, she felt as though she'd just tasted ash mixed with mud.

"This place is something, huh"

She looked up and smiled to face Jay, who sat down opposite her. "Yeah, when I signed up for this place, all I could think of was that I could put up with Chefs cooking if it meant meeting others with 'special abilities', but this", she gestured around her, " was a bit more then what I expected". Jay chuckled "Yeah, I suspect this place is going to be more than just putting up with Chefs cooking". Mirander laughed "true", the two leant forwards and shoved aside their food and started to discuss different theories of what they'd have to face in the near future, each getting wilder and wilder and more frightening then the last. What the two didn't realise is that the more wild theories would most likely come true.

Jesse, who had been next to Sandro when he rushed of, dusted himself of from the ground and went to join the rest of the students, slightly shaken. When he fell, he must have active his powers, but the vision he received was a strange one. It showed a scene where a baby was being buried with a scroll, it didn't show the people who were burring the child, just two pairs of hands, male and female. But then, the scene was cut and a face was shown. A beautiful, but haunting image, it just showed the face, neck up. It was of a girl, who had strong elegant features, with vibrant ivory skin, a heart shaped face, striking cheek bones with the slightest touch of pink on them, a small nose, perfect red full lips, she had long black wispy hair that swirled around her face and neck, it was tangled and went everywhere uncontrollable, but her eyes were her most striking features, they were big and huge, with long lashes, they were charcoal coloured with red rims and they spoke volumes, very lost, lonely, confused, and haunted eyes that were begging him, Jesse, for help. Jesse sat down, barley noticing nor caring what chef gave him, as he sat down by-himself and tonelessly ate his food. The image lasted about three seconds, but to him it felt like eternity. The image was imprinted with-in him and he could vividly see those eyes in his mind. He wanted to help her, but he felt utterly helpless. He clenched his jaw, God dam it! He was going to help that girl!

...

Somewhere in the forest, a girl raised from the forest floor, her heart beating wildly with-in her, feeling more alive than ever. She silently walked through the familiar paths of her home, she then stopped and stared from a comfortable distance at the strange new building, her eyes changed for a second from the dark red-rimmed charcoal to swirling amber and emerald and for the first time hope shone in them. They then changed back to the dull deep red-rimmed charcoal and the girl turned around and disappeared once more into the forest she called home.

...

The students looked up from their all so wonderful meal, as they heard footsteps echoing in their direction. They watched confused as Chef (how he got there and changed so fast is a complete mystery), who was dressed in what looked like an old-fashioned tailor-mistress outfit and was carrying a crate, then followed by Chris who had his usual cocky grin on his face "all-right, peoples, hope you enjoyed, as now it's time to separate you all into groups".

He the clapped his hands together "alright peoples!" he then pointed to Chef, who was standing of a bit to his right "the names I call out now, shall be titled 'Sorcerers'', you then walk up to Chef and collect your blazer" Chef then held up a blazer to show to the students.

It was actually quite a nice, dark ocean blue blazer, with a good collar and peaks on the shoulders, big gold buttons down the middle, and one on each left and right pocket; it had golden stitching creating a border around the two pockets, along the edges of the cuffs, along the bottom hem line of the blazer, and around the upper right breast pocket, which had a shield stitched onto it. The shield was pale blue, with a printed blue and white staff standing up right in the centre, with light shining from the sphere at the top as it spins and wrapped around the staff was a giant red and gold phoenix feather.

"Karstin" the 9 yr old girl, jumped with excitement as she ran up to get her blazer, however she paused when she noticed Chef still held the larger one in his giant hands "Just put the dam blazer on, girl" he growled to her. Shaking Karstin did as told, then miraculously once the blazer was on it shrunk to fit Karstin's shape perfectly. Seeing this many students raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Josselyn" she stalked up to Chef, a smirk plastered on her face as she accepted her blazer. It quickly turned into a scowl when a next person strolled up to accept the blazer.

"Todd" he winked at Lyn, who 'huffed' and turned away crossing her arms over her chest. This made him smile further, she'd break eventually, in the mean time he'll have some fun.

"Jeffry" he pumped up his fist in an excited "boo-yeah" before accepting his blazer from Chef.

"Rocco" he walked up to Chef and winked at him, who was in a daze and handed him a very clean and nicely stitched, near perfect blazer.

"Harvey" he put his new blazer on and 'turned' putting his hands in the pockets "Dude, these are just Awesome man!"

"Zeke" silently walked up and put the blazer on, no fuss.

"Roxy" frowned slightly as she put on her blazer, it was a little too cheesy for her liking, but it was still done well she supposed, it could easily have been worse.

"Wallabee" almost skipped up as she went to collect her blazer.

"Sandro" rushed up and almost knocked Chef over with his enthusiasm.

"Sasha" refused flat out to wear the 'hideous' blazer, then Chris spoke up stating that it was Miss Reiper who picked the blazers and well, Sasha now has the blazer on.

"Mirander" smiled broadly glad to be receiving something fairly decent, she really did not expect anything like this, in-fact she was expecting to be treated... well not the best... let's just say.

"Chiara" walked up glowing, taking great pride in being part of the team.

"Destiny" being part of a team, really wasn't her thing, but it would do for now.

"Austin" in his normal solemn expression put the blazer on.

"Now, for you lot" Chris pointed to the group with no blazers "will be named 'Warriors', he then pointed to Chef "now go grab your blazers"

Their blazer had the same shape as the as the 'Sorcerers', but it was deep dark red, with large silver buttons and stitching. The right breast pocket was black and smudged out to a greyer colour in the centre, where a long sword was printed on it. The sword stood vertically, the tip at the base of the shield, then there were two blood red roses on it, the green thorny stems crossed each other over the middle of the sword, and one flower head was on each side of it tilting slightly down and red petals were dripping downwards looking like drops of blood and ending in a neat pile below the tip of the sword.

Sabath grinned wickedly showing his fangs, thus managing to scare a few people when he put on his blazer.

Sapphire, who was smiling earlier, when she saw the blazers, suddenly became ticked of 'Why am I a warrior, I know nothing about fighting' she complained to Chris, who just shrugged his shoulders in response, at which Sapphire turned angry, her eyes blazing and static and electric shocks bounced of her body, thus causing a few people to give her a wide birth.

Renee, was going ballistic running around, doing what looked like a rain dance and loud beats were bouncing of the walls.

...

Chris grinned manically, which made quite a few students shiver, and he clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly "excellent, now that you have your groups, it is now time for your first challenge" he cackled evilly his face lighting up upon hearing the groan from the students, "just kidding, if you follow me with your luggage, and yes you have to carry it yourself, I shall lead you to where you shall be sleeping" Chris then lead them to the limestone court-yard and pointed to the passage that lead to the 'Battle arena" and "Weaponry Hall", "this passage will lead to a staircase, that would take the 'Warriors' to their dorms" he then pointed to the passageway to the right of it "and that, will lead to the staircase, that would take the 'Sorcerers' to their quarters". He stared at the students, who all stared back, not moving, he waved his arms about and did a shooing motion towards the two passageways "Shoo, get to it already" he then walked of grinning wickedly, leaving the students to struggle with the stairs alone.

...

On the Sorcerers side of things Sandro had rushed up, grabbed his luggage, Karstin, and her luggage and zoomed up the stairs. A few minuets' later he came back down to help others, only to get caught in Sasha's trance, who already had, Todd, Harvey, and Zeke helping her and her luggage up the stairs. Needless to say the four guys, were very confused as to why they found themselves, tired and panting up the stairs, with-out their luggage.

Destiny was grumbling furiously as she stubbornly decided to get her suitcase up with-out any help. Mirander, who had gotten help from Wallabee- who had used her powers to guide their luggage up the stairs, spoke up whilst panting slightly, but in a cheerful manner, from beside her "Well, at-least we'll be getting fit". "If I wanted to get fit, I wouldn't want to walk up and down a spiral staircase!" was Destiny's snappy reply. Mirander blinked, but undeterred by the cold reply she asked "Well as my hands are free, would you like some help?"

"No!"

Zeke, meanwhile, was climbing the stairs once again, thanks to a certain some-one and was hoping to finish with-out much of a fuss so he could quickly get somewhere less crowded.

...

While this was going on, the Warriors were not fairing much better.

Renee in her excitement, rushed through the passageway as fast as she could with her case and used her powers to make beats bounce loudly of the walls, unfortunately the walls shook a bit and a piece of stone fell onto Jay, luckily for him he was able to turn his head into stone, so no damage was done.

However, Renee not learning of the almost accident she caused continued to walk up the stairs with beats echoing of it, making the staircase vibrate therefore making it harder for people to climb up the stairs.

Corvus, who knew about the stair's was readily giving others a hand, while at the same time through their mind link he was trying to talk sense to his sarcastic crow, who was giving side comments and several complaints about the school.

Jet not wanting to wait behind slow people, used his speed to rush through his fellow warriors and get up the steps, almost knocking a few people down along the way.

At the bottom of the stairs, Alice was quietly struggling with her suitcase, until a silent hand came down from above and landed on her suitcase, very close to her own hands. She looked up shocked to see dark black eyes boring into hers. She stared back, unsure whether to be creeped out or grateful, when he continued to silently stand there watching her she got more uneasy and self-conscious. Wanting to continue she re-organised herself re-gripped her suitcase and started to move again, the two then silently walked together up the staircase. When they reached the top, she thanked him quietly and moved herself and her suitcase somewhere else.

The student's stood in a pile, above their respective staircases, panting and leaning against their luggage. Then gradually they walk out of the mini hallway and into a larger room.

It was a giant dome shaped room and both staircases led too it. The room was split into two; on the left side, where the warriors came from, the carpet on the floor was dark red and so were the couches that lined the walls and on the Sorcerer's side the carpet was dark blue and again dark blue couches lined the walls. There was several round tables scattered around the room; at the end of the room there were four sets of staircases, on the left hand corner, there were two joint staircase, where the first one had a painting of a male warrior in a strong battle pose painted across it and the second one had a female warrior in a battle pose painted on it, on the right corner, the first staircase had a male sorcerer, with his staff raised painted on it and on the left a female sorceress painted on it, these were obviously stairs that lead to the dorms; on the high dome ceiling there were red and blue ceramic tiles that decorated a giant roaring fire, which kept the room warm and in the centre of the room, below the fire was a circular, red and blue ceramic cupboard, with one gold handle and one silver handle. Karstin, being the curious girl she was went over and pulled open one of the handle, which moved down to her height. The cupboard opened up fully on the right hand side, in the middle of the cabinet a water fountain sprouted out spraying up and down the right side of the cabinet, but never wetting anything else and on the right side a coal fire came out from the middle. A little confused and surprised the students looked at, unsure of what exactly its purpose was.

Seeing a note on it Harvey walked up and read it out "Dear students, this is a refreshment cabinet just ask it for a drink and it will serve you, I warn you, you need to be specific, because it gives you exactly what you ask for. However, misuse of this cabinet and it shall be taken from you, Rogue"

Harvey impressed grinned, "cool" and he decided to try it out. He walked up to the fountain side and asked "I'd like some coke, please- he added on thinking it would be best to be polite" the blue fountain turned black and coke was sprayed at his face. Harvey blinked for a second and then grinned, remembering the warning on the note, he tried again "May I have a chilled glass, with coke in it and not filled all the way to the top, please", this time a table with a chilled glass on it came from the right of the fountain, the fountain once more turned black and poured the coke into the glass and stopping just before the top. Harvey pumped his fist in the air "Awesome, dude, thanks" he then grabbed his glass and the table went back into the cabinet.

The students that had been watching Harvey, very carefully were now full blasted excited now, all wanting a turn...

"ding"

The students looked up shocked, when the bell rang out through the room and then suddenly the wall in the back opened and the students were open mouthed as they saw the golden lift, but before anyone could make a protest about not being told about the lift, the person on it stepped out and everyone stilled.

A male came out of the lift, he had pale white/blue-ish skin, with the same coloured eyes and spiked up hair, a carrot nose and he had a build that resembled well a snowman, he even was missing some legs, he wore a black and white coat that covered his upper body and a yellow scarf around his neck, upon seeing him a student yelled out "Hey Snowy", the man looked forwards his blue-ish white eyes flashed silver as he growled "Who, said that!"

No-one spoke up.

He eyed the group before him "Names Deebler and I patrol the grounds here, it is my duty to keep you lot in check, understood" he then surveyed the group once more satisfied with the students astonished looks, he then spotted Sandro he narrowed he his eyes and pointed at him "You boy, my eyes are wide open, you hear me, wide open, and if I catch you messing around... " he shoots and freezes the table right next to Sandro, he then stares down the general group before him "that goes for the lot of you, one step out of line... you have been warned" he then points his thumb over his shoulder "see that lift behind me, staff only, no students, now get to bed!" he then walks backwards, back onto the lift and glares swiftly at Sandro once more before the lift closes, his glaring face the last thing students see before the door shuts.

The students stared dumbfounded at the now blank wall, that snowman was their supervisor, they were so screwed.

...

Chris was not in a good mood, I repeat he was Not in a good mood! He sat grumpily in his yacht as he fingered his new key. He had been up waiting for hours for a lock smith to arrive and have a new key made for his lock. When the lock smith finally arrived he inspected the lock only to find he had the wrong kit with him and that he had to go back again.

So now, Chris was grumpy, which meant if he were to cheer up the students, would have to suffer.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was exactly 2.13 in the morning, Chris grinned evilly, he knew exactly how to get his revenge...

At exactly 2.34, Chris was standing in the middle of the limestone court-yard, bull-horn in hand, grinning evilly Chris took a deep breath in and blew into the horn.

The loud booming noise echoed around the school. Chris cackled, Oh what fun!

...

Tasha, who had been sleeping peacefully, woke up startled when the loud noise rang in her ears and fell with a 'thump' onto the ground accidently sending spraying her fellow dorm mates and herself in cold water. At the glares she let out a meek 'sorry', whilst blushing furiously.

Camille, sat up in her drenched state, her hair sticking up due to the fact that water and electricity are to items that don't mix very well. She glanced sideways at Tasha and in a sarcastic/ weak humoured drawl "I suppose that's one way of being woken up"

Katrina meanwhile, was out of bed and was trying to dry herself, with help from her powers.

Sapphire, whose hair was also standing up, glared at Katrina "how about giving us a hand", in response all she got was a ball of fire her way, which set her bed on fire.

"Oi"

Katrina poked her tongue out at Sapphire "What are you going to do about it"

Tasha wanting piece blasted a shot of water on Sapphire's bed and got rid of the fire, but it was too late, sapphire had pounced...

In the meantime, Renee had managed to get hold of some popcorn and was happily watching, ignoring the fact that she was drenched. Addey was helping Alice dry of in a quiet corner.

Sapphire and Katrina, powers forgotten, were now rolling on the ground, squealing, pulling hair, kicking, and biting. Camile and Tasha were both trying to separate the two girls, but it was a poor attempt and soon all four girls were grappling on the ground.

Renee, bored and finished with her popcorn ran forwards with a "Woooooooooot" sending many sound waves through the room, causing the girls to hold their hands over their ears and stagger backwards and hitting Addey and Alice who were just about to leave, Renee came flying forwards and the girls went crashing down the stairs, landing in the common room in a big pile their limbs flaying everywhere.

...

In the male Warriors dorm, despite the early hour, Xach smirked to himself as he got dressed and felt the key hidden in a pocket; oh it was so worth it.

Jet who had managed to get himself tangled in his sheets, was busily trying to untangle him-self, when Alexander walked by, on his way to the bathroom. He smirked, reached out and tugged on Jets sheets who spun tripped and landed on-top of Sabath, who had fallen asleep with his i-pod in his ears and thus did not hear the bull-horn. So he got a shock awakening, when Jet landed on him.

He growled out, his hands became claws and his eyes turned red as he swiped at Jet.

**...what happens next?**

**...what happens next?**

Sabath growled as he swung his claws forwards, just scratching Jet, who quickly jump back and yelled out "Sorry dude, just an accident"

Sabath still half asleep lunged forwards at Jet, who used his speed to get out of the way, but Sabath managed to knock him slightly and he went flying and smashed into the wall.

Alexander stood just outside the bathroom grinning evily, 'perrrrrrrrrrfect'.

Sabath, now awake and realising his mistake walked over to Jet and offered him a hand "Sorry, man". Jet shrugged and accepted the hand "No worries man". The two then went to collect their gear.

Corvus in the meantime was trying to calm his ruffled crow, whom was making a big fuss about being woken in the early hour.

Jay was chillin' bopping his head to his MP3 player as he finished pruning his hair in the mirror. Alexander spotting him smirks 'Hey, 'Curly' in-touch with your feminine side are we" he yells out to him, Jay just shrugs his shoulders non-plussed "Suppose some may call it that". Angered by the lack of reaction Alexander decides to try something different to amuse him.

Spotting Corvus he smirks and swaggers over "You and your bird close" he leans against the near-by wall. Corvus shrugs his shoulders and thinking cleverly he decides to answer by carrying his voice and making it look like Karasu was talking "Well, first of all, I am not any bird you bimbo, I'm a crow and secondly yes, considering we spend a lot of time together, yes, yes we are close" Karasu being the clever crow he was decided it would be best to go along with the stunt and ruffled his feather angrily "now if you could be so polite to bugger off". Slightly freaked out, but equally annoyed he turned and pushed Jet down who was walking passed.

This time it was Jay who gave him a hand, who glared at Alexander "Man, Cool It!" Alexander got ready to fight…but…

Sabath cocked his head to the right to listen "Dudes do you hear shrieking" And they did, many shrieks and yells were heard from the common room. Curious the six male 'Warriors' made their way down the stairs.

Entering the common room they watched surprised, eyebrows raised, as the seven wet, nightgown clad females grappled on the ground before them. The six males eyed each-other and nodded knowingly, the argument was forgotten.

…

Now, at the Sorceress dorm, when the bull horn was blown…

Roxy grumbled as she placed the pillow over her head 'Oh she was going to murder Chris', she pressed it against her head harder as happy noises were being made from the bed to the right of her.

Wallabee was ecstatic "Wowee" she jumped from her bed "Is it morning already", Roxy scowled "You moron, its two AM, no reasonable person would want to be up at this hour" then in attempt to shut the girl up she threw her pillow at Wallabee. Wallabee flew up and easily dodged the pillow, laughing "Ha ha, you can't catch me I'm Wally the Beeeeeee, ha get it I'm Walla- beeeeeeeee" she then flew around the room laughing and then landed happily on her bed.

Roxy sat up grumpy, crossed her legs and leaned on her elbow on her knee, as she glared at the bouncy girl "That makes the remotest bits of sense, aren't Wallaby's small kangaroos or something" she shook her head angry and got of the bed.

Watching this Karstin was slightly freaked out as she watched the commotion going on, but then calmed down when Wally landed back on her bed.

Mirander opted to take a nice shower, whilst all the commotion went on, deciding it was best to stay out of it. Chiara walked by Mirander's stall thinking she had the right idea.

Sasha finally, managed to preen herself from the bed and stomped her foot on floor "This is not acceptable, I can not live like this…Arrg" she stumbled and fell backwards onto her bed, smoke coming from her hair. Lyn smirked and waved with her fingers, from where she was standing.

Destiny walked up to Lyn and the two girls high-fived "Awesome", the two girls then chortled at Sasha's new look. Her hair was standing up and spiked out around her head, she looked like she wore some sort of horrible half lion's mane. The two laughed supporting each-other as they made their way towards the showers, they laughed even harder at Sasha's shriek of surprise.

Karstin in the mean time, although slightly freaked out, had also gone to the showers.

All seven girls walked out the showers giggly madly as they watched Sasha try and fix her hair. Their giggling stopped however, once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

…

In the Sorcerers room, well…

Todd grinned up at the ceiling as his perverted mind wandered mind to the different possibilities of what the ladies would be wearing, he'd find a way to sneak into the dorms for sure!

Zeke not minding the early morning rise got up and headed of to have a cool relaxing shower. Only just lucky not be thrown to the ground as Sandro rushed by him eager to start the day.

Sandro did, however knock Rocco down, who was admiring himself in the mirror and unfortunately was long before Rocco had a chance to fire back, though the mirror quickly distracted him anyways!

Harvey and Jeffry both got up and high-fived, both pumped and energized for the day, Harvey ecstatic yelled out "Partaaaaaay" and did a fist pump in the air.

In-fact, probably the only person that was not at the very least bit OK with being woken up at an un-godly hour was Austin. He stood from his corner for the longest bit of time his violet eyes scanning the room, observing his fellow dorm mates as they interacted freely. His usual solemn and emotionless face gave nothing of his thoughts away. Eventually, he too decided to enter the showers.

The sorcerers walked out, Rocco trailing behind the rest, mirror in-hand, all relatively happy and strangely unscathed. The seven males trooped down the stairs, all bar one, excited for the morning call.

Todd wolf whistled at the sight that became him as he entered the common room, unbelievable, look at those legs.

Lyn hearing his wolf whistle, threw an electric shock his direction and thus diverting his attention to her. He winked in her direction; she scowled, turned away and crossed her arms over her Chest. Todd once more diverted his attention to the wet, nightgown clad, squealing, and hair pulling, and grappling girls. Ahhh, this was a dream come true.

Harvey watched amused, the scene reminded him of a few of the..Er…wilder parties he had held and been to. Lets just say they were rather exciting nights.

Rocco smirked as he watched the girls play around on the floor and imagined them fighting over him, it is not the first time it's happened and its bound to happen here. Perhaps this fight was about him?

Sasha steamed furiously as she watched the disgusting display, guys were meant to have their attention on her! Not Others!

'Ding'

Everyone paused in what they were doing and the pile got them-selves of the ground. The students stared as the lift opened as Deebler made his way out of the lift.

"What in gods name are you lot still doing here" he roared out and then spotting the wet girls "and why are you lot not even dressed yet" he growled out at the girls.

Sasha at this point raised her hand and walked forwards "I agree, very disrespectful and…" by this time Deebler had turned to face her fully "and well, that's it" Sashsa finished lamely and put her hand back down walking back to her previous spot.

Deebler glared down the group "Well, what are you waiting for! Get going!" he then walked back into the lift and with a 'ding' and the lift went.

An awkward silence followed.

Tasha felt awful, it was her fault that everyone was wet and fighting, she rubbed her arm uncomfortable.

Alice, felt very ashamed, mortified and embarrassed all at once as she stood there pressing her hands against her body, trying to cover her tiny form at the same time wrapping her black nightdress around herself, trying to keep warm.

Xach watched her transfixed, wishing he had the guts to do something to help her.

Mirander clapped her hands together and spoke up bravely "Well, I guess we'd better get going" she then bounded forwards. Chiara walked from her side of the room and joined her, always happy to make a friend. Soon everyone, minus the female warriors whom had gone up to get ready, had followed the two girls towards the dreaded staircases.

Walking into the courtyard they spotted Chris and Chef who were sitting in deck chairs and were enjoying a glass of wine. Chris bounded out from his chair and grinned upon seeing the panting group emerge.

Chris looked at his watch and whistled "Boy you guys took your time". Indeed they had, it was now 4.30 in the morning.

Chris swiftly made his way towards the Dining Hall, leaving the students little time to pause, he chuckled to himself as her heard the students groan. He then grumbled to himself as Sandro rushed path, with Karstin on his back.

He then chuckled once one when Sandro came to a quick stop, nearly dropping Karstin when he entered the hall.

There in the hall was the Headmistress miss Greem Reepier herself, standing there waiting patiently for the students.

Chris turned to face the students "Well, as you lot took your sweet time, we thought it would be best to actually do something productive" he then waved his right arm towards Greem "Well, Miss Reepier you take it from here" he then bowed and walked back into the courtyard, supposedly to rejoin Chef.

There was silence as Greem and the students waited for Chris to leave.

Every single student turned their attention on the headmistress, who smiled, which made a few shiver. She raised her palms out "Students, welcome to your first day at DeWinter High" the students stared unsure, but she continued on regardless. "We bring you here this bright morning, as now we have over on the bulletin board, the first class times and the list of specialised classes concerning your various powers, this will be the first and only time we inform you of any updates it would be up to you to check for yourselves, are we clear" at the sounds of approval, Miss Reepier then pointed to the board "if you have any questions I'll be here for you to ask". After a moments of hesitation the students ventured to the bulletin board to check out their classes.

Jeffry however hesitated and waited till everyone had left, before turning to face Greem. "Er" he licked his lips nervously "Miss Reepier, Ma'am, Headmistress, er…' she turned to face him "Yes', "Um Ma'am" he looked down "there has been something that occurred to me, well you see there are less er guys then ah girls, not sure you noticed, but I thought you should know". Greem peered down at him 'Hmmm' she smiled thoughtfully "I suppose your right, yes, now that I think about it a student did disappear [1]…I guess I'll have to do something about it, yes, I suppose I will' she smiled at Jeffry "Thank-you'. He smiled back his eyes shining once more and tipped his head once more 'No worries" he then scurried of to join the others at the Bulletin board.

On the centre of the board there was in huge letters, two classes today; Stealth and Explosives at 8.30, teacher Willow and Combat at 2.30, teacher Cley DO NOT BE LATE!.

Then to the left of the board there were five sheets of paper each with different heading on them: Teishu 1., Teishu 2., Ichijin 1., Ichijin 2. Cley, Megumi, and Jiei; under each, was a list of students.

**Teishu 1.:**Josselyn, Camille, Sapphire, Austin

**Teishu 2.:**Alexander , Roxy, Miranda

**Ichijin 1.:**Jet, Tasha, Sabath, Roxy, Katrina, Chiara, Addey

**Ichijin 2.:**Zeke

**Rogue**: Sabath, Jeffry, Zeke, Corvus

**Cley:, **Todd**, **Jet**, **Sandro

**Megumi: **Tasha**, **Harvey

**Jiei: **Xach**, **Harvey**, **Rocco**, **Wallabee**, **Sasha**, **Jesse**, **Renee

…

Zeke didn't mind that one of his classes was just him by-himself, but he wondered the possibility of the teacher helping him. He would just wait and see instead of fretting about it he mused.

Alice looked down disappointed; her name was not on the board! However, not wanting to pick up a fuss she didn't say anything and grinned when her fellow classmates grinned around her excited.

"Well" the students turned around to face the Headmistress, "as you may have guest your classes have been picked in accordance to your powers, so if you have a few more powers then your fellow classmates then you may find yourself in a few more classes, any questions?" no one spoke, "very well" Miss Reepier then glided out of the hall and leaving the students to their own devices.

…

Bubbling excitement swelled up inside the students when they felt that they were actually to be left to their own devices…that was until Chris bounded through the doors.

"Students" he yelled grinning like a mad man "Do not fret, cos I Chris McLean am here to save you all from immense boredom" he finished with his arms spread out wide.

A collective groan was heard amongst the students..

Chris clapped his hands together and rubbed them, excited, his eyes sparkling manically, "Well, then shall we start!" at the blank looks he clapped his hands together "Excellent" he then turned around and joyously bounded out of the dining hall, the astonished students following him… what happened to their free morning?

He led them through the courtyard and out of the building, where the metal gates shut with a loud clang causes the last few students to jump a little.

Chris continued to walk through the forest humming merrily and the students followed confused. They walked on and on, twisting and winding through the forest until, they reached the shore line.

Chris turned to face the students and flickered his wrists in the direction they came from 'You now have to find your own way back" there was immediate up-roar.

"Your kidding right" Jet was annoyed "you mean to say that we walked this way, just to turn around get back again"

Chris grinned "yup"

Roxy was pissed "You mean to say, you sent us out just for the 'fun' of it" she sarcastically bit out. "Or, how about for a great 'learning experience" Lyn added lightning thundering above Chris.

Todd wolf whistled 'That's my girl", which earned him a nice electric shock.

Chris turned the attention to him-self once more and somehow managed to pull out his bull horn from no-where and blew it "Ok students, if you want to get to your first class on time- which ya do, so you might want to leave ah Now!" he then blew the horn once more and the Students left.

Chris waited for the students to leave, before grinning to him-self; he then turned to his left and walked about 100m where his yacht was standing. What he didn't know was that in the bushes following Chris's every move were three students.

The second Chris blew his horn for the students to leave Xach moved quickly, spotting Alice near him, without think he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. He then pulled her into the forest and placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He kept her close to him as peered through the tree's keeping an eye on Chris, he knew Chris would have to get back and he sure wasn't going to be walking! He turned Alice to face him, his hand still on her mouth and looked into wide frightened eyes. He looked back trying to reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her, unsure what to do he tried giving a small smile. Honestly, he just planned on jumping on himself, he wasn't thinking- he just did it! Finally, she relaxed and he removed his hand from her mouth. He then bent down to her level and whispered in her ear and cocked his head into Chris's direction "Where going to head back with him". He grinned at her horrified expression "Where what?" she whispered back. He just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed her hand once more and started walking when he saw Chris move. "Wait" he stopped slightly annoyed, but also curious. Alice ignored him she had both her palms out in-front of her and she had her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and grinned cheekily at him "I can control darkness, so to anyone else we'd be invisible". He grinned back and reclaimed her hand. The two walked on silently enjoying each other's presence. Chris then stopped and there was his Yacht, Xach grinned, when he felt Alice relax by him. Chris entered the boat…"Oi Xach" an annoying female voice rang out, both Alice and Xach turned to face the female voice…

Sasha watched as the students wandered about doing their own thing, wondering who she could get to help her, hmmmn, she looked. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the 'distant attractive guy' grab the 'impish shy girls hand' curious she watched as he pulled the girl into the forest. Seeing that everyone else was preoccupied she walked down at spied them from a distance. Spotting them she scrunched her knows at the sickly sweet moment 'ack' so not what she wanted to see! However, she got what she wanted; and she decided to also follow at a distance. Just before they left, however, they disappeared, one of them must have used their powers, and however, they would be following Chris, so she kept an eye on Chris knowing that they would be near-by. When he entered his yacht, the two became visible again, so she decided to make her move. Her hips swayed as she made her way over, "Oi Xach' she rang out when she got to with-in hearing range. She blew a kiss at him when he turned, "Would you mind if I joined you?" He smiled at her his eyes glazed "No worries" she smirked at the 'imp' as she walked passed and took Xach's hand and the two walked onto the yacht.

Alice watched feeling completely stupid as the yacht left the shore. She felt sick in her stomach, how could she be so stupid? She trusted him! The creep! She seethed, she'd never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in her life. She sighed miserably whining and winging won't get her anywhere, if she wanted to get back on time she'd have to keep moving. She then took one brave step forwards back from where she came from.

The second the bull horn was blown, Corvus wandered of on his own and then fused with his crow making some sort of half man/bird and the two flew back to the castle.

Sabath immediately transformed into his wolf form, which caused a few people to jump in shock. With good reason, because Sabath in wolf form, was a true force of reckoning danger. A strong and mighty raven coloured beast, with glaring silver eyes that seemed pierce through peoples souls and large sharp teeth could be seen between the strong jaws of the animal and if that wasn't enough he could be felt radiating of the beast. When it ran the beast was engulfed in flames, causing quite a few squeals.

Roxy grumbled to herself as she dodged a few flames 'really'. Austin smirked at her and she glared at him "What". He smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, Nothing" he then walked of. Open mouthed Roxy followed after him "Hey wait", but he continued to walk on ignoring her cries. She followed him annoyed "Could you just stop and tell me what was so god damn funny!" called as she sped up to catch up to him. Unfortunately she was so concerned with catching up and finding out what was so funny she did not notice when he did stop and thus she crashed into him she rubbed her temple "Ow, sorry" she looked up at him and he looked down at her, no amusement or any emotion in his eyes for that matter, which freaked her out "Your following me" he stated in an accusing tone, which shocked her a little "Yeah" she breathed out, he looked at her patronising "Well don't" he then walked away from her. Roxy stood their dumbfounded, what just happened?

Austin walked of, hating himself, why did he have to slip? She shouldn't….he sighed as he scuffed the dirt under his shoes…as he remembered the look on her face as the hound fired by and the way the orange light glinted in dark blue eyes…he shook his head he needed to figure out how to get back to the school.

Chiara walked up to the blonde haired girl that she had walked with earlier that morning down those dreadful stairs 'Miranda' she thought her name was. She seemed like a nice happy girl, that would make a good friend and Chiara wanted to make as many friends as possible here. Friendship she valued a lot, she knew without friends things could be very difficult and lonely and she also knew it is what separated her from becoming like her mother, whom she loved dearly, but could never follow her footsteps.

Tasha and Wallabee had both flown to the trees and were climbing them just for the heck of it really; the two bounced from tree to tree, Camille who was for some reason walking with them got annoyed. She stopped and put her hips "For the love of god, get down from the trees". When she got no response she stomped over to the current tree they were climbing she put both her hands on the tree and sent shock waves up to the two girls, who both shrieked in shock and promptly fell of. She smirked wickedly at the two girl who were face down in the dirt "Much better" she then continued to walk on hearing the two scuttle behind her she looked over her shoulder "Did you at-least get a view of the school in all your climbing?" the two girls looked at each-other bewildered, no they hadn't. Camille shook her head smiling and amusement shining in her eyes, really! Wallabee's face lit up suddenly "But I can fly up" and that she did. When she came back down she was grinning "we're actually not that far off" she turned a North-East direction and pointed her arm straight "We have to walk that way, a couple of hundred metres or so just over five-hundred or so" Camille smiled happily, "Can you reframe from Climbing trees till we get there?" the two girls looked at each-other, smiled and nodded.

Rocco was happy, as the gorgeous babe to his right helped guide him through the forest. At first she had stubbornly refused, fire burning in her blue eyes, she insisted that she was fine and that he was not needed. He then smiled his perfectly white teeth and asked hi to look at her and then her fiery eyes turned to a more dazed/blurry look and he knew he had her. He watched as she would use her powers to make the earth build up below her and grow a platform over the trees and show them the correct way, which meant the two were there in no-time. When they reached the school, he bent down and kissed her hand and broke the spell.

Destiny blinked furiously to see the show-of grinning at her "Yes?" He smirked "Just looking at how beautiful you are when all fired up" he spoke with ease as he leaned against a wall in the limestone courtyard. Her eyes flared and balled her hands into fists and told herself not to burn him down and she turned away from him Arrrg, what a creep!' She looked finally realising where she was 'When did they get to the School?' she wondered to herself and decided it would be best that it would be a good idea to ponder without the creep and so she decided to head back towards the dining hall and wait for 'breakfast'.

Jeffry and Harvey were having a great time talking and wandering about the forest. Jeffry had just told Harvey that he really could do 50 cartwheels in 25 second's, as he was busily cartwheeling down the last bit of forest and Harvey was walking buy him his watch out in his right hand. Harvey counted down the seconds "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2, and 1, stop dude" Jeffry finished with a back-flip as he bounced back onto his feet "See dude, what did I tell ya". Harvey grinned and the two fist bumped "Ya dude that was like, real man", Jeffry then chatted on like a mile an hour how he got talking about his cartwheel phases and Harvey didn't seem to mind one bit, he even added in a few "Sicks", "Dudes" and "Awesomes" and there were plenty when Jeffry told this thrilling tale that involved too much sugar, three bikes, a spare car tire, a big German Shepard, and which resulted with the former items mentioned and Jeffry all in a pond, with a duck on Jeffry's head.

Eventually, every single student had made their way to the dining hall and were being served 'Breakfast' by Chef. The day hadn't even started and they were exhausted! Xach sat at the hall a little confused, he was positive he had grabbed Alice to come with him on the yacht, not Sasha! He looked around his brows fused together in thought 'Where was Alice? He couldn't see her orange curly head anywhere!"

…

In-fact, Alice had not made it back to the school; she was still lost in the middle of the forest. She was sitting down on the ground, her knees drawn up and her head resting on them. She was bloody miserable, she was lost cold and alone, not that she should bother heading back anyways she wasn't even mentioned on the selected classes. Why did she want to come here in the first place?

She had walked of in a direction hoping to spot someone, but she hadn't, she continued to walk on and even changed directions a few times, but no luck and her powers were pointless as they only helped her with being hidden not found!

Then she had heard a rustle at the tree's near by so she had called out, she didn't get a response, but she was positive she had footsteps running, she tried to keep up, but she had fallen and the footsteps got further and further away.

So here she was lost, cold, alone and on the first day to, she thought this place would be great, but so far it had been one big huge failure!

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up startled only to see the blue haired teacher smiling down at her "Need a hand", "Sure" she stuttered out still in shock. The blue haired teacher gave out her hand and she accepted it. She stood there facing the teacher embarrassed "Thanks", the teacher shrugged her shoulders and gave Alice a lopsided grin and winked "No worries, my names Rogue by the way". Alice blushed "Right, sorry, I forgot", Rogue shrugged her shoulders understandable" As they were walking Alice grew more comfortable with the teacher, even though they walked in silence it was a comfortable silence. "You haven't been forgotten you know" Alice looked up at Rogue startled "it will be known to you eventually, but every student had been thought of" the teacher gave her a sideways glance and a small smile "it's the truth". Alice pondered this as they kept on walking so she hadn't been forgotten, that was good to know. When they reached the gates Rogue gave her a one armed hug "If you need someone to talk to my door is always open" she winked at Rogue and the two entered the school and walked straight to the dining hall, Alice blushing and Rogue chuckling when Alice's stomach grumbled.

…

Just then Sandro calls out "Hey what's DeWinter, I know it's the name of the school, but look…", Rogues face suddenly turned solemn and every student look at the direction where Sandro was pointing at, in the ceiling above the entrance in a golden border was a strange painting. The painting was of a porcelain elegant hand, where the arm came from the bottom left hand side of the canvas and the hand was just of the centre pointing to a crescent moon, the hand had a giant red ruby ring on the middle finger, then the mass madness of the colours; grey, emerald, amber, black and red all massacred together in ghostly swishes that swirled around to serve as the back drop of the picture and printed at the top was the word DeWinter.

Rogue sighed and stomped her stick once "Listen carefully, I tell you all I know, only once"

Jesse leaned in, he had been thinking constantly about the girl since he had the vision and he wanted some answers, perhaps this might help.

Rogue then started the tale "The school DeWinter high was named after the Islands original owners, the DeWinter family' she then paused slightly before continuing "Now, the DeWinter's is an old family name that dates back for thousands of years, and at one point in time many people awed and respected them greatly as they were known for being a nice family despite their riches and nobility, however, then the rumours started and eventually people started to fear the family, soon the family had to flee and they bought this island to use an their escape. Eventually, the riches went as did the awe that came with the name and today hardly anyone recognises the name DeWinter. About fourteen years ago the last DeWinter died, a girl two years of age, Chloe DeWinter they called her, she is buried on this Island and some go far as to say that her ghost still resides on this Island" Rogue smiled sadly at the students "as for the painting, I honestly don't have a clue how we came into possession or how it ended up where it is now, and that is really all I know" she then turned and was about to leave, when she looked back at the forlorn students "I know you probably wouldn't want to hear this, but for your classes and challenges you have to wear your blazers and if you don't want to be late I suggest you leave now" she then left the dining hall.

There was a collective groan amongst the students, a few banging of heads, some expressing their hatred explicitly as realisation dawned on the students.

…

Jesses heart plummeted as he gravely got up and followed his peers towards the dreaded staircase, he was quite positive that the ghost Chloe DeWinter was no Ghost.

**Well, that was the entire Chapter Two, hope it was worth the wait!**

**[1]** About the 'missing student', I had a review or a pm after I asked for more guys for a student I think named Bastion from Always a Dreamer so I counted him as one of my fifteen males, however when it came to actually writing the first chapter all I could find was his audition, which looked good by- the way, so I couldn't use him, but just recently I found him again, so maybe he'll pop up somewhere in the story who knows?

**Character Info:**

If I have misinterpreted your character, or you'd like to inform me on something about your character, even if its that they don't like the colour pink, just let me know I won't be 'bugged' if you are constantly pming me information, I don't mind! The more information I have on your characters the better, I can picture them better in my mind and easily place them in different situations, so please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong or you want to give me more information, because sadly I am unable to look into your minds and see what you all visualise!

**Powers!:**

**This is a school for teenagers, who make mistakes and in the process of learning.**

Which, is why for every student I need to know:

Powers: (don't change this just makes things easier for me)

Control and anything to discover: (same as above)

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (and yes you must have at-least one concerning powers)

Side-effects, if any:

How did they get their powers:

How long have they had their powers:

Power History (Discovery of powers, how often in use, how much practise, and any trials or obstacles they overcame or yet to overcome when dealing with their powers)

**Thank-you, I know it may seem a lot, but it is a school and I think this information would be helpful.**

**That is all for now, until next chapter, GwendolynD**


	5. Must we Scare the Students!

**Chapter Updates****:**

**Would people prefer I make shorter chapters and thus update quicker or do you prefer the longer sized chapters?**

**Please let me know via review or pm!**

**Help!**

**Actually I'm not that desperate, but I need a male teacher that is kinda I suppose a mysterious or an odd character- power doesn't matter more or less personality/character be creative- something different- for what would come up later so keep in tuned….**

**CH3. Must we Scare the Students?**

The class stumbled into the classroom a few minutes before 8.30, all hoping to collapse onto their chairs. Corvus, being aware of the classrooms condition, thanks to Karasu whom he had used to fly ahead, and being able to stand more rough surfaces decided to sit on a rough looking seat which had several uneven pieces of wood all over it and thus eliminating the need for anyone else having to sit on it.

Katrina walked straight into the room, thinking only of getting a seat; she marched to the back and sat down, not noticing the needle sticking up from the wood. "Ow!" she jumped up again red faced and rubbing her backside. Hearing particularly evil laughter coming from her left she turned and glared at Alexander, who was openly cackling at her "Thing that's funny do you?" she, growled out him. "Offcourse, who wouldn't" wanting to desperately to burn his head to smithereens she turned away and glared at the wooden desk in-front of her as she carefully sat back down on the edge of her seat. She calmed her self down visioning Alexander burning to death shrieking for mercy in a high pitched voice, she knew it would be no good to take a shot at him as the teacher was due to walk in any minute.

However, 8.30 rolled by and the teacher was yet to enter.

"They tell us to be on time and 8.30 rolls up and guess who not here?" Sabath grumbles to Jet who is sitting next to him with a cigarette out and his feet on the desk already bored with the entire wait of 33 seconds- he counted them.

_The carpet at the back of the room moved slightly._

Zeke was sitting by the window and was busy reading a book about insects. _He felt a breeze when the curtains moved slightly, he shrugged it of._

Alice and Addey were happily talking together making a strong friendship that started in the fiasco earlier that morning. _Alice shivered, she was sure she heard the floorboard creak._

At, 8.37 Chiara glanced up at the clock and frowned, why would the teacher be late? It just didn't make sense.

At exactly 8.40 there was a loud bellow of "Rookie Mistakes!" making several students jump, Jet had dropped his cigarette singing the red carpet and they all turned to face the empty space. Suddenly, seemingly out of no-where their teacher appeared and boy she looked pissed. She walked swiftly from the back of the room to the front "I purposely made mistakes, someone must have noticed something!" she half growled and half hissed out as she made her way to the front of the room.

The students watched mouth open and eyes wide shocked.

She spun around swiftly and turned around to face the now terrified students her gaze stern. "Well as you all know my name is Willow and I shall teach you stealth and explosives, before we start any questions?"

Todd raised his hand "Besides turning invisible, what other powers do you have?"

"No" Willow snapped quite viscously.

"Huh" Todd spoke incoherently, slightly shocked.

"I don't turn invisible" Willow spoke each word slowly and definite.

"Come on Miss, we all saw you" Todd said flaying his arms around him indicating to his fellow classmates, quite flamboyantly.

"I am a Shadow Walker, there is a distinct difference, I use shadows to conceal myself or others, even objects, those with the power of invisibility" Invisibility was spat out " may turn invisible at any moment in time, whilst I require the need of a shadow, however, if a person who has the power of invisibility" again spat out " they can not muffle sound, a Shadow Walker can and more…, as for my other powers, well that's for another time" she smirked down at Todd, who had fallen backwards in his chair both times she spat out the word 'invisibility'.

Willow then leaned against the desk, the smirk still plastered onto her face and her arms crossed "So, any more questions?" Several students shook their head vigorously

She straightened up "Good, now to begin, I think I shall start by explaining several ways of spotting an invisible person"

After which, she then talked about being invisible with-out being invisible- which had a few students scratching their heads.

And for the second half of the lesson, she marched each student outdoors to a maze, sent them all to the middle with blindfolds and then told them to get out with a threat of making them do push-ups till the end of class if she caught any-one cheating.

By 11.25, Willow marched the tired and bewildered students back to the classroom, she leaned against the desk "You all may leave except for you" she pointed at Alice, who was looking at her fearful at the thought of being left alone with the teacher "Me", Willow only nodded her head once firmly in response. Alice fidgeted whilst the rest of the students made their way out of the classroom. Willow stayed still, not moving and continued to stare at Alice, making her more nervous.

The second the last student walked out and shut the door, did Willow move. She straightened up and beckoned Alice to come to the front of the class.

Willow laced her hands on Alice's shoulders and told her to stand still. Willow stood back and observed Alice; she then began to circle Alice eyeing her critically. She circled her clockwise and then anti-clockwise.

Alice was shaking, her entire body trembling with nerves.

Willow finally stopped circling the girl and stood calmly in-front of her "Your name was not on the board this morning, correct?"

Alice bowed her head, not noticing the small smile on her teacher's face "Yes"

"Good, because you Alice Stephens, are going to be my Apprentice'

Alice looked up shocked "What"

Willow shook her head smiling and a twinkle in her sapphire eyes "I believe you have a friend waiting"

Alice walked out feeling lighter then ever, perhaps she did belong here after all.

…

Addey waited outside the door for Alice to come out slightly worried. What could the teacher want with her? Alice seemed like a nice person, a good friend to have here Addey thought as she waited for the said girl to come out. She shivered at the thought of being alone with that teacher; she scared the crap of her- not that she'd admit it out loud. As the minutes trickled by, Addey started to get nervous, she bit her lip as she checked her watch- should she get someone? Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of pondering, Alice came out relief spread across her features. The two girls hugged "She's making me her apprentice" Alice half squealed/screamed, still keeping to a whisper. Alice looked ready to explode with bubbling excitement, Addey hugged the girl "Alice that's great", Addey was happy for Alice.

The two girls linked arms and continued to talk about the different things Alice could possibly learn as they headed towards the dining hall for lunch.

Addey and Alice sat down, with their meals which represented a form of raw seaweed. Both girls sat on the same bench, both sat sideways on the bench. Addey sat cross-legged and Alice straddled the bench her feet sweeping the floor. "So", the girls leaned in "you think the teachers including the 'Snowman' and 'Reeper' are purposely being scary, just for the fun of it and are really kind hearted individuals on the inside"

Alice shrugged a shoulder 'Well, it's a school"

"Yeah, but its no ordinary school is it?" Addey glanced in the direction of Xach "it's like saying that guy on the inside is some sot of 'sappy romantic'.

Alice looked over her shoulder to see whom Addey was talking about. Alice stilled a pink tinge forming on her cheeks.

"Alice!" Addey half shrieked/gasped out putting her hands over her mouth and thus successfully catch the attention of every student. Alice was silent and glanced downwards, her cheeks red; using her darkness powers she made herself invisible. Addey calmed herself down and removed her hands from her mouth "I'll help you" Alice reappeared and smiled at her gratefully "Thanks" and the two girls hugged.

Addey then grinned slyly "You know we could use those powers of yours and stalk him" Alice looked scandalised "Addey" she shrieked, once again catching the attention of all the students. Noticing the amusement on Addey's face, Alice shoved Addey, making her topple of the bench. "Ow" Addey untangled herself "no need to be so hostile 'bout it". Alice just poked her tongue out.

Alice looked so child-like, Addey couldn't help herself and let out a 'Ha' and soon the two girls were laughing hysterics, leaning against each-other, for support, clutching to their sore sides, with tears streaming down their faces.

…

Sasha meanwhile, was up in the common room. She was sitting in a red chair, with her feet on a footstool and Jeffry had a glazed look in his eyes as she massaged her feet. Harvey and Jesse also had glazed look in her eyes as they tended to her needs.

Sasha smiled to herself; the upside to this place was that there were so many weak minded boys here.

…

Lyn was having a conversation with Camille and Sapphire about their powers, when Rocco leaned in from opposite them "Ladies"

When the girls looked up Rocco used his powers to hypnotise them. "Yeasssss" the girls spoke dazed and all simultaneously leaned forwards, batting their eyelids and leaning on their elbows. Rocco grinned, his white teeth shining at them"Ladies it would be a pleasure for I Rocco Forcyth to attend to you beauties"

Todd watched from his seat angrily stabbing his seaweed dish. He had to do something, but what? His eyes scanned the room; he then noticed Chef was no-longer in the kitchen grinning wickedly he sped of to the kitchen.

He turned himself invisible, concentrating he put his hands on the pot and made it invisible, he then lifted up the pot and as silently as possible made his way towards Rocco.

"Splat"

Rocco was dripping in slimly sludge like stuff that represented raw seaweed and that was previously their lunch.

The spell was broken.

Camille was the first to re-act, quickly retracting her hand from Rocco's accidentally sending shock waves through Rocco. "Eww, Eww, Eww, Ewwwwwwwwww" she stood shocked holding her hand to close toherself.

Sapphire reacted next in a kind of reflex manner and slapped Rocco, quite hard displaying a red print through the sludge.

Lyn glared at Rocco with her hand raised "I'd slap you too, but since your covered in sludge, well …" Lyn let the sentence hang there.

Rocco ignored the girls and arrogantly pointed his nose in the air "You ladies should be grateful, that I Rocco Forthyc picked you beauties"

Sapphire infuriated rose her hand once more "Now that I've got sludge on my hand, I've got no problems with slapping you again"

Rocco shrugged his shoulders "If you ladies excuse me, I'm going to have a shower"

"You'll do no such thing Laddie"

Every student froze as they turned to face Deebler.

"I think you should all know that there is new info on that bulletin board of yours"

Each student turned to see there was indeed a new message on the board, it read; 4.00, challenge, classroom.

"You'll miss out on things if ya don't check the board regularly" Deebler growled out.

He then pointed his head towards the door "Now get going" he hard turning a part of the floor into ice, making a few students to slip and he then grinned slyly "Unless, you want to be, late" he then abruptly turned and made his way out.

The startled students collected themselves and made their way to the battle arena. Todd rushed up to catch up with Lyn and slung his arm over her shoulders 'So want to thank your knight in shining armour?" Lyn rolled her eyes "No" and shoved his arm of her. He leaned onto her shoulder "Why not?" she again shoved him away "Prat". He slung his arm over her shoulder once more 'Fine have it your way, Miss blue-eyes". Lyn didn't respond, but she didn't move Todd's arm either.

…

Cley was waiting for them, with his arms crossed and his impressive muscles bulging quite impressively, looking very stern. A few gulped when they spotted the big bug looking so stern; when they first saw him he seemed ok.

He suddenly grinned confusing the students "Ok folks lets go for a run" Sabath couldn't help himself, slightly annoyed at the so called 'battle arena', he had been looking forward to the combat class. "I thought this was about combat?" Cley looked at him, his face once again stern 'I am aware of it, if it were some other class I wouldn't be here". He then grinned and clapped his hands together, making a loud booming noise, causing a few students to jump in shock 'Well time to jog". He started to head towards the exit, but paused as if remembering something "Oi you" he pointed to Karstin "as your little legs won't be able to catch up with us, you just need to do one round of the school, good?" Karstin nodded her head. "Alright, lets get going"

…

Willow after grabbing an apple headed towards the 'Weapon Hall'. It made her uneasy seeing the students stumble through the maze and even more nervous knowing that not every student, thanks to the stupid show, would be able to have a complete education, every student needed to be able to care for them-selves. She decided she needed to talk to Greem about it, but first…

She smiled spotting Jiei "everything well?" he smiled in her direction 'Offcourse, Willow, your bow and arrow doing especially well". She then thanked him, when he stepped aside and let her through.

She smiled when she grabbed her bow and arrow; it was her pride and joy and had helped her plenty. She thanked Jiei and went to the get some target practise.

It always calmed her. Faster and smaller targets at difficult locations kept her concentration and it allowed her to think and just relax- Archery was her field and was as natural breathing was to most people.

Hearing footsteps she smirked to herself, keeping the up coming joggers in her vision and concentrated her face forwards on the targets, she then waited. She fired of a few fancy shots making a few students to slow down and watch as they went passed. Then picking a target, Willow pulled back the string to her right ear and held the arrow steady and she then suddenly released the arrow in a sudden change of direction, just barley missing a student, whom was trailing behind the rest. She waggled her eyes in amusement at the shocked student. Her amusement however, quickly vanished when she spotted the girl jogging by herself trailing behind the students. She growled Cley could be so thick sometimes!

She grabbed the arrow and marched back to the 'Weapon Hall' she was ready to box some sense into Cley.

…

**Till next time, GwendolynD**


	6. and we go 'pop'

**Ch4. …and we go 'Pop'**

Willow was mad, Cley just doesn't think sometimes…she marched bow and arrow in hand and places them into the hands of a stunned Jiei.

She then marched of keeping an ear out for the students, spotting Rogue she gestures for her to come over. "What's up" the blue heard teacher asks in concern "Cley" was the bitter response. Rogue nods in understanding 'What you need me for?" she walks along Willow "there's a girl jogging in the forest by herself, Karstin I think, could you take care of her". Rogue smiles "No worries and I suppose your gonna 'take care' of Cley, are you?" she grins knowingly at Willow before running of to look for Karstin.

Willows sapphire eyes are glowing as she heads to where she believes Cley and the students are. Spotting Cley, she stops and purses her lips and stares at him determined, she walks up to him "Cley".

The students stop jogging, many relieved as she walks up to them.

"Cley what were you thinking?" she snaps annoyed. The big guy looks at her shocked 'What". She growls "A young girl, who we are responsible for, is jogging by herself!" she glares at him "what were you thinking". She sighs when she spots his bewildered face "You weren't thinking were you?" he grins sheepishly at her looking slightly relieved. "I've got Rogue to track down the girl" she then walks up to him and pokes him in the chest and speaks in a low menacing voice and looks up at him "just be glad I haven't got Greem involved" she then spins around and heads back to the school.

She walks back to the 'Weapon Hall' to Jiei who is still holding her bow and arrow, she give a weak smile his way "Thankyou Jiei'. He hands her the bow "Everything alright Willow" She looks at him and gives a half smile "Yeh, just Cley being Cley' He looks thoughtful "Hmmm yes he can be rather troublesome can he?" she shrugs her shoulders "Yep, you got that right" she shakes her head "he just needs to learn to think". They look at each-other and Jiei hands her the arrows, "Relax Willow, stress is not good for the mind". She nods her head thoughtfully before heading towards the target practice once more.

…

At 3.30, the students crawled their way to the classroom after their first combat lesson after the Jog nothing exciting happened. They had to do lunges, push ups and sit ups, weights, drag each-other across the room, walk around the room with sandbags over their heads, flexible stretches, balancing techniques, and much more. Thus, it was no surprise that the students were physically drained even with the coaches power shots, which usually made things worse, because once the energy drained of they'd have less energy then before.

Many ignored the rough surface of the desks and decided to get some snooze just before their first challenge.

Sabath was dead to the world his head buried under his arms.

Camille was sliding of her chair, her head lobbing of to the left leaning against Jet, who was leaning back resting in the chair, his feet on the desk his head lolling to the right.

Xach was playing with Cley's mobile, he'd return it, but he couldn't help himself it was just there and he took the opportunity. He smirked, apparently Cley had an interest in gardening there were about three applications on his phone with many gardening tips.

Wallabee and Chiara were discussing the first challenge. Wallabee despite the strenuous lesson was still bubbling with excitement "Oh I hope the challenge is something difficult, perhaps challenge a teacher or or be alone with Greem and Deebler for a whole hour"

Chiara laughed "I don't think anyone here would be ready for either of those just yet and I don't think anyone at the moment would be up for anything too taxing" she gestured gently to her fellow classmates. Wallabee just flapped her hand "Detail's, Detail's, plus Chris would do anything for ratings you know I'm right" Chiara sighed a small smile on her face unfortunately Wallabee would be right.

Suddenly, a loud booming "Students!" bellowed through the room making many students jump to turn to face the front of the room where Chris was standing and Chef beside him carrying many sheets of paper. Chef and Chris were grinning like Cheshire cats, which the students all agreed was a bad thing.

Chris stamped the bundle of papers onto Addey's table making her squeak out in surprise causing a few chuckles to spread through the room.

Chris not liking the fact that the attention move from him, put two fingers to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The students looked at him appalled; Sabath growled and rubbed his sore ears "We're not dogs ya know", Chris just grinned and shrugged his shoulders making Sabath scowl. "Now that I've successfully gained everyone's attention" he grinned at Sabath who just grunted in response, his eyes turning red making Chris shift slightly "Ah well, now is time for me to announce your challenge" he grinned evilly and chuckled "The first challenge is a ….'Pop Quiz'".

The students stared.

Alexander raised an eyebrow "That's it?"

"You don't want to jinx it' Miranda's voice rang out.

Jay leaned back in his seat "I suggest we get comfy" he nodded his head towards the large pile of papers "cos that pile of papers ain't tiny, I think we may be here for a while"

There were several nods of agreement at his statement.

Karstin was feeling quietly confident, tests are her strong point.

Sasha raised her head and studied the males, which one would be best… a dark purple cloak caught her eye and she decided to stop looking, as Miss Reiper had entered the classroom.

Chris clapped his hands together excited "Glad you could make it Ma'am" Miss Reiper nodded her head once in his direction and stood complacently behind the teacher's desk facing the students.

Chef the placed a bundle of papers downwards on each students desk, then out of no-where a gigantic bronze sand-timer- about two metres in hight and each end about one metre wide, purple glowing dust in the top half. With a click of Chris's fingers the dust began to fall "Begin" he shouted.

…

Karstin stared at the quiz, no longer feeling confident. She flicked through it her eyes wide.

**Q1. Why is 'up' called 'up' and not 'down'? Vice Versa.**

**Q367. Why are unicorns good?**

**Q72. What is your favourite colour?**

**Q633. If there was a fight between an ant and a cockroach who would win?**

**Q55. What does the colour red mean to you?**

**Q101. Do you have any regrets?**

**Q102. What is your favourite movie?**

**Q753. A loved one is held hostage to your left, several random innocents are held hostage to your right, you were told to pick which side survived, but it is not definite either party would survive, what would you do?**

And on it continued, until finally:

**Q1007. Are you and Ignorant Savage?**

Roxy stared at the so called 'pop quiz' before her:

**Q2. Who are you?**

She was Roxy Everheart the 'sarcastic artist', it was that simple- right?

Zeke diligently went through the complex quiz, it was quite fascinating and rather intriguing, he planned to search out the 'Hall of Tombs' when he had the chance.

Sabath blinked at the quiz.

**Q44. What are you?**

The demon blood in him made him part demon and he hated that. Swallowing thickly and trying not to think what would happen if the other students found out he wrote: _part human, part demon. _This was the weirdest test he ever sat.

Chiara paused and looked at the question once more; taking a deep breath she wrote one word:

**Q67. Are assassins cold hearted individuals? **_**No**_

Jay raised an eyebrow at the next question.

**Q88. What is your philosophy on life?**

To be honest he hadn't really thought about it much, he kinda strolled through life and went with the flow…

**Q112. Frank lay's dead, in a standard square room with four walls and a roof nothing special about it. The room is bare, except for a table, some water, bits of smashed glass, and Frank. There is no blood, so how did Frank die?** [1]

Alexander rolled his eyes why would he care how some dude died/ Plus no blood- where is the fun in that!

Miranda paused in writing her answer and became very thoughtful and extremely serious.

**Q256. Is death really the worst thing that could happen to an individual?**

Sasha looked at the last question scandalised, she a savage? Never!

Corvus read the last question thoughtfully, was he an ignorant savage? He liked to think that he wasn't, that his life experiences so far had made him more aware of most, but he also knew that there were many things he was thankfully ignorant in. He wrote three words: _Aren't we all_.

…

After four long hours the 'pop quiz' was over. The students dropped their pens and flexed their fingers slumping into their uncomfortable chairs.

Greem watched her student's as they discussed the 'pop quiz' she was proud of them. So far they seemed to be managing with minimal fuss. She nodded to Chris as she made her leave, looking forward to grading the papers, it should be fun.

…

Jeffry scowled as he tried to gulp down Chef's grey bubbly 'gloop' he had served them for dinner, he was never going to complain about brussel sprouts again- Never Ever!. 

"So" Jay leaned in from across the table "What did you guys think of the quiz?". Jeffry grinned "that was the strangest and freakiest thing I've ever done" he then massaged his right hand "my hand deserves a bloody medal for completing it"

"I'd say we have a party celebrating the fact that we completed that thing" Harvey chimed in from his right. Jay chuckled "Dude, you'd throw a part cos someone turned on a light bulb" Harvey shrugged a proud smile on his face "What can I say/ I am a very friendly person"

Karstin stared at the 'gloop' before her, quizzes were her thing, sure she liked a challenge like anyone else, but she always was able to estimate how she had gone. However, there were so many variables it could go anywhere, she hadn't been this nervous about any test!

She watched enviously as Sandro slurped down the 'gloop' he looked so relaxed and happy. She just sighed.

Sasha happily ate her gourmet meal ignoring the stares that came her way happy she had 'arranged' it with Chef to make her a special meal and it turned out superb.

Suddenly, Chris bounded through the doors "Students the scores are ready" The students gaped; it only took one hour to mark the quizzes!

"Now, each question is worth five marks thus, making it a grand total of five thousand and thirty five points per student, now I shall call out your names at random and give your score" he then pointed to Chef, who was dressed in a cheerleaders costume, standing by a chalkboard "Chef will keep score and at the end the losers shall follow me to the Elimination room. Crystal"

The students nodded.

Chris grinned first up "Karstin" the girl looked up nervously "Your score is four thousand three hundred and twenty" the girl blinked unsure whether to be relieved or upset.

"Jet, your score is Three thousand nine hundred and twenty one" Jet shrugged his shoulders non-plussed.

"Tasha" the girl in question started to bite her nails "you scored four thousand and eighty one" she and Renee high-fived.

'Lyn you scored three thousand nine hundred and seventy five" Lyn just raised an eyebrow at that not really caring.

"Sabath, Camille, and Jay you all score four thousand one hundred and six" the three did some weird triple high-fiver whilst Sabath howled out in a scream "I am an animaaaaaaal"

'Todd you scored three thousand six hundred and sixty" Todd waggled his eyes at Lyn "Looks like I'll need some tutoring" Lyn just sighed.

"Katrina you scored three thousand eight hundred and twenty two" Katrina shot her fist in the air sending some sparks up.

'Jeffry and Harvey you scored three thousand and fifty-five" they high-fived and Harvey yelled out 'Partay"

"Renee you got three thousand six hundred and seventy two" Renee ran around the room doing her happy celebratory dance.

"Rocco, just four thousand" Rocco winked at the ladies "any-one need a tutor"

'Roxy and Wallabee, you two scored four thousand and twenty and three thousand seven hundred and sixty three" Roxy shrugged her shoulders whilst Wallabee joined Renee in her happy dance.

"Addey and Alice" the two held each-other 'four thousand two hundred and thirty one" the two girls squealed and hugged.

'Sandro, three thousand five hundred and thirty four" the big guy ran up and squeezed the life out of Karstin making her giggle.

"Sasha three thousand and five hundred" the girl shrugged.

"Miranda and Chiara" the two girls looked at each-other "four thousand and one" they both smiled in relief and congratulated the other.

"Alexander, three thousand seven hundred and sixty six" Alexander shrugged that seemed to be the average mark.

"Sapphire, three thousand seven hundred and sixty eight" she pumped her fists into the air "Wahoo, beat the evil guy" she completely ignored Alexander.

"Destiny, four thousand one hundred and twelve" the girl smiled approvingly.

"Austin and Xach, three thousand nine hundred and forty one" neither guy showed any emotion.

'Corvus, four thousand nine hundred and sixty nine" Corvis blinked and everyone lese looked awed.

"Zeke five thousand' every students jaw dropped, whilst Zeke did not move nor speak simply stayed silent celebrating internally.

"And finally Jesse four thousand points for the Warriors"

Chris took a deep breath "Well that's it folks, Chef which side one?" Everyone turned to face the chalk board and watched as Chef wrote the totals.

**Warriors: 52,606**

**Sorcerers: 57, 940**

There was a loud hoot of excitement from the Sorcerers whilst the Warriors moaned in disappointment.

Chris clapped his hands "Excellent, now Sorcerers follow me to the elimination room"

"What!' Sasha shrieked "we won!"

Lyn growled "Unfortunately, I agree with that girl"

Alexander glared "I have no qualms with giving you grievous bodily harm"

Chris grinned and shrugged his shoulders "I'm afraid I'm not the one you have to pick a fight with"

Alexander stepped forward "Who?"

"Me" Alexander stepped back when Miss Reiper entered the room. Chris spun around "Excellent timing, as always' Greem nodded her head once and the two made their way out of the hall, the Sorcerer's followed with caution leaving the relieved Warriors.

…

The sorcerers shivered as they made their way to the elimination room. The stood nervously in-front of the single bench, each wanting to sink through the ground as Greem looked severely at them and Chris grinned at them manically. Greem spoke first her tone sharp "Sit' no-one dared to disobey. Chris grinned "Now, the students that are staying…"

"Sasha Pierce" Greem cut through him, he pouted "awe do you have to spoil the fun?', but Greem ignored him focussing her attention on the girl who was standing excitedly a grin on her face "You have been expelled"

Sasha's face fell "What!" Greem eyed Sasha her expression serious and she spoke firmly 'Your attitude and abuse of powers is intolerable here at DeWinter High".

And, before the girl could protest any further, Chef grabbed her and threw her out through the door with the flashing yellow 'Exit' sign above.

Sasha surprisingly landed at the 'Dock of Shame' where at yacht was waiting for her.

Greem gave a nod to the students and glided out of the expulsion room.

…

The sombre Sorcerers made their way back to the courtyard and headed towards the stairs so they could collapse in their dormitories.

Miranda spoke up 'I think it's a good thing we had an elimination now" the group looked at her shocked "Well, I think because now we know we never want to go through that again'

Chiara grinned "I'd agree to that"

Destiny laughed 'At-least we got rid of that arrogant 'princess'"

Jeffry grinned "Amen to that"

The Warriors greeted them warmly when they met up in the courtyard "So, whose gone" Tasha questioned the group.

Destiny grinned "Take a guess"

The Warriors surveyed the happy Sorcerer's, Renee whooped out loud and danced when she noticed a certain brunette was missing.

Karstin moved along with the rest of the group as they made their way to the dreaded stairs. For some reason she felt a strange buzzing inside her something was telling her that there was an extra presence near by just outside the school 'A stranger" she spoke.

"A stranger' Sandro blurted out rather loudly and thus catching the attention of the rest of the warriors. 'What do you mean 'a stranger'?" he questioned her.

She shrugged her shoulders perfectly aware that everyone had stopped to listen "I don't know, all I know is that there is a strange presence and not a teacher or the Deebler fellow outside this very school now"

That got every-ones attention, who else could be on he Island?

Jesse perked up; having a hunch as to who this stranger could be "Can you tell us more"

Karstin shrugged and moved her foot a bit 'They are possibly about twenty meters from the entrance gates"

Suddenly, Jesse dashed through the courtyard at through the entrance passage, the rest of the students on his heels.

**The Chase was On…**

**...**

**GwendolynD**

'...


	7. Chloe DeWinter and The White Village

**Chloe DeWinter and The White Village**

Sasha's Audition Tape:

*The camera comes on, and shows a pool party going on. There are plenty of  
boys there, as well as some girls, but some of them look upset. The camera  
moves over and walks over to a girl coming out of the pool. She is beautiful.  
A boy comes over, and hands her a towel, bowing his head. The girl smiles and  
pats his head as she dries off. She then goes to sit down in one of the  
chairs. She notices the camera, and smiles arrogantly*

"Hello there, little people who are watching this. My name is **Sasha Pierce**,  
the niece of the most powerful and richest man in the city." *She notices a  
butler passing by and snaps her fingers. The butler hands her a drink, before  
bowing and walking away. "As I was saying, I know that this school is meant  
for people with super powers. Well, you're looking at one right now. Watch  
this." *Sasha gets up and walks over to a boy talking to a girlfriend. Sasha  
smirks and looks into the boy's face, blowing him a kiss, which hypnotizes  
him. He then becomes under her control. The girl looks at Sasha with an evil  
look, not that Sasha cares. "As you can see, I have the power to hypnotize the  
minds of weak males with ease. Therefore, I shall you make the right choice,  
and allow me into your school. Ta-ta." *She blows a kiss to the camera, and  
the boy holding it falls to the ground, breaking the camera*

Chris cackles at the camera "Well, that's the first camper gone, what will happen next!"

…

The entire class ran, pushing themselves on adrenaline unsure why, but they pushed themselves.

Jesse's heart pumped as he caught a flash of white and he chased after it taking the lead of the group.

The white flash dashed through the forest expertly making many twists and turn. The forest didn't seem to be much help either, blocking them and uplifting roots.

Working as one, Chiara used her powers to create a path; Sandro with Karstin on his back, following Karstins instructions he Jet and Todd ran up ahead; Corvus fused with Karasu and took flight; Wallabee flew up with him and used her telekinesis to create a clearer view for the two; Sabath turned into his werewolf form staying with the group straining his sound and smell senses.

Sabath stayed with Chiara and Jesse at the front and the group 'V''ed of keeping their ears and eyes open for anything.

Jesse found it harder to concentrate as he ran through the forest, the longer he ran flashes of her faces filled his minds eye, making him loose track of where he was.

"There" Destiny pointed out.

Up ahead, Todd, Jet, and Sandro were working together to block the figure and eventually the figure stilled.

Jesse paused as he watched the stilled figure as did everyone else. Sabath transformed back, Wallabee and Corvus flew back down and gradually the group made their way towards the figure.

Jesse fought the urge not to slap himself as he took calming breaths to relax his speeding heart. There standing before him in the flesh was Chloe DeWinter.

…

Meanwhile, Sasha had been dropped of…at was a barren white Island.

Sasha was miserable, not only was she the first voted of, but she hadn't even lasted one full day and they just dumped her in the cold without any warning, she was freezing!

She got up and looked around to find some shelter, in doing so she spotted a golden stand with a stone sign on it. Curious she walked forwards, the sign read:

_Hello, Sasha Pierce, we'd like to welcome you to,_

_The White Village_

_This shall be your home for the duration of the show. We hope you enjoy your stay! Please leave your luggage as it would be for collected for you._

_Thirteen_

Just as she finished reading, the stand vanished and the earth began to move. Startled Sasha gripped onto her luggage, what started as a soft vibrate turned into a rougher rumble. The earth then started to shift. Sasha, who had grappled herself over her luggage turned her head and stared as the earth lifted itself and formed a dome shape. When the earth stopped rumbling, Sasha sagged into her luggage only to have to shield her eyes when a bright light shone through the cave.

She peered down and she noticed that she was standing on the start of a series of steps that lead through the blinding light. Sasha crawled forwards and peered over the edge, however all she could see was blinding light. Crawling back a bit, she then stood up, took a last look at her luggage she took the first step.

Continuing down she failed to notice the red fox dart in behind her before the cave closed.

Sasha walked down the snow steps, through the light tunnel, slightly apprehensive as to what could come. The light danced across her skin, sending a tingling sensation through her body and warming her cold figure.

As she takes the last step the light thins.

Sasha sucks in her breath the image before her was beautiful, simply breathtaking almost like a fairytale.

…

The group didn't know what to do next.

Chloe stood in the centre her eyes wide and her hands holding herself, looking every bit like a cornered creature.

Jesse bit his dry lips unsure what to do. His only thoughts had been solely focused with finding her, he hadn't though beyond that. Not wanting to scare her he slowly raised his right hand "Hi" he licked his lips feeling extremely nervous "My name is Jesse Smith".

She stared at him not moving. As she continued to stare, he did his best not to fidget. Eventually, she bowed her head and curtseyed very gracefully. She then looked at him expectedly. Not expecting that, he hesitated before he awkwardly bowed. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time. After a while she spoke "My name" her voice was like soft silk "is Chloe DeWinter".

Silence fell upon the group.

Jesse felt he just had an iceblock dropped down his spine as he stared. Even though he new it to be her name, namely due to his vision, to have it confirmed sent a strange sensation flitter in the pit of his stomach.

Jay watched the girl; he couldn't take his gaze of her. He hung onto a brunch as he leaned forwards a bit. There was something about her… perhaps it was the way she held herself, the way she moved with grace, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, her prominent cheekbones, her full lips and her voice …'snap' unable to gain his balance he lost his footing and tumbled forwards.

Jesse barley contained his groan when Jay fell face forwards right at Chloe's feet, scaring the girl and causing her to stagger backwards from him. Jesse just had to groan when Jay hastened to get up as quick as possible, completely frightening the girl and have her run behind Sandro and fearfully peer out behind the big guys shoulder her feet sweeping the forest floor.

Jay stilled, trying to ignore the strange sensation in the pit of his stomach and the heat rising to his cheeks, he looked into the eyes of the girl peering over Sandro's right shoulder. Jay slowly and carefully raised his palms in a peace-giving gesture and then started to move backwards, not daring to look away from her eyes and praying to the almighty being above that he won't screw things up more.

…

Sasha took in the sight before her, it was gorgeous. In the distance she spotted several mountains, their heads covered in a light blue/silvery fog. Snow was everywhere except, where there were clear pebble paths, above tall oak tree branches loomed over and frozen cherry tree's scattered between the oaks, and tear-drop icicles sparkled from the tree braches a blue glow shone from them and peeking through the tree's Sasha could just make out an old fashioned thatched cottage. Stepping out onto the pebbled pathway before her, she started to explore _The White Village._ She continued to walk down and the trees' began to thin out. Stopping she noticed that more pebble paths came into view and that they all lead to several old fashioned thatched cottages, many surrounded by beautiful plants, vines creeping across walls and fences, tear-drops sparkling in every direction.

Her eyes widened when she spotted in the middle of a clearance, an ice sculpture of a rose, where the rose was crystalline pink.

Deciding to continue on, she made her way forwards sticking to her path, never noticing the red fox follow her. She felt her mouth drop open when she found herself in an old fashioned wood and slate town.

She made her way through the Village, wanting to get to wherever it was she was staying first, something telling her to stay to the same path, she continued forwards only pausing to look at a giant ice sculpture of a giant star, which was revolving and as it slowly turned, spark shot from it spraying the place. She gasped when a few landed on her instantly warming her.

However, as she continued to trudge on, one thing disturb her, she was yet to come across a single individual.

She walked on exiting the town, still not noticing the red fox darting at her heels.

On she went, following the trail up a hill. As Sasha reached the top, she paused. There on the hill was a man, he standing side-on to her and was just staring forwards, he stood still, his right hand lay behind him and his left held a black umbrella. He was a pale, tallish, thin fellow, he had floppy light brown hair that fell into his eyes, he had a longish nose, and a slightly angular jaw. He wore a loose white long sleeved t-shirt with wooden buttons, which was neatly tucked into brown pants, brownish/red leather 'grandpa' shoes and yellow and red stripped suspenders.

She walked up to him and stood in-front of him "Hi"

He looked at her and her breath hitched; he had amazing twinkling and highly intelligent amber eyes.

"Hello"

She blinked, his soft rumble of a voice surprising her once more.

"Uh, Hi, my name is Sasha Pierce …" she stopped there unsure of what to say or what she was aloud to say for that matter, strangely feeling conscious of offending the man. She looked at his face, as he stared back patiently at her understanding in his eyes.

He nodded to the other side of the hill "Just a bit further, Miss Pierce, and you shall reach your destination"

She nodded her head "Oh, thanks…"

Picking up her unasked question, the man gave her a small smile "I presume you are inquiring after my name, yes?"

She nodded her head.

"It is Fate"

"Oh" Sasha then headed down to the other side of the hill. Never noticing, Fate give a nod to the red fox that followed her.

…

Sasha let out a gasp of wonderment; down at the end of the hill was a clear sparkling blue running stream. Over the stream was a stone bridge and the across the other side was a forest of giant Jacaranda trees, which created a purple carpet in the sky and directly opposite where the path continued on, they arched over creating an enchanting pathway.

Curious, Sasha continued on wondering how much further her destination and to once again let out a gasp of wonderment when she entered a green circular patch within the forest where a red rose garden lay. Within the rose garden there were four mini stone waterfalls with connecting basins. Sasha was curious, but thought it was best to inspect another time. So she followed the urge to inspect and walked on.

The Jacaranda forest ended and Sasha's jaw dropped. She sincerely hoped this was where she'd be staying.

…

The class held their breath as they watched Jay walk backwards.

Jesse gave a sigh of relief as Chloe slinked around Sandro and took her first hesitant step back to the centre. His eyes widened in astonishment, however, she glided across the forest floor to where Jay was standing.

Jay once again froze and his brain turned to mush unsure what to do or think, feeling everything but his usual cool. She stopped in-front of him and looked right into his eyes. He stared straight back, silently thinking up punishments, like drinking from the toilet if he did anything rash. However, the longer he stared the harder it was for him to turn away, her eyes had him captured. They were beautiful, the way they reflected the nightlife around them, they were wild and very expressive clearly displaying her curiosity, but they were also extremely haunting, those expressive eyes displaying loss, detachment, and fear so much fear. The longer she stared he started to feel a sense of nervousness bubbling within him as she continued to look at him giving him a feeling as though she were reading his soul.

Chloe then cocked her head to her right, her eyes brightening slightly, as if she had figured something out.

She smiled 'Your Jay Louis"

Jay was startled, how did she know that? Even better, what else did she know? However, he didn't say anything, the smile on her face kept him quiet.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

Once again startled he grinned at her "No worries" unsure why she was thanking him, but knowing better to questions things at the moment.

An awkward silence followed; well the only person not affected was Chloe DeWinter herself.

As the students pondered what to do next, Chloe, the subject of their worry, stood still her eyes vacant as she swayed with the wind on the spot calm and content, humming with the small smile plastered onto her face, seemingly ignorant of her slightly bewildered and spooked audience.

Suddenly the humming stopped and Chloe went rigid. She whipped her head around as she stared wide eyed, where Miranda and Chiara were standing. The two girls silently grabbed each-others' hands for support putting as neutral expressions each could handle, when she started to walk in their direction.

Sabath watched curious, he then looked at the strange girl's gaze and noticed she was looking beyond the two girls. He then noticed her head was tilted slightly, her hair falling over her shoulder exposing her left ear. He shut his eyes and concentrated for a while he couldn't hear anything, until…"Footsteps". He looked at the group at spoke clearly so everyone could hear "People are coming" he then nodded where the still Chloe-girl was staring, surprised that she heard that early even with his heightened senses due to his wolf form he hadn't heard anything, until he really concentrated and that was still a good few minuets after she had known, he was impressed.

At Sabath's word, everyone turned to face the direction he indicated at. And low and behold Miss Reiper and the blue haired teacher emerged through the tree's making their way towards them.

Greem looked right at the girl, ignoring her students and Rogue stayed silent by her side, she extended her right hand "You my child are gifted"

After a long moment, Chloe tentivly extended her right hand just stopping before Greem's hand her face hardened and a look of determination crossed her features just as she placed her hand into Greem's. Chloe then took the lead, her head high as gracefully lead the group towards the school.

…

Sasha continued to stare in-front of her at the centre of a delicate and elegant frozen mote lay what appeared to be a giant, layered, vanilla cake, which had a giant golden candle with red flames at its peak.

There was what appeared to be a red ribbon with golden arches printed on it circling each layer of the building and what appeared to be deep purple lilies decorated the edge of each layer.

Taking a deep breath Sasha entered to what she was ninety-nine percent sure was to be her residents for the rest of the show. Not noticing the fox jump and transform into a sparrow following her into the delicious looking building,

Entering one golden archway, Sasha briefly wondered if she could have this place re-created at home before she decided to explore.

It was a bright and warm ring shaped room. It had wooden panelled walls, which had bronze candle holders and charcoal drawing with bronze frames between each candle holder, the floor was velvet red carpet circling the room were several coal fires, which had giant wooden sticks crisscrossing at the tip and a circle of stones at the fire's base and surrounding each fire were very different shaped marshmallow looking couches and between each fire made out of stone was a similar cabinet to the one in the common room.

She noticed as she circled the room, that there were several round purple patches with a gold number in them, however as they were insignificant she ignored them and continued her inspection of the room.

One charcoal painting caught her eye; at the top of the painting with a slight shade if red was obviously the ends of a mini skirt, the extending from the mini were two very nicely shaped legs, both bending in an awkward position of the knees and the feet, which were clad in nine-inch heel, were pointing inwards and across the legs, just above the knees and borderline upper thigh was the word 'Virtue', this made Sasha smile, virtue so easily forgotten and so easily dismissed.

Looking around the room she recalled that she hadn't seen a door or a window, perplexed she circled the room a few times, stumped she was just about to give up when she noticed the purple patches…she counted them, there were exactly six of them and there was an equal space between each one…

Slightly suspicious Sasha picked a random number and stepped in the fourth one.

Nothing happened.

Trying a new tactic she spoke clearly as possible: 'Four'.

Suddenly, a purple glow engulfed her and she felt a strong breeze push up and with a 'whoosh' blast her upwards.

She never noticed the sparrow fly out and transform into an eagle to fly up to the fourth floor in time to see Sasha shoot up out of a deep purple lily and land in the same lily with a 'thump' her arms and legs hanging over the lily's edges.

Sasha pulled herself up and toppled herself over the edge of the lily. Standing up she brushed her-self of and took note of her surroundings. She noticed two things; one she was outdoors and two' she was on the fourth floor. She also noted between each lily was a red ring that looked to be made of red liquorice. With resignation she stepped into the red ring and with a 'Whoosh' and a 'thump' she found herself once more on her arse.

Standing up she rubbed her sore bum and inspected the room she found herself in. It was a simple room, with plain white ceiling; red walls an floor and several wooden panelled doors. On further inspection she noticed that there was gold printing on the doors, with her ex-classmates name on each door.

Grabbing a random door she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She raised an eyebrow and went to look for the door with her name on it.

With butterflies squirming in her stomach she opened her door. Once more she found herself with an unhinged door and big wide eyes.

Sweet Mother of Mercy!

She walked forwards, in the centre of the ceiling was a giant crystalline chandelier; in the centre of the room was a giant king sized bed with red silk sheet, to her right was a giant mirror, which opened as she walked towards it, which revealed a walk-in closet which surprisingly her clothes were already filled in it; walking back out she spotted three more wooden doors, she walked through the first door happily accepting the nicely white marbled bathroom and enormous spa, she then exited the bathroom and headed to the next door, she grinned widely at the black room, which had several dark blue coloured circles randomly painted across the ceiling, four walls and floor in all different sizes and not to mention the awesome surround sound home movie theatre, with the wall sized screen, excited she entered the third room, to only be disappointed when it was empty, the entire room was covered in silver tiles, puzzled she walked out her eyes gleaming when she spotted the red and gold trimmed velvet couch which had a simple wooden table in-front of it, the table however, had a chocolate fondue fountain in its centre, three wooden troughs on its left which were filled with; cherries, strawberries, and marshmallows, then on the right of the fountain were four taps, their labels reading: 'Water', 'Hot Coco', 'Coffee', and 'Apple Cider'.

Sasha squealed in excitement she was in paradise!

She spun around and collapsed onto her bed sinking into the red velvet sheets around her.

…

The students achingly made their way up the spiral staircases and dragged their bodies to their beds and collapsed into them, the adrenaline having escaped them, exhausted after their first full day at DeWinter high.

The white plastic clocks that hung in each dorm ticked over one minute, it was exactly two thirty-four in the morning.

…

**Thankyou, GwendolynD**


	8. Teenagers Thinking With Hormones

I am finished! Uni, exams and this chapter! I have been waiting for so, so, so, sooooooo, long to finish this chapter, however, my Uni requirements have prevented me from doing so, but it is now done- so Yay!

Also, on an unrelated note, but another good thing, I managed to get 40 out of 50 for this hour long role play group assignment I had to do for this course- which we were only given five weeks to research and script, so Yay!, again.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, well this entire story really, so I hope you enjoy reading it as-well. And to make up for the wait I made sure every student, received a decent sized paragraph. If I've **missed** anyone let me know- it **wasn't** intentional.

I would like to add that no matter what, I will try to continue writing this. At the moment as things go I have no intentions of ever quitting this story, but you never know what life throws at me. However, for now you can say that I do not plan on ever stopping the story as I love it so much- despite the length between updates.

One final thing I'd like to mention is that unlike many other 'submit-your-own character' stories I've read, I do not plan on making the 'expelled' characters disappear for the rest of the story until the final challenge. I personally think it kinda sucks, especially if your character goes after the first few eliminations, in some cases it means they don't go beyond the first or second chapter. So I'd like to continue writing about everyone- though the first few to go wouldn't be talked about extensively.

Now, finally onwards with the chapter:

**Teenagers Thinking with their Hormones**

Destiny rolled of her stomach and looked up at the plastic clock in the room, she noticed it read 8.05. She was surprised it was that late, she thought Chris would have woken them up earlier. Shrugging it of Destiny decided to have a shower.

_What Destiny and the rest of the students don't know is that Greem threatened Chris with raising Mrs McClean- the great Grandmother McClean who single-handedly raised seven boys, if he didn't let them sleep._

Destiny finished her shower and decided to walk down to the common room. Seeing the creepy bandana guy down there, smiled at him "Morning" she greeted him, but she got no response. She rolled her eyes, and then eyeing the ceramic centre of the common room she thought a coffee would be a good idea.

After a few tries she had a coffee and curled herself up in one of the gigantic leather couches trying to ignore the creepy guy seated on the opposite end of the room.

…

Zeke was unaware of the other occupant; he was engrossed in the Tomb currently in his lap. 'Darwin's Notes' it was based on Darwin's theory of evolution and his notes on not just evolution, but animals themselves, not only that but it was written by creature enthusiast P.[1], who did comparisons with advancements today and put his own thoughts on Darwin's work. It was an extremely intriguing read.

Zeke had gotten up at five that morning and decided to head towards the hall of tombs. Seeing the tomb monitor staring intently at the chess board before him, after a good while, he made his left hand went forwards and used the horse to kill a white castle. Zeke surprising himself moved a white pawn forwards, successfully placing the horse in direct line of fire.

The man didn't say anything just simply made his next move and for the next two hours the two were set in a silent battle of wits.

Teishu, he learnt the man's name was, beat him, but Zeke didn't mind he had enjoyed himself. After the game, Teishu suddenly got up and walked though the wall coming back out with the Tomb. Zeke accepted the book and went up to the common room eager to read it.

…

Corvus was also an early riser, who got up a few minutes after Zeke. Once awake he cleaned up his area, grateful to be here. He then went to have a shower, after taking care or Karasu offcourse. He then went with Karasu on his shoulder, down towards the common room and heading down towards the courtyard. Corvus stood, shocked, just at the moment he entered the courtyard from the other side Miss Chloe DeWinter entered. Her midnight hair and white dress flowed around her as she glided in a trance like state. She continued to walk on completely unaware of his presence and she continued to glide along and walked were he and Karasu had just come from.

Blinking slowly he came back to his senses and silently asked Karasu a question, getting an affirmative response he smiled softly before the two of them fused together and took flight.

…

Soon all of the students were making their way down to breakfast.

Miranda looked down at her stomach and sighed deeply as she made her way down to the breakfast table. She wasn't sure if she could continue to live of Chefs food for much longer and it had been only one day already, but it was worth it to be here surrounded by people like her-self.

"Thinking about Chef's food"

"Huh" Miranda turned around confused.

"You were looking at your stomach with a resigned look on your face" Chiara explained her comment to Miranda.

Miranda chuckled softly, "Yeah was convincing my-self putting up with Chefs cooking was worth being here"

Chiara hmmmnd "Most defiantly worth it"

Miranda noted a strong determination behind Chiara's words, but she let it slide.

The two girls then entered the dining hall.

…

Both girl's eyes widened increasingly and their mouths opened in shock surprise, when a heavenly sent of well cooked beef stew wafted towards to their noses.

Miranda could feel herself drool at the heavenly scent, she then looked at Chiara and the girl grinned at her and she grinned back.

Reaching the serving window, they realised what they smelled wasn't beef stew, but nice chunky meat pies and a few vegetable ones for the vegetarians. However, the two accepted neither being the type of person to 'kick a gift horse in the mouth'.

The girls sat down with their pies, across from Jesse who grinned up at them "This is brilliant, tastes bloody good, never knew Chef had it in him, though don't know what he is thinking pies for breakfast, but hey I'm going to take this while I can"

Miranda laughed "I can't believe this either" she then ventured to bite into her pie "And this is simply divine" she stated between chews. She finished her pie.

Chiara who had just taken her first bite looked at her wide eyed.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders "What, they were delicious"

Jesse gave her a high-five "I told you they were bloody good"

Chiara smiled softly as she went back to her pie each precious bite tingling her taste buds. She'd have to admit this was heaven- she couldn't believe it was Chefs cooking, but all of the evidence pointed to Chef, who else was there to cook?

Harvey bumped Chiara out-of her blissfulness- causing her to choke on her pie and look up in surprise. He jerked his head to the right to the corner of the table where Jay ate his pie- or more or less attempted to unsuccessfully eat his pie.

"What do you think is up with him?"

Chiara looked thoughtfully at him, the poor boy looked so lost. Jay seemed like a nice guy, whom she hoped would be a good friend to her, Chiara felt she'd go and see if she could help him.

"No Idea, but I think I'll talk to him" with that she got up and sat by Jay.

…

Across from the hall, Tasha, Renee, and Wallabee were having an interesting conversation or well, Wallabee was chatting and Tasha and Renee were nodding and listening adding their thoughts every now and then.

"Just think" Wallabee spoke excitedly "The world would be a better place if people just thought with their noggins" she stated whilst pointing to her head. "If a person stood in the middle of the road and smelled the fumes during traffic hour, they'd maybe get a reality check and think about what driving did to the planet and those that drive those little 'enviro' friendly cars got their sticks from their arses they'd realise that 'enviro' cars aren't the solution and that they should I don't' know ride a bike or even recycle, perhaps"

Renee grinned "How about learn how to rain dance?"

Tasha grinned "At-least dancing would keep people fit"

Wallabee smiled "True, most people don't look after the environment due to basic laziness" she then grinned wryly "so to solve the problem, we should get them to rain dance, get them fit and then hopefully they would feel revived enough to look after the planet that they depend on to survive"

Renee poked her tongue out and rolled her eyes out and laughed and then suddenly grabbed her food with her hands and put her broken pie into her mouth " 'aus e r ll inals" she then spat it out back onto her plate "Arg… hot, hot, ho-o-o-ot" she cried fanning her tongue.

Tasha looked at her, mouth open slightly 'Huh"

Reneee grinned "Cause we are all animals"

The three laughed.

…

Jay sat their trying to work around what had happened this morning.

_He had woken up to find her standing there just in-front of his bed staring at him. Just standing there and staring- at him. His mind froze._

"_Mr Louis" she stated calmly to him, her voice rang beautifully to his ears and he just stared back, unable to function properly._

_He just stared back at her in shock. He didn't know how to respond._

"_Mr Louis' she stated once more._

_He continued to staure dumbly back and blinked, slowly comprehending what she was saying "Jay, call me Jay" he mumbled lightly slowly rising from his stupor. _

"_Jay" she smiled slightly and the next thing he knew her hand was in his and he was being dragged out of his bed down the many stairs- briefly aware they were going down faster than he could accomplish- and heading out of the castle and into the forest._

_She expertly pulled him through the dark forest, never halting in her step as he hurried to catch up to her, then just as suddenly as she grabbed him, she stopped and let go of his hand._

_She whipped around and smiled at him._

_He watched as her eyes started to glow an amazing swirl of amber and jade, she brought her hands forward and began to mumble some words- which he couldn't make out._

_He watched transfixed as the wind picked up and swirled around her, her hair going wild. Then suddenly the wind stopped, Chloe lowered her hands and her eyes stopped glowing. A white glow shone between them and a translucent form shaped between the two of them. _

_It was an elder tallish male, with a slim build with a short buzz cut, but Jay could see the curls, the man or Jay supposed ghost had big round eyes and a big grin on his face and Jay suspected despite the translucent colouring that when the man was alive he was black._

"_Jay, meet Claude Louis, I believe if I am correct an ancestor of yours and an old DeWinter family friend"_

_All Jay could do was gape, feeling extremely conscious of the fact that he was only wearing his pyjama shorts._

_The ghost smiled at him 'Hello son"_

"_Hi" Jay replied weekly._

_Claude laughed "Not your normal morning ritual I suppose"_

_Jay scratched the back of his head "Yeah I don't normally go around talking to ghosts, in-fact I'm not even sure if there is a normal protocol here…"_

_Claude flippantly waved his hand 'Relax boy I just came here for a chat"_

"_What about?"_

_Claude suddenly turned very serious "The DeWinter family"_

_Jay was confused, mind you an ancestor of his had come to him to chat- that didn't happen every day, so he supposed he had a reason to be confused 'What about them" he questioned Claude._

"_What do you know about the DeWinter family?" Claude questioned him._

_Jay thought back to the blue haired teacher and her simple explanation she had given them, back after that 'hike' in the forest. "They're an old rich family right?"_

_Claude nodded his head "Do you know what happened with them?"_

_Jay thought "They were ostracized weren't they?"_

_Claude nodded hid head "Correct" he then nodded his head in the direction of a few logs on the floor "Would you like to sit down?"_

_Jay shook his head "Nah, I'm cool standing"_

_Claude smiled at him "Very well then, The DeWinter family as you know is an old family a very old family, that is of noble blood and once upon-a-time was very respected and looked up with great awe and fascination by almost everyone. Nearly every single person looked up to the DeWinters, they all wanted to be their friend, people went to great lengths to be acknowledged by a DeWinter." Claude paused in his speech looking reflecting, his eyes became distant "The DeWinter family, despite their nobility, were one of the kindest and gracious families I had the pleasure of meeting."_

_Claude looked at him a wistful smile on his face "You know us Louis's, despite being of colour, were a simple middleclass family, growing up I was given a fine education and didn't have a single uncomfortable day in my life, life was easy and then I met her Elizabeth DeWinter at first I was shocked, a person of such nobility talking to a simpleton like myself, but I soon learnt to enjoy her company. She became a good friend of mine Jay." Claude turned to look at him, his face solemn "Then the rumours started…and I ruined it all"._

_Claude sighed, looking very old and extremely remorseful._

"_What happened?" Jay pestered him being the curious person he was._

"_For some unknown reason people started to fear the DeWinters, fear unfortunately allows people to act rash, first it was just rumours- nothing nice mind you, people said all kinds of things- that the DeWinters were witches, spawns of satin, devils in disguise and on they went, but they were just rumours and the DeWinters kept their heads high and evaded the taunts. Eventually one by one, people lost trust in them, stopped talking to them, they weren't invited to the parties- which displayed the loss of their high social status and their respect, it got worse- people threw stonse at their property, sent threatening messages, to their friends too, anyone that was connected with the DeWinters were treated as scum"_

"_You included" Jay summarized._

"_Me included, she would come to me, you know, I would hold her and she'd cry to me telling me all her worries and I'd jus sit there and hold her unable to do anything to comfort her. I was scared, my good friend was being haunted and teased, but I didn't know what to do." Claude took a deep shuddering breath before continuing on "I barley remember why, I believe I had some herbs she had asked for, but I was walking towards the DeWinter household, when a cold chill ran through my spine, foregoing the front entrance I made my way around the estate and entered to the back, and there she was, she had her arms stretched out and her eyes were glowing red, I did the only thing I could think of I dropped the herbs and ran. The next morning I didn't know what else to do, I confided with priest, I told him what I had seen. The next morning, there was an angry mob with pitch forks and flamed torches, the DeWinters barley escaped."_

_Claude looked gravely at Jay and Jay knew if ghosts could cry, Claude would be right now._

"_I betrayed my friend, the same friend that came to me for help, the same friend that cried on my shoulder, I betrayed her, she trusted me. Since that day I never saw her or a DeWinter, since young Chloe contacted me"_

_Jay was speechless._

_For a while the two men stood there in complete silence, both lost in their thoughts._

"_I regretted it every day, till the day I died; I never told no-one what happened, not even my wife."_

"_Then why me?, Why tell me "_

"_The DeWinters never left this Island and because of that a Louis has never met a DeWinter, till now"_

"_What does that mean?" Jay was confused._

"_I want to repent for what I've done. Elizabeth and I had a strong bond, something that is rare and precious, to break a bond is criminal. I'd never be able to come to peace with myself If I don't, as I am no longer alive I'd have to do it through my ancestor, you"_

"_Louis is a popular last name, how can you be certain that I'm your descendent?"_

_Claude smiled mysteriously at him "I just know, Jay, I know it"_

_Jay raised a brow at him, but Claude shook his head._

"_So you want me to repay your mistake?"_

"_Yes" was the simple reply._

"_How exactly?" _

_Claude just smiled and in a blinding flash of white he was gone. Lowering his hand from his eyes, Jay noticed that he was alone in the forest and that Chloe was no longer there. Before he could panic about being alone and lost in the massive forest, however, a hand crept out and grabbed his. Jay looked up and smiled gratefully at the silent girl, she just stared back and started to lead him back to the school. _

_As she walked, Jay studied her, the way she walked straight, her head tall, her feet taking graceful fluid steps, despite her dishevelled looks and wildness; he could see the regal blue-bloodedness in her._

_When they reached the courtyard, she relinquished her grip on him and exited the courtyard and he entered the breakfast hall._

_So here he was, eating his breakfast, with only his shorts on._

As he was deep in thought, he did not notice the figure sit next to him. So when Chiara tapped him on the shoulder he jumped so suddenly, he spilt some of the meat on himself- luckily the meat wasn't hot yet.

"I'm so sorry"

He just wiped what he could of him and smiled at her "At-least I haven't showered yet."

She smiled meekly at him "Can I ask why"

He grinned "That would be a story for another time"

"Oh, um, Jay, are you alright?"

He tried to smile reassuringly at her "Yeah, I'm fine."

At her inquiring look "Just received some family news that I need to decipher- nothing too bad, just need to adjust to it as it was a bit of a shock its all" he explained to her.

She cocked her head to her side "If you're sure"

Wanting to be alone Jay got up "Now if you don't mind, I think I'd go and have that shower- especially if I wanted to be on time for class"

Chiara smiled at him "Sure, no worries' and she then left him and he wandered up to the dormitories.

* * *

Soon it was time for their first class of the day; Weaponry, so the group of students made their way towards the classroom, no-one wanting to be late.

Todd walked into the classroom first, he then got distracted, tripped over a chair and fell face down his legs banging on the chair.

Lyn smirked as she stepped over him.

Jet sped forwards not wanting to wait, got distracted and tripped over Todd and landed face down at Lyn's feet, who just rolled her eyes, his feet knocking Todd back down in the head.

Corvus bent down to help the two boys only to be knocked down by Rocco, who had come in after him, making Karasu squawk indigently.

Alice and Addey shrieked as they just dodged Jesse falling over the ever growing dog-pile. They sat down to join Renee, who sat on a table cross legged happily eating a box of popcorn (God knows where she got it). Renee cackled happily when Jay also joined the pile.

Many girls gave successful bouts of laughter as Jeffrry managed to take Sabath and Harvey into a successful tumble across the pile. He landed on his back, his legs on a desk and his head lolling on Jet.

Destiny walked across the dog-pile and sat down smirking next to Lyn. The two girls sat there enjoying the destruction happening at their feet.

Chiara and Miranda successfully grabbed Karstin before Sandro fell, which led to several loud groans to be emitted from the pile and mutterings of crushed ribs.

Rocco was positive his face was horribly disfigured.

Sapphire, Tasha, and Karstin let out several shrieks of laughter as Wallabee pushed a stunned Xach onto the pile, with Zeke at his heels.

Austin would have been the only male not to fall, if it hadn't been for Wallabee pushing him as-well.

Roxy had to hide a giggle as she saw the shocked look on his face as he fell onto the tip of the pile.

The guys then scrambled up to untangle themselves, Todd crawled up from under the pile and made his way up to Lyn, he then dragged himself up and sat in a seat next to her and grinned "How about a kiss, to heal my bruised and battered body"

Lyn rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Todd just grinned his goofy grin and sighed turning his attentions to the front, which was where the distraction created the spectacular entrance lay.

Now what was it that caused such a dramatic response?

Anya Fedrov, the weaponry instructor.

She lay in a very provocative and theatrical manner on-top of the teachers oak desk. Her head and arms were flung over one end of the desk, her red curls cascading down , the wood panels of the desk, her neck and bust were displayed as her back arched slightly, her knees were bent, her right leg was brought up towards her backside and her left leg was stretched out longer, but still bent.

Through all of the commotion Anya was yet to move. She lay still, her mouth shut in a defiant pout and her eyes close. At exactly Ten-thirty Anya moved…

In one fluid movement, she brought her left knee up to her right knee and she swung her head and arms up, pulling herself up to a sitting position, she then rose still facing side on to the students, she then turned forwards to them. She raised her left hand towards the red and white animals on the ceiling, she whistled. The red eagle flew into her direction and in a slow 3-D effect it came out of the ceiling, took a grip on her left arm, swung her forwards and dropped her and then flew back.

Anya landed gracefully in a squat like position and then rose.

Tasha in her excitement yelled out "Cool the animals come alive"

At the same time Destiny stared "Couldn't you just have gotten of the desk yourself?"

Anya leaned against the table and smiled at Destiny her eyes twinkling "but where is the fun n in that?"

She then winks at Tasha "Sweet, huh"

Tasha grins "Hell yeah"

Anya surveyed the room a mischievous glint in her eyes and a pout on her lips, her eyes flicking over the glazed males.

'Well, my name is Anya Fradov and I shall be your weaponry instructor" she paused "Now, what is the most dangerous and deadly weapon available to humans?"

…

The class was silent, no one really wanting to speak up.

"Bombs" Jet yelled out from the back of the class.

"What about poisons" Alice tentatively raised her hand.

"No, no, no earthquakes, landslides, and such-" Wallabee yelled out.

"Come on" Sabath growled "Earthquakes cannot be created by man, they are created by nature"

"Don't be so sure" Sapphire piped up

"And what would you know" Destiny cried.

And soon an argument broke out no audible noise could be created.

Getting annoyed, Anya put two fingers into her mouth and blew.

Sabath put his hands to his ears "Why do people insist on doing that?"

Satisfied that she received the classes attention "Well those three guesses are wrong anyone else got any suggestions"

For a long while no-one spoke.

Then finally a soft "Love" was heard from the right hand side of the room where Corvus sat.

Anya nodded her head "Yes love, it is a lethal weapon, great fuel for wars, be wary of it"

She looked seriously across the class "Think about it'

Todd grinned and yelled out "Bet you know plenty about love don't you Miss"

Lyn's face went cold at that and stiffened in her chair.

Anya, ignored Todd and grinned wickedly 'Now follow me" she then spun around and strode out of the classroom. The class sat in shock, before coming to their senses and scrambling from their seats to follow their impulsive teacher.

* * *

Jay stood with Jesse and Karstin outside Miss Reipers office.

The blue haired teacher was standing of to the side and the headmistress was missing.

Jay looked at the blue haired teacher 'Um, Ah"

"Just call me Rogue"

He grinned "Cool, ah"

"You'll have to wait for the headmistress"

Jay leaned against the wall, as he watched Jesse talk to a nervous Karstin and waited for the headmistress to arrive. He along with Karstin and Jesse had been sent here by the snowman dude, good or bad, it didn't matter, they were there and that was that. They couldn't do anything to change it, so why worry? They just had to wait for headmistress to come and see what happens. Being sent to the headmistress office wasn't always bad, even if the headmistress was a bit creepy.

Hearing the door open, Jay got up from the wall and he then suddenly noticed that Miss Reepier was not alone, there silently standing beside her was Chloe DeWinter.

His brain went fuzzy and he momentarily forgot how to walk or breathe for that matter. Stumbling over his first few steps he followed the rest into the heads room.

Once entered, each student sat in the three chairs in-front of the main desk, the headmistress sat in her designated seat, the Rogue went to the back of the room and leaned against the massive bookshelf and Chloe stood hovering of-centre between Greeme and the students.

Miss Reepier, surveyed them all before speaking "I asked you to be here as I want to know what happened last night, if what young Rogue tells me is correct, is that you two- she pointed to Kartsin and Jesse- were the ones that were involved in the finding of Miss DeWinter"

Jesse looked startled at Rogue 'How did you know that?"

Rogue smiled and spoke in a heavy southern drawl "For a short and simple explanation, one could say that I am extremely close to nature and have some-what attained a 'sixth sense', but that can be discussed another time I think"

Jesse's cheeks reddened slightly and he ran his hand through his hair, whilst Kartsin giggled softly "Right sorry ma'am, well I'd have to say that I suppose yes, even though we were all involved in the search of Chloe, but Karstin and I played the major roles, I think"

Miss Reepier nodded her head thoughtfully "Can you tell us what happened, from your point-of-views?"

So the two talked to Miss Reepier, Jesse telling her about his vision and the pull he had felt and Kartsin going on to explain the knew experience she had felt, the sensation in her gut telling her of the presence.

As the four discussed the events, Jesse wondered why he was there. He really didn't play a major role in the finding of Chloe, so why was he there?

Feeling a prickling sensation crawl down his neck, he looked up to find Chloe staring at him or through him either way, he suddenly felt very self-conscious and very aware of her presence.

Diverting his attention somewhere else, he re-directed his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Now" Miss Greeme was saying, "Chloe would be here as an unofficial student for the meantime until the authorities decide what they are going to do with her"

"Wait" Jay blurted out interrupting Miss Reepier "you are just going to hand over Chloe to the authorities'

Miss Reepier looked solemnly at Jay "Unfortunately, Mr Louis in the rare situations like these, it is down to the authorities"

"and I can assure you they'd look for her parents as priority care for her" Rogue cut in answering Jay's unanswered question.

Jay looked at Rogue "You really do have the sixth sense don't you?" she just smiled at him.

Miss Reepier gave a slight cough bringing his attention back to her "Now" she looked carefully at all three of them "I shall be leaving the responsibility of looking after Chloe to all three of you, understood"

With three choruses of "Yes Ma'am" Miss Reepier rose to leave.

…

Camille grabbed her pie and sat down next to Sabath, who was staring grumpily at his I-pod. She looked at him, then at this I-pod "Your I-pod hasn't offended you has it?"

He just grunted.

Camille sighed and started to eat her pie.

"Did you know" Camille jumped and almost dropped her pie when he suddenly spoke 'that there isn't a single power point in this bloody school!'

Camille turned to face him her mouth slightly open "Wha- "

Sabath leant forwards and slammed his fist into the table cutting her of 'I can't charge my I-pod"

"Why don't you borrow someone else's?"

Sabath glared at her and Camille was almost positive he had growled.

Camille sighed "I'll take that as a no then"

He turned away from her and went back to glaring at his I-pod, he then raised his hand and slammed it once more onto the table.

Camille jumped once more clutching one hand to her heart and the other onto the table to prevent her from falling backwards of the bench. "Could you not do that! It's not the tables fault you can't charge your I-pod"

He looked at her.

He continued to stare at her an odd expression on his face. Camille suddenly wished he'd go back to slamming his hand on the table.

"Your power it's to do with electricity right?"

Camille looked up uncertain 'Yeah…" then suddenly realisation struck and she face palmed "offcourse I'm so stupid!". She the leaned forwards and grabbed his I-pod, placing it into her palms and concentrated.

She shut her eyes as she felt the soft hum of the electricity flow into the I-pod. She moved her hands and felt for the I-pod outlet, she then pressed her fingers against the outlet. Smiling as she felt the familiar thrum of energy spread through her finger-tips and entering the I-pod. A few minuets later and she was done.

Camille opened her eyes and grinned, handing Sabath his I-pod "There you go, all better"

He took it "Thankyou", he then gave her a small smile- well one side of his mouth upturned slightly, and he put the earplugs back into his ears.

Camille sighed warily, before going back to her pie only to almost choke when she heard a loud rumble of thunder.

She looked to the opposite side of the room, Lyn she noticed was sitting tall her back straight, her hands crossed and had turned as much as possible away from Todd. Todd, who like always was grinning cockily at her- despite the fact she had her back to him.

…

Lyn scowled as she felt Todd's dead weight land on her shoulder's, his head leaning onto her left shoulder 'You are so jealous".

Her eyes narrowed, she was Not jealous.

She turned to face him and placed her hand onto his shoulder. She smirked happily, when in an explosion Balgaire went flying back of the bench.

She then happily ate her pie. She didn't care that the prat didn't come back onto the bench, not-one-bit!

…

Alexander sat from his spot in the cafeteria eating his pie, thoughtfully watching the couple interact. He was going to win this competition; there was no doubt about it.

He just needed to drive a wedge.

He smirked when Todd was flung of the bench; he knew just where to start. When Todd glanced up, Alexander made eye-contact with him and took control of his body sending Todd up to the dormitories.

He then got up and headed towards the table across from where Lyn sat. When she looked up to glare at him, he smiled "Not very nice for Mr Balgaire to treat you like that"

She looked at him confused "He thinks challenge; I see a lonely girl, who wants someone to pay attention to her"

She looked at him her eyes cold "I don't know what you are talking about"

He leaned across the table, and whispered into her ear "Siblings are such a nuisance aren't they?".

He then got up and walked back to his spot.

…

Katrina grabbed her pie and sat next to Miranda "You know what's really weird…" she started to speak "is that we have suddenly been fed reasonable food, for breakfast and lunch mind you, I mean don't you think it's a little suspicious' she continued on obviously thinking through her mouth "having watched the past Total Drama episodes, there was always a catch to everything, like TDI with the awake-a-thon, and then there was…"

As Katrina continued on with her personal monologue, Alexander watched from his spot as Sapphire, who sat across from Miranda and Katrina, was resting on her elbows and her eyes drooping looking very bored.

He smirked to himself; he had just found his second victim. He sauntered over and got ready to work his charm.

…

"Wait" Jay called out preventing the headmistress and Rogue from leaving.

"Why was I called here for?" Jay asked the Head, she just smiled at him- which kinda creeped him out and together with Rogue she left the room.

For a while, the four just stood there, until Karstin spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind if I go and try out the library, I've been meaning to try it out since we got here"

Jesse grinned "Sure go ahead"

Karstin thanked him and then left.

After, Karstin left, Jay looked at Jesse, both wondering what to do.

Chloe just stood there her eyes wide, unblinking staring forwards.

Jay was beginning to feel nervous and wondered what was Chloe's perspective on the whole thing, what could she be thinking and feeling?

Spending a life-time on the Island and then brought to a supernatural boarding school/ TV show, could be confusing, she probably didn't know what a TV show was.

She must be lost and terrified; he'd know he would be.

As the silence strained on Jay began to feel very uncomfortable and judging by Jesse's movements, he was too.

He ran a sweaty palm through his hair "Um…" feeling extremely self conscious as both Chloe and Jesse were looking at him now he gave a light cough and licked his lips nervously before he continued "well, ah, what Rogue can do is pretty cool'

Jesse gave him a 'what the hell' look.

Which he responded with a 'well something needed to be done' look.

'Hmm' both Jesse and Jay jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice and turned to face her. She calmly looked back "to a closed minded being it would be an impressive task"

Before processing, what she had said, Jay wondered where she had learnt to speak so eloquently, if she had spent her entire life on the Island.

"So you are saying that if we were more open minded, we'd be able to do what Rogue can do"

Chloe looked at him a small smile on her lips "That is up to you"

Jay and Jesse shared a look.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders "I suppose we should do something"

Jay grinned sheepishly when his stomach grumbled "Like lunch"

Chloe looked at them confused "Lunch?"

Jesse placed his hand out "Its ok, nothing to worry about"

Chloe accepted his hand and the three made their way towards the dining hall. The closer they got, however, Chloe tightened her grip on Jesse and eventually latched herself onto Jay as-well, she had a harsh grip and Jay wondered if she cut of the blood flow to the lower part of his arm- not that he complained.

Eventually entering the hall, as one every single occupant turned to face them and stare. Chloe stopped moving and in one quick movement she had released her grip on them, turned around and ran.

Jesse swore "Come on lets go after her"

However, they had only managed a few steps when Rogue reached them "You boys relax and eat your lunch, I'll get her"

Jay looked at her bewildered "How did you…"

Rogue grinned "Willow told me" and then she left.

The two retreated back into the hall. Jesse rubbed his hand as he sat down "How do they do that?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders "Don't know man, perhaps part of their powers'

"What? Become keyed into us so they are aware of what we do every second"

Jay shrugged once more and stabbed his pie.

Jesse grinned at him "She'll be Ok"

Jay stabbed his pie once more "Yeah, can't believe we lost her though"

…

Jet sat in the common room hunched over some papers; he was planning his first prank. Tripping the kid day one didn't count, as it was a more of a spur of the moment thing- he really disliked waiting.

Hearing movement, Jet looked up. The Balgaire guy that always hung of that chicks shoulder was standing at the foot of the dormitory in confusion.

Shaking it of Jet went back to his plans.

….

Todd stood at the stairs, what was he doing here? Last thing he remembered was being blasted by Lyn- he grinned at the thought; she was a fiery one wasn't she!

Feeling eyes on him, Todd turned to see another presence in the room. The guy was bent over some papers, Todd being curious to see what the guy was up-to, turned himself invisible and crept as quietly as he good to behind the guy- cause the scary woman was right unfortunately being invisible didn't suffocate the noise.

Todd smirked as he read the dude's handy-work; the school would not know what hit it, this plan was bloody genius, had he Todd would be happy to watch the drama unfold.

He honestly felt excited just thinking about it- he wondered if the guy would like a hand…

….

In the library, both Karstin and Zeke shared the same table, reading a Tomb each enjoying the peace and quiet.

Zeke looked, through the corner of his eye, over towards the little girl that shared the table with him. Instead of sitting at the opposite end of the room, like most people would have done, she had decided to sit in the chair next to his. A strange overwhelming feeling emitted within him as he considered this thought, could this be- despite the lack of conversation or any type of interaction be a beginning of a budding friendship? Could this girl really not mind his presence?

No, he thought, there had to be another reason, no-one would willingly sit next to him. Squishing the hope of friendship from his mind, Zeke continued with his reading, desperately trying to ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him that there was no other logical solution for her to sit there.

* * *

The students made their way to the 'blue room' as instructed on the bulletin board for their first healing lesson- all feeling slightly apprehensive. Rightfully so, as they've had a teacher that just seemed to have the pleasure of scaring them, a crazy guy that just enjoyed working them like machines, and most recently a highly active and quite 'theatrical' teacher.

So when a happy smiling lady, glided into the room, exactly on time, there was a few sighs of relief.

However, the relief turned into a daze as the students stared attentively at their teacher, barley even noticing her introduce herself. The teacher was a blond haired beauty, with amazing sky-blue eyes, a slender figure and a sizable chest.

Megumi, the teacher, was either not aware or didn't care about the attention her students were giving her (most likely the first), and clapped her hands together to gain the attention of her students eager to start the class.

"Ok, first of, today we would be discussing powers and any harm that could come about in using them, whether to someone else or the user and the correct way of rectifying it, Ok?"

Everyone just grinned lazily at that, which Megumi took as a yes and pointed her finger at Katrina "You, name and power"

Katrina blinked owlishly, shocked at the bubbly enthusiastic teacher in-front of her "Katrina and well, I can create and control fire" she then grinned "Wanna see"

Megumi, the teacher, laughed and waved her of "No, no that's fine…hmmn yes, fire… the main concern would obviously be burns" she then smiled brightly "Right who is next?"

Katrina raised her hand. Megumi looked happily at her "Yes" she then tilted her head in confusion "didn't we just do you?"

"Well, um, yes, but- Katrina quickly added on so the wayward teacher wouldn't get distracted- didn't you mention something about treatment"

"Of-course, silly me" Megumi laughed.

"Now burns…there are three types of burns, first degree burns also named superficial burns, second degree burns or partial-thickness burns, and third degree burns full-thickness burns. Now, the type of burn depends on deeply the tissue has been affected. An example of a first degree burn is your regular sunburn, your skin is red and painful, but not blistering…" [2]

The students starred horrified as their teacher continued to excitedly explain in extremely explicit detail about the three varying burns and how to treat them and a few glorifying stories added into the mix.

Jet getting impatient, angrily waved his arms about "Oi, teach, I think we get the idea, burns horrible, treat quickly"

When Megumi, smiled brightly at him and thanked him for bringing her back on track, Jet sighed in exasperation- did she always have to be this happy? Really it was not normal.

And on the lesson went, Megumi happily going into detail about injuries and grossing out the students, someone- usually Jet having to snap her out of it and bringing her back on track.

In all honesty the students were exhausted and very much relieved when their class was over.

* * *

On their way out, Addey nudged Jesse "I am starting to think, there isn't a single sane teacher here"

Jesse laughed "No, but at-least it keeps things interesting"

Addey smiled softly at that "No, I suppose your right"

Then suddenly their 'Stealth and Explosives' teacher appeared in-front of them. Making Addey shriek and jump startled.

She smiled at them "She is in the headmistress office"

Jesse grinned "Cool", he then grabbed Addey's hand and the three walked very fast towards the headmistress office.

Addey was very confused. What was going on? However, she reasoned with herself, Jesse would not be this excited, if it were something bad, right?

Noting the very eager way Jesse entered the headmistress office, Addey wondered, who was she?

…

Happy to have a break, Roxy decided to be away from everyone and decided to enjoy one of her favourite past times.

Roxy headed to the courtyard sketchpad in hand, she then sat on the floor and leaned against a bench her legs drawn up. She then planted her sketch pad onto her legs and got to work.

She started with a basic frame; she then added a mouth, nose, eyebrows, ears, hair and started changing the jaw line and chin, sharpening the features. She then got to work on the eyes.

…

Austin walked around the woods frustrated. He shouldn't be thinking about her, she should just be another meaningless face.

In his frustration he kicked a tree, hard. He's never had this problem before; there never was a chance to have this problem.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

…

Roxy erased the eyes once more and tried again, they just didn't seem right!

No matter what she did, the eyes were never right. Now she just had this greying smudge where the eyes were supposed to be. In frustration, she grabbed her sketchpad and threw it in-front if her.

She leaned back into the bench, breathing heavily annoyed, Why couldn't she get those damn eyes right?

Roxy observed her sketchpad from where she sat, why did that face seem so familiar?

'Oh Gods'

Roxy flung herself forwards hovering on all fours over her sketchpad.

'She did not just….she had!'

Grabbing her sketchpad she and brought it towards her chest bringing her knees up.

_"Your following me" he stated in an accusing tone, which shocked her a little "Yeah" she breathed out, he looked at her patronising "Well don't"_

She had drawn him.

….

She shouldn't…she shouldn't…Austin sighed as he made his way as he made his way back to the school.

He remembered back to when he was thirteen. He couldn't remember why, but he got mad and in his frustration he just…he didn't mean to do anything…and the way his eyes bugged out in fear…he didn't know he could do that…he was frustrated and he pictured it in his mind….he didn't mean to and he had…it was pure accidental…

Austin shut his eyes…it was pure accidental….he had better control now…_thanks to his uncle_…talking about his uncle…

Austin looked his hands the things he had done, he may have been ignorant, but….

She shouldn't care, be curious, or want him. He was a monster that should be locked up, he didn't deserve her.

…

Tasha made her way towards the dinner table, happy the way things had been going, and on her way of the dining hall, she bumped into Sandro, who had been running over in his excitement. Just as quickly as he came, he stopped to help her up from the floor as she had fallen backwards the second she bumped into him.

She grinned "You really like your food don't you?"

He laughed "Yeah well, its all so good, so many different flavours and textures and aaaahhhh" Sandro paused in his speech and drool started to come out of the side of his mouth.

Tasha laughed "You go on ahead; I'll catch up with you there"

"Coolios" Sandro rushed of excited; he looked so much like an excited puppy Tasha just had to laugh.

Jeffry excitedly walked up to her "Hey'.

Tasha smiled "Hi", he was always such a bundle full of energy, very vibrant, he was practically buzzing on his feet. Reaching the cafeteria Tasha was disheartened to find grey slop as their dinner. Beside her Jeffry sighed "I was kinda hoping the pies would last all day"

Tasha hmmnned in agreement "Yeah, they were a nice change"

Upon reaching the table, Jeffry and Tasha looked at each-other in amusement, when they spotted Sandro eating through his giant pile of food.

Jeffry shook his head "Man how does that dude do that?"

Tasha shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue"

Looking at the plate in-front of her Tasha sighed deeply and looked up at Jeffry noticing he had yet to take a bite. He looked up to face her "On the count of three, I say we pinch our noses, shut our eyes and take a bite yeah"

Tasha grinned at him "Ok, let's do this…"

Pinching their noses and grabbing a spoonful together they counted "One, two…and three" she shut her eyes and put her spoonful into her mouth.

It was like grainy slime going down her throat, however she swallowed it down- barley.

"And to think, this type of food would be our nutrition for our stay here" she heard Jeffry groan beside her.

"I don't know what you two are talking about- this food is delicious" Sandro butted in from his mouthfuls.

Jeffry shook his head in disagreement 'Sandro buddy, you'll find yourself alone in this".

Tasha nodded her head "Agreed"

Harvey then sat down to join them "Hows the chow guys?"

Jeffry grinned wryly at him "Just as brilliant as last time"

Harvey laughed "You know, I can think of one good thing this food could offer us"

"And what could that be?" Tasha asked warily.

"A good old food fight, that's what"

Jeffry grinned "If I weren't so afraid of the teachers I'd agree with you'

'Thank goodness for that" Tasha , mumbled into her plate, an all out food fight wasn't really her thing.

…

Over the other side of the hall, Alexander was talking to Sapphire, whom he found had a liking for electronics, and depending on her capability, could be quite useful to him.

However, now, he was going through the task of pretending to be interested in what the girl had to say, which would result in her trusting him and having the ability to freely talk to him, whenever she liked. It was rather tedious, but the result would be worth it.

So far he had found out, that Miss Sapphire Novac or 'Sapph' as christened by her friends, liked the outdoors and trying all sorts of activities, rather it be camping, rock climbing, canoeing- anything really she just loved being active also along side that she has an invested interest in electronics and that she had this increasingly annoying habit of chewing things, currently her hair was being twirled on her finger and going in and out of her teeth- when he pointed it out to her she spent five minuets talking about this chewing habit of hers and her constant need to chew something.

…

Xach played with Coach's mobile in his hands, as he calmly listened to the thunder outside.

"That better be your mobile" he spun around to find Alice behind him.

His eyes glinted slightly, but that was enough her.

Alice's eyes widened "Who's?"

"Coah"

Alice sighed "You are going to give it back I suppose"

"Leave it on his desk"

Alice crossed her arms across her chest as she hugged herself, at-least he was going to give it back.

"You'll need help"

He looked at her confusion in his eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders "Face it, in a place like this you won't be able to sneak around like you'd normally could"

He put his jacket over her shaking shoulders, grabbed her hand and headed in the direction of the staircase.

"What-" Alice half shrieked "We're going to bring it back now?"

Xach gave her a lob sided smile and squeezed her hand softly, Alice hesitantly smiled back and sided up to him.

The two then made their way down the stairs hand in hand.

...

Lyn stood in the middle of the courtyard and raised her hands to the skies above. She shut her eyes and clapped, once, twice, and three times in big long huge claps. Then suddenly the wind picked up suddenly got stronger and stronger, clouds gathered and rain fell in big sheet of hail, thunder roared and lightning struck through the sky and glistened in the glass sphere beside her. Lyn smiled and relaxed- she just loved thunder.

….

In the kitchens…

Chef shook the hand of the man before him "Good to see you again"

The man just nodded his head.

"Of to the white village"

The man grunted in an approval sounding noise.

"Good your one of da' best pupils I've ever had work under me, glad you are back"

The man grinned a feral grin "As am I Chef, as am I"

The man then headed out of the kitchen.

…

Back at the White Village….

The red fox, which in various other forms, had followed Sasha around the entire village for the day, made its way to the first floor, where a young woman was sitting in a marshmallow seat.

The fox jumped up and transformed into a young woman, who joined the other lady in a marshmallow couch.

"Teaching starts tomorrow" the first lady stated.

The fox lady smiled grimly "We'll have our work cut out for us, that's for sure, hopefully we can knock some sense into the girl"

The first lady raised her glass "To tough love then"

The fox lady clinked hers with the others glass "To tough love"

…..

* * *

**[1] 'P.' and 'Darwin's Notes' are a made up author and book, allot of things in this story I'll make up, but I'll let you know if I've made it up or research I've done (I tell you where from) I've used for certain things- I don't want anyone to look this guy up or the book.**

**[2] My little bits of information on burns was researched on the internet- so if anything was wrong blame google!**

**[Creator of Jay] Hope you don't mind my ad-lib on Jay's ancestor.**

**[Creator of Austin] Hope you don't mind me expanding on the background you gave.**

…

**GwendolynD**

…


	9. Sasha Meet Thirteen

**Sasha Meet Thirteen**

The second Sasha entered her room; she flicked of her shoes and flopped onto her bed. It had been, Sasha reflected, as she sunk down into the silk sheets of her bed, one hell of a day.

Thirteen.

Thirteen was very interesting.

She just had spent the afternoon with Thirteen and it was interesting to say the least- no mind numbing was the better word. It gave Sasha an entirely knew perspective on life and a whole load to think about.

….

After the long relaxing bath in the morning, Sasha made her way down to find herself some breakfast, but found the first floor eerily silent and just as empty as before. Just as she was finishing the entire circle, Sasha spotted a single gentleman.

He sat, his back was to her. He was a good looking male, he looked to be a few years older than her. He was tallish, smooth skinned, looked African (he was in-fact Jamacain), with nice slight muscle- his shirt was of so she could see the ripple of muscle in his back and arms and he was bold.

Sasha paused, should she leave? Should she talk to him? Why was she hesitating? Was she nervous? Why was his shirt of?

"I don't bite you know"

Sasha jumped. His silk smooth voice shocked her "Uh, sorry"

The figure turned to face her and gestured to the table 'Care to join me for breakfast?"

Sasha nodded numbly and she made her way to the spare seat and just when she reached the table breakfast appeared. It was an omelette with toast and it smelled good. Shahsa leaned forward to grab it, when she realised there was only breakfast for one. She looked up at the man "There's only enough for one"

The man nodded "I've already had my share"

"Oh" Sasha started the breakfast, it was delicious. Though it was slightly of-set by the fact that someone was watching her eat- though only slightly.

When she finished her meal Sasha smiled and leaned back into her seat. She then looked up suddenly remembering the strange man was there "I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"Death"

"I'm sorry'

The guy now apparently named Death shrugged his shoulders "It's just a name"

Sasha stared at the man 'Now why did that sound familiar' Sasha cocked her head "Do you perhaps know a man called Fate?"

Death gave a low bellied laugh "I take you've met Fate already'

Sasha nodded.

Death smiled and Sasha noticed how white his teeth were "Well that does make sense, the bugger is always on that hill" Death shook his head "Don't know what goes on in that mind of his"

He looked up at Sasha and smiled once more "Ah, well, not what I'm here for, come on"

Sasha stared "What?"

Death grinned wide "I'm your tour guide"

With that he turned around and walked through a wall, stunned Sasha followed suit. It was cold out and Sasha noticed that Death just had a pair of black pants on- nothing else. Sasha picked up the pace to match his fast stride "So don't you feel the cold?"

Death just shrugged "Nah, you get used to it" And on they went.

They continued to walk down the path, until Sasha saw the beginnings of the Jacaranda forest. Running on the path, coming at them at a fast speed, was a young girl, about a year or two younger than Sasha.

The first thing she noticed was that she was barefoot- don't these people feel the cold? Sasha thought.

The second thing was that she was a small slender girl with a light tan, a gentle face, golden brown hair that with a nice fringe that framed her brow and was put up in a ponytail and the biggest and bluest eyes Sasha had ever seen.

" allo Death, allo ow are you?" The girls French accent rang out joyously to them.

Sasha paused in her walking and blinked, she had never heard the word 'death' spoken so innocently and happily before. Never. But then, she supposed as she watched the girl jump up and hug death, who readily hugged her back, she had never met anyone named Death.

The girl, done hugging Death (that sounded weird to Sasha), turned to face Sasha her innocent eyes staring up at her with excitement and her huge smile, displaying large dimples- add the freckles that were scattered across he nose and dare she say it, but Sasha felt it made the girl look adorable.

"You're her- aren't you?- your Sasha!"

Sasha gave a slight nod, wary of the excited girl, who immediately gave a loud squeal and launched herself at Sasha. And before Sasha knew it, she was being squeezed to death by the small girl.

Deaths cool voice came from her left. "Sasha I'd like you to meet Angel"

Sasha, unsure, looked at the girl who solely had her in a bind "Erm- Hi"

Angel, then suddenly released her " allo, allo, allo et iz nice to meet you" she then gave Sasha a quick hug.

Sasha just nodded numbly trying to gain control of her breathing and re-gained feeling in her arms. She gave a glance to Death, who smiled sympathetically "You'll get used to it"

They then continued on their walk- well Sasha and Death walked silently- Angel happily skipped around them chatting at a rapid pace.

"Oh Sasha it's such a beautiful place….Oh you'd absolutely love…and oooh theres…and there's the …Alas so much to show you….and Oh Sasha, Sasha, eeeeeee"

And- on she went, never pausing for breath, merely chatting away not bothering to check whether anyone was paying her any attention.

After watching Angel prance about, Sasha looked to Death "Is she always like this?"

Death gave her an all knowing smile "Yes"

"Huh" was all Sasha could say.

So, on they walked through the forest, and past the stream and up the hill where Fate stood.

Angel raced up ahead and hugged the man and Sasha heard her ask him if he had met Sasha.

"That I have" was his response.

Fate then tipped his head politely at her and Death "It's a pleasure to meet you again Miss Pierce, and you too Death "

Sasha just smiled, but Death warmly shook Fate's hand "Me too my friend."

Death then looked over his shoulder to Sasha "Well on with your tour"

Death and Sasha continued on- Angel had opted to stay with Fate, hich upon hearing Sasha immediately felt relief and she didn't have the strength the glare when Death chuckled next to her.

On they walked, until Death veered them of the path to the right and they hit a frozen pond- which strangely was perfectly circular. But this didn't bother Sasha as much as he single figure on the pond. The lone figure was skating backwards, whilst knitting- something that looked orange and fuzzy. Sasha had to wrinkle her nose at- it was instinct.

The man Sasha observed was a tall, stringy male, with shocking blue hair, huge ears and when he turned she noticed his eyes were bright yellow, however, how he looked couldn't be helped, but what he wore could be! He wore by the looks of things a hand knitted dark blue and yellow stripped sweater (that was too big on the body and too tight on the arms), this was worn with red sweatpants. Sasha knew they wouldn't get along.

"Sasha Pierce meet Hope"

Hope skated backwards towards them twirling along the way and then turned sharply when he reached the edge, never pausing in his knitting.

"Hi"

Saaha raised his eyebrows "Hello Hope"

"Its-"

"- just a name, I know' Sasha grumpily finished for him as she crossed her arms.

"All righty" Hope grinned at her, still knitting.

"So, how much longer will you be here?' Death asked.

Hope waved his knitting at them 'Almost done"

Death nodded accepting the answer.

Deciding to leave Hope to it, Death lead them further down. There was a small thatch cottage, at the front of which was a pebble garden and a stone wall to enclose the area.

On the wall, was a little girl, her feet dangled of the edge as she was too short for them to touch the ground. She had a book in her lap, which she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. She was a small, pale- skinned girl, lithe little girl, she looked to be about nine and had golden ringlets that reached her waist. She wore a brown dress, which had different coloured patches scattered on it.

"Hello" the girl's soft voice made Sasha do a double-take. She had not seen the girl move her eyes from her book or see her lips move.

She looked to Death, who just nodded as if to say 'Yes the girl did speak'.

Death then spoke "This is Gaia"

As Death spoke, Gaia looked up. Sasha stepped back unable to look away from Gaia's eyes. They were bright piercing blue eyes, which made Sasha feel that the girl knew all of her secrets and was much, much older than what she actually looked.

The girl went back to her book and Sasha felt herself calming down. Death put a hand on her shoulder and lead them towards the cottage. Just when they entered the garden Sasha heard Gaia say something, which made her pause "You know in stories, my name is interchanged freely with 'Mother Nature'.

Death silently continued on to a path around the cottage to the back. Death, despite his namesake, Sasha mused, was probably the one she felt most comfortable with- compared to everyone else she had met- that was.

When they rounded the cottage, there was a sight to see, a young woman around her early twenty's and a boy about twelve years old were working together on a giant lego creation of some sort of city- which city- Sasha didn't know.

Death shrugged his shoulders "The lady is Luck and the kid is Time"

Sasha smiled "As in 'Lady Luck' and 'Father Time'.

The two nodded their heads. Then Luck got up and she carefully stepped over their masterpiece so she could greet Sasha properly. And ironically- I know, but just as luck would have it, Luck managed to safely get across and just as she was bringing her right leg across, her shoe fell straight down towards the masterpiece. It would have hit it too, if it weren't for the fact that Time somehow knew that was going to happen had quickly leapt forward and miraculously prevented anything happening.

Luck turned around to Time on the floor "Thanks Time"

Time grinned cheekily up at her "No Worries, but you owe me"

Luck sighed, smiling fondly "Of-course I do"

Time got up from the floor and shook Sasha's hand "Pleased to meet you Miss"

Sasha stared, bloody "Father Time' was a kid!

Something on her face must have given away her thought as Time cocked his head to the left slightly "You know it's just a name right"

Sasha glared "I know it's just a name!" she screeched at him. She was getting tired of hearing that.

Death put a hand on her shoulder "Come now we have more people to meet"

Luck and Time waved to them as they turned around and headed back around the cottage and past the wooden wall where Gia was still reading her book

"Breath Sasha breath" Death calmly soothed her as they continued down.

Just on the outskirts of the little town two boys were fighting. They were rolling on the ground really trying to beat each-other up. Just behind them stood a young woman, she looked to be in her early twenties, she smiled- no smirked deviously at the two boys.

Death walked up to the woman "Hello, Chaos"

Chaos looked up and upon noticing Death, her features brightened and she sauntered up to Death, her hips swaying as she went "Why, Hello Death". Her voice was well levelled and extremely seductive. Every action was calculated and practised with ease. As the young woman pressed her palm into Deaths chest and manoeuvred her curved body to fit into his "It's a pleasure as always in seeing you"

Death calmly shook his head and untangled himself from Chaos, who wasn't at all fazed by the fact that he pushed her away.

Death nodded his head towards the fighting boys "Is this your handy-work then"

Chaos watched the boys fight amused "Of-course", she stated proud of her achievements.

Sasha couldn't help, but admire her for that.

Chaos turned once more to Death, suddenly playful, "So would you like to stay for some _fun_"

Death shook his head "No can do Chaos, showing Sasha around'

Chaos smiled at Sasha, then turned to Death once more a true smile on her lips, her poised seductive from earlier was gine, "Fine then be a prude" she then dramatically turned around, her blood red hair flipping around her head and went back to observing the fight.

Death just chuckled and turned Sasha towards the town.

Death glanced sideways to Sasha "So what do you think of Chaos?"

Sasha smiled "I like her"

Death nodded thoughtfully, "Thought as much"

Once in the town, the first shop they entered didn't have a shop sign, most of the wall was a giant window, which had lace curtains bordering its frame and a single wooden door-frame beside it- there wasn't a door. When they entered, there was just plain wooden floorboards and walls, except for the back where a white velvet was plastered covering the back wall; there was nothing in the room, except for a white mannequin body on a stand in the centre of the room and if you looked up you could see the up-side down sunflower light, lit the entire room.

Death gestured to the mannequin "If you see the other side you can see its double sided, whilst this side is female the back is male"

Sasha did as she was told and found that indeed Death was right, one side was male and the other female- how odd.

After circling the mannequin, the velvet white wall parted and a young girl walked through. She was about Sasha's age and had a very pixie look about her. Starting at the top, Peace, wore a 'Miss Muffet' styled bonnet with pale pink lace on the top and an eggplant purple pink silk on the peek, then she wore a high-neck white cotton dress with yellow and purple embroidered flowers and the same eggplant purple silk puffy, full length sleaves, which was worn with a blue apron which had several pockets, then she had a hot pink and pale pink stripped stockings with purple 'Peter Pan' styled shoes.

She smiled at Death "Haven't been waiting long, have you?"

She seemed very polite and looked to be a nice, warm, friendly person and when she smiled gently at Sasha, Sasha felt all her worries go away. There was no other way to say it. There was something about this girl- whom Sasha only saw for a few second's- that just relaxed people.

She smiled at Sasha and shook her hand pleasantly "Hello Sasha, my name is Peace and it's a pleasure to be with you"

Maybe it was the girls demeanour or just the fact she knew a girl named Peace, but Sasha just smiled back and freely shook her hand "Nice to meet you to Peace"

Peace looked to Death and Sasha and then gestured to the wall behind her "Would the two of you like some tea?"

Death accepted the offer and the wall opened once more and the three made their way to the next room.

This room was quite different to the last- whilst it did have wooden floor and walls- well Sasha assumed it did as she could not see the floor or the walls as they were covered with materials, buttons and ribbons and some other odd ends, knitting needles, scissors, a couple of chalk boards and assumedly some chalk, pieces of mannequins, some sewing machines, a loom-even and who knows what else…then at the very back the wall was a giant mirror, which had a white, vintage styled frame and looked very grand, next to which was a nice intrinsically carved antique table, with matching chairs which had white padding in the seat and back with gold and red embroidery on it, then on the table, positioned on the centre back was a simple vase with a single sunflower in it. Of to the right was a smaller table, which had a silver trey, with matching silver tea-pot and three antique china cups. It was rather nice and elegant if one ignored the rest of the room. Which, by-the-way, if wasn't stuffed enough, there was a male in the room packing boxes.

The male sat pleasantly amongst the 'stuff'' and was humming to himself as he packed boxes.

Noticing where Sasha was looking, Peace happily informed her that the guy was her brother 'Harmony'.

At the sound of his name Harmony looked up and grinned a giant grin showing all his teeth "Sup" and then went back to packing the boxes.

"So are you moving?' Sasha questioned as she tried to safely make her way across the room.

"No"

"Then why the packing?"

Peace chuckled "He just likes packing boxes, does it at-least twice a week"

"Huh" Sasha really didn't have something to say to that.

During the tea, Sasha found herself relaxing and enjoying the company that she had. She listened happily as Peace talked about her creations and found herself thinking that despite what the girl wore she really did have good fashion sense. She even added her own idea's here and there. After the tea, Sasha and Death thanked Peace, said good-bye to Harmony and exited the store.

Next, just near the swirling star Sasha had seen on her first arrival, they entered another nameless shop. Sasha was shocked, when she first entered. Every inch of wal was covered with weapons, except for one section of wall where a small fire place lay, the ceiling had all tool hanging from it- saws, screws, hammer, fire torches, wielders, wrenches etc and in the centre upon a slate floor was an open ended rectangle work bench and a single stool. On this stool sat a singe person, who at the moment was at work, banging with a mallet on a piece of metal, looked to be a young male- Asian, Sasha wasn't sure where from, he looked to be late teens or early twenties and he had a strong sturdy look about him.

Soon after they entered the male carefully put down his tools and stepped around the counter and he stood and walked tall with his back straight and in greeting he bowed respectfully to Death and Sasha "Hello, Death. How do-you-do, Sasha. My name is Destiny"

Destiny spoke with clear dictation and such confidence behind his words and when he spoke his name, you felt the power behind it. Sasha felt blown away by his strong presence and could only squeak out a small "Hi" whilst half bringing up her hand to shake his and half doing a clumsy curtsey. On the whole, Sahsa felt very embarrassed and foolish, gratefully Destiny didn't laugh, however, he didn't show any other emotion either. Luckily, though, Death came to her rescue and said they should be of. Destiny gave both another bow, before going back to his work.

Sasha looked curiously at Death 'Is he always like that?'

Deathed hmmnd "He is rather surprising on first meeting, but you get used it, rather gradually mind you, but he gets easier with time"

"So" Sasha asked hoping to sound casual "How many more people do I have to meet'

Death chuckled seeing right through her "Just two"

Sasha visibly relaxed and calmed instantly when she felt the warm sparks of the star touch her skin.

Onwards they walked, till they reached the end of the tiny town. Just at the edge, separate from the town was a stone building, outside of which sat a single woman and before they reached her she spoke, in a soft voice "My name is Devil"

Sasha stood stock still.

"Don't worry child, I don't mean any harm at all"

Sasha turned to Death, who nodded his head encouragingly and smiled warmly to her.

Sasha then stepped forwards and shook Devils hands "Pleasure, I'm Sasha"

Devil returned the hand-shake "Nice to meet you child"

The stone building was grand- not massive but it had a impressive presence, it was like a mini castle. At the front there were arched wooden doors, which had a marble boarder, above of which, in metal were the words 'SHADOWED'.

Devil rose gracefully and raised her right hand facing her palm towards the word 'SHADOWED' "_Shadowed_" she spoke pride evident in her voice "Was the first building here, it is the heart of _The White Village, _we each had a hand in creating it, giving our own touch to the place"

"We?"

Devil smiled mysteriously "We"

She then turned and entered the building, Sasha and Death followed.

Sasha was in awe.

The marble from the border of the doors, continued in the entrance and seeped its way from the arch and crawled across the ceiling- like a flow of marble and continued down the walls; above in the high ceiling was a glamorous chandelier; across on the other-side opposite the wooden doors were the same sized moonstone doors, with a pebble boarder and when you walked through those doors the main restaurant begins and stone begins once more on the walls, which had torches on the walls to light the place with bright colourful painting and panels between to brighten the place and the floors were blue and in the centre was the bar which was electronic blue and very modern and on the ceiling were several mini candle chandeliers.

When Sasha, Devil, and Death entered the place, Sashs noticed that everyone she had met earlier (including Fate) was here inside _SHADOWED. _They sat relaxed all either standing or sitting around the electronic blue bar.

Devil appeared to be the current spokes person, turned to face Sasha, whilst through the corner of her eye she noticed Death join the group.

Devil smiled at Sasha "Sasha, we are immortal, or precisely the only immortals in the world and this is the only place where we can be ourselves"

Death spoke up from where he stood "It has always been here, but no-one can find _The White Village_ unless they need it"

Peace spoke up smiling warmly "It's the place where the lost souls, the outsiders go, we come together here. As we found this place first and being immortal and all, we tend to live the longest, you could say we govern this place"

Here Hope laughed "Like we can call what we do governing"

Fate chuckled "Perhaps dear friend, but Peace speaks true, governing is the closest thing to what we do here"

"I believe veered of track" Gaia spoke her eyes never leaving the book.

"Ah, Gaia, so true" a new velvet voice sounded from behind Sasha. Sasha turned warily.

There was a boy or man? Sasha couldn't guess the age. Either way, he was tallish, with tanned golden skin, a smooth lean chest, a composed graceful look and the most distinctive and intricate eyes Sasha had ever seen which swirled with colour. And when he walked into the room Sasha had the urge to bow.

Death's rumbling tones echoed behind her "Sasha meet Faith"

That actually made sense, Sasha thought.

When Fate joined the group, Sasha noticed something. She counted them, her eyes widened slightly, her lips moved slowly as she counted "Thirteen' she whispered.

They all stared at her smiling, apparently hearing her.

Death stepped forward, "Sasha" he gestured to the group behind him "Meet Thirteen"

…

**GwendolynD**

…

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked the thirteen immortals- What are your thoughts on them?, despite the fact that only Sasha was in it. I would like to also add I put a lot of effort into this as it was hard to get everybody out right and that it was longer than intended as I wanted to introduce the whole of Thirteen and that is a fair amount of people. Next chapter, however, will include everyone, though sadly the next chapter may be a while as a story of mine I've neglected for several months and a chapter has been coming for a while. **


	10. Chris Finds Gold

**Chris Finds Gold**

This was Greem's favourite room in the castle. When it was built, she demanded this room to be her style.

Even sweet Coach was afraid, though he'd never admit it, but she could tell, and the best part was, every time they had a staff meeting, they had to use the room. They wouldn't use it otherwise.

The staff room.

Communal room, which everyone can use and constantly get scared, which was why she loved staff meetings, Nurse's squeak every-time she entered was fantastic. They keep avoiding it, so she keeps calling staff meetings.

It was a large rectangular room, with concrete floor, grey stone walls and a high ceiling at the centre of which is a magnificent steel chandelier that still used candles (she wouldn't tell any-one but the cobwebs hanging of it are fake), in the centre of the room itself is a sturdy and grand long rectangle table made out of black and dark green marble with matching chairs, adorning the left wall is her favourite widgie board and a painting of a cemetery during the full moon, at the back are two grand coffins she had made for especially, on the right wall she had hung bones of dead humans and finally in the room besides the table and chairs, there were three other furnishings: by the door was a silver trolley which had glasses and silver water jug, in a corner by the coffins was a chalkboard on wheels, and in a corner between the bones and door was a grand piano- the stool in her favourite colour purple.

Grimm sat at the head of the table as she waited for the other teachers to arrive, yes she simply loved this room. Looking about she almost wanted to giggle in happiness like a love-struck girl…. oh what the heck.

At Megumi's shriek as she entered the room, Greem couldn't help herself and started laughing uncontrollably, she was always amusing to have around.

Jiei sat meditating in his seat as he ignored that imposter teacher, who once again winks at him. He reminds himself once more, she wouldn't have been hired if it weren't for the tv show. She shouldn't have been hired in the first place, but that is something he cannot change. What he can do is teach the students, for them to be the best of their ability. They were currently mad at him for making them continuously clean the weapons, but in time they will understand that the weapons require respect, patience, and good care. Otherwise they would not command them properly. He refused to glare her way, but that woman was undermining what he was teaching them, but all that meant it would take more time than usual for the lesson to be understood by the students.

Megumi started itching her neck, her necklace was itchy. Noticing her movements Cley gives a loud 'No', startling the poor nurse and making her cry. Rogue rushes to her and Willow turns on Cley.

Jiei noticing Willows turn, stood to calm her. Shouting was not the right way to solve an issue, as he put a hand on Willow's shoulder in his peripheral he saw that woman wink at him again and for the first time in a long time he lost control.

There was absolute pandemonium of the staff room.

Greem sat back and observes her teachers. They are an interesting bunch she could watch them all day. But something isn't right, Snowy would have interfered by now, Greem turns her attention to her good friend. Who is glaring at the weaponry instructor, the producers from Total Drama picked out- Anya, and she then winks at old Snowy.

Suddenly he bellows "I-AM-NOT-CUTE!"

And the entire room is frozen solid.

…

Harvey, was in shock, how in hell did his little bouncing mate, get eliminated? He doesn't remember the elimination, but he asked everyone and they said he did vote for the little guy- but how?

Alexander smirked, as he watched the poor guy eat his breakfast, he had heard through the intern gossip that Jeffry had been getting a bit of a following it was relatively easy to get the right number of people to vote him of, he didn't need to use Harvey, but messing with his mind was worth it.

…

It was a Sunday and the contestant's day of, so they could do as they pleased, however the cameras were still rolling. Chris sat in a chair watching the screens, his beady eyes roaming for anything that could earn him another bonus.

…

Chiara walked into the forest. Every night, before she went to bed since the start of her stay in this school, she'd look out and her eyes would explore the amazing wilderness that surrounded the castle. Something she had only stepped into twice; once in that ghastly wake-up call Chris gave them and the second time chasing that girl. She had spent the first two weeks trying to get an opportunity to explore; this was her first real chance.

Her red eyes took in the wild array of shrubs, upturned roots, fallen logs, wild weeds, messy tangled branches where you couldn't see what branch came from which tree, leaves and flowers all shapes, sizes, colours, and patterns- some she wasn't sure existed anywhere else mutations she thought, few specks of light that can make it through the dark masses, the areas that she was positive that a hacksaw was needed if a person wanted to get through…she loved nature. She had spent many hours in her own garden at home. With her mother hardly ever home, it was safe to say the garden is hers, not to mention the number of hours she spent tending to it or simply watching it. No matter how long she tended to it, nature took its own course, that's what she loved about it.

This was a great example she thought the untamed vegetation, was incredible. She bit her lip, as she tentatively reached out her hand toward the nearest branch, it waved slightly and she smiled.

…

Sandro had been disappointed at the food served, looked nothing like what was placed in the adverts on the television or in the pamphlets provided. It was ok, she supposed, but it wasn't good enough. So he had gone down to the kitchen to see if he could get into the kitchens and try to bake something. His new friend Renee had wanted to join him and he had said yes.

So the two of them stood in the cafeteria, staring at the kitchen- how do they get in? There was no sign of a door, yet they knew for a fact that Chef cooked there. Sandro stood watching the kitchen for a moment, when he got an idea and started walking as to where he thought the door should be and walked straight into the wall.

He rubbed his face, obviously not a fake wall then.

Renee smiled as she munched on some popcorn, she brought the box toward him "Want some?"

He stared at her open mouth, before grinning "Where did you get that?"

She just shrugged and shook the box slightly and he grinned taking a handful of the offering and stuffing it into his face.

She laughed "Now let's see if we can find some-other place for you to cook, I want to see if you are as good as you say you are"

He grinned and caught up to her "You bet, if I get the chance I'd like to make the cheese and ham bread that I have created, first there is a great mix of cheeses, cheddar, fetta, and boccicini, roasted ham is a must…"

…

Jet stood at the top of the tower and enjoyed the peace. He hated crowds, made him feel suffocated- one of the things that he disliked about New York.

He lit a cigarette and brought it to its lips and quirked his lips slightly perfectly understanding the irony. He escaped the common room as he felt stuffy and suffocated, yet when he reached fresh air, he stuffed his lungs with smoke.

He really could not spend so much time with people. Standing at the top of the tower was a sweet refuge.

He chuckled slightly as he remembered his prank, turned out better than expected, even if it wasn't exactly as anticipated.

…

Sabath was in the common room listening to his I-pod, _The Animal I Had Become_ by Three Days Grace, was playing and he was getting into the song. When good music came on, he just couldn't help himself.

Nearby, Camille had a mini I-pad out playing old-school Mario Cart, nothing can beat Mario. She sighed as the plumber got stuck behind a penguin, what the hell were penguins doing near a race-track she had no idea. A soft beat interrupted her concentration and she looked to the guy to her left. He was jerking his body in odd angles to a particular rhythm; she didn't think it suited him and it annoyed her greatly.

"What do you _think _you are doing?" she glared at him.

He gave her a sideways glance, not bothering to pause his I=pod "Listening to music"

She rolled her eyes "Well yeah, but you don't have to disturb the entire room with it"

"I highly doubt that"

"At any regard, could you turn it down"

"Not bothering you is it?"

"Noooo, I thought it would disturb the sparrow breeding cycle"

"Sparrow breeding cycle?"

"Yes, you know the slightest noise differentiation could cause disruption amongst them and thusly confuse them and cause problems when they had to breed"

He gave her a look.

She just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'It could happen'.

He suddenly grinned showing his teeth and turned the volume down on his I-pod and she slightly numb went back to her game.

…

Todd and Rocco, meanwhile, sat thinking the exact same thing: three independent and attractive girls sitting here, because of me.

Sapphire, Lyn, and Destiny, were thinking the same thing: when won't these two boys disappear?

The five were lounging about together; Todd had his arm relaxed around Lyn, who had left it alone, though whether she was happy or upset about it, it was hard to tell.

Lyn nodded her head.

"Seriously" Destiny asked.

"Seriously" Sapphire repeated.

"Yeah Seriously" Lyn stated a small on her face.

"You're eyes used to be dark blue, gorgeous" Todd hugged her slightly.

"Yep" Lyn smiled and shrugged.

"I once had a bad reaction when I trying out my powers, my parents thought I was having a fit and called the ambulance" Sapphire spoke up.

Lyn let out a light chuckle "Really"

As conversation around her lifted, Destiny played with her hair as she thought about a particular person.

…

Alice and Xach were in the female warriors rooms sitting cross legged on the floor. Alice had a cup of Ginger tea in her hands, enjoying the warmth emitting from the mug and the kick from the tea itself, the spices were good. She wondered briefly if she could copy this at home, but she doubted it- didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She looked from the contents in her mug, to the guy opposite her.

Watching her, always watching her. She found it less creepy now- she smiled to herself knowing that he was drawn to her, like she him.

"My lesson's with Willow are going well"

"That's good"

Alice grinned "More than good"

Xach leaned back into the back of the bed and watched and listened to Alice as she described in great detail her latest lesson. It was becoming a particularly fond past-time of his.

…

In the Library, Karstin, Zeke and Corvus were sitting around the same table reading peacefully. Zeke, barely concentrating at what was in-front of him, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that these two individuals were his friends.

He was willing to be in denial, but the boy named Corvus had firmly told him that he was an agreeable person and he would be happy to be his friend. Zeke had been forced to reconsider. He looked to the girl Karstin and was no longer surprised to find a book on sign language in-front of her.

Corvus sighed as he stroked his companion. Karasu was a valued friend, whom he loved dearly, but his sarcastic remarks about his fellow students, was getting to him. He'd have to confront the crow, it needed to be done. s

…

Austin sat in one of the chairs, a cup of black coffee resting in his palm. Here he had learnt he had rather enjoyed the taste. Even here he felt like an outsider. His violet eyes, scanned the happy room, even here he didn't feel safe.

He didn't belong.

A memory came to him when he was sixteen, just under a month before his uncle turned on him. His eyes, once again, involuntarily moved to the open window next to him.

It was something simple; his uncle's car had a wheel clamped down- they had gone for a meal and his uncle couldn't be bothered looking for a proper parking lot. It was simple enough, but he wasn't prepared for a bolt to come flying out and hit a passing boy in the eye. He had quickly entered into the passenger seat of the car and waited for his uncle to drive them away.

The boy could be blinded in that eye. He didn't sleep properly that night, thinking of the boy and other damages could have been incurred due to a relatively innocent action. He couldn't have been older than six or seven and he could have potentially ruined his life.

Not knowing the outcome haunted him the most.

He had done worse, but, this always stood out.

His eyes once again flew to the window, the courtyard could be seen below. Roxy and Tasha were there.

…

Tasha sat with Roxy in the courtyard, avidly telling the girl about growing up on a farm, with her pets and siblings.

She told of her mother's veggie patch, collecting eggs from the hens, their natural manure and scrap bin thanks the pigs and worm farm and one piglet named Sebastian, who followed their dog Abbey around and eventually became a house pet.

Roxy sat next to her, sketching almost feverishly, turning page after page of her scrapbook, the charcoal getting everywhere, covering her as-well as the book- her hands especially. They moved everywhere in quick, fast motions, her eyes traveling ahead, having bit her lip in concentration.

She showed one picture to Tasha who let out a delightful chuckle, it showed her horse, with a pig, which was undoubtable Sebastian and Abby at her feet, a chicken on her horses back.. She loved the picture.

A shriek from above had her accidently spraying the book.

She looked meekly at Roxy over the wet pages "Sorry"

Roxy gave her a glare and retrieved the book from her grip, dried it and turned a new page.

Tasha took note and started talking again. She really needed to get a grip on her powers.

…

Jay tentatively gave an earpiece to Chloe and explained once again, what was to happen. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

He shivered.

The memory alone will keep him up. It was the first time he gave an ear-bud to Chloe, the poor girl thought a spirit was creating the noise and ended up raising a whole load of spirits at once due to her shock. Weird noises scared people occurred that entire day.

The headmistress was rather happy. Rogue had explained that Greem was disappointed at the quick job the Total Drama crew had done of a castle. The headmistress had a fondness to castles- proper ones, which in her mind had weird noises, skeletons, real cobwebs, tunnels, secret passages, and trapdoors. The spirits and odd noises rather excited her.

It seemed Jesse, Jay and Headmistress Greem, were the only ones not afraid of Chloe. After, the first introduction, it seemed everyone including Deebler, was still wary of Chloe.

Jay sat in the cafeteria, Chloe next to him, but was turned away from her partly, so she could adjust to the music on her own, but made sure he could see her through his peripheral.

…

Chris entered the viewing room, margarita in hand "Anything happen yet?" he asked the room in general.

"Nope" was the prompt reply.

Chris eyed the monitors and spotted Jay with Chloe an ear-bud in her ear. He grinned as the memory yesterday came to mind. The spirits had shocked the bee boy and there was both bee's and spirits running around. Yesterday was good- he had to beat that. When, a shriek had him eagerly eyeing another monitor.

…

But, Chris was to be disappointed; it was a shriek of laughter from Wallabee. As she flew up in the common room, as she was being chased by Addey, Miranda, and Katrina. Katrina's competitive spirit set in as she head the charge against Wallabee, who laughed ahead of them.

The occupants of the room, couldn't help, but stare as the three girls chased the girl.

Alice had decided to go down to the common room, as she wanted to join Addey, Xach couldn't say no.

Jesse had caught up with Jay and Chloe were making their way toward the common room, when they bumped into Renee and Sandro. Renee in her excitement speeds up toward the stairs. Sandro starts drooling and freaks Chloe out, so Jesse, Jay, and Chloe pause allowing him to go ahead, not that he noticed , he was too busy thinking about a popping candy dessert he was creating.

Jesse shook his head as he entered the room "I still don't understand it"

Destiny stood hearing what Jesse said "Don't take it personally, it's all strategy"

"So since you heard about the money, you decided to stop playing nice" Jesse retorted.

"Well yeah"

"$783,000 is allot of money" Lyn spoke up.

"Hasn't anyone noticed how weird that number is" Karstin spoke up, but no-one heard her.

"There's more to life than money" Alice spoke up and stood facing Destiny, next to Harvey.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Lyn stood next to Destiny.

"Be realistic, none of us will probably stay in contact after this and be honest with your self- we all want the money" Destiny continued on.

At Alice's devastated expression, Xach stepped forwards "Oi, back off"

"What you like her?"

Xach glanced to Alice and her already wide eyes widened some more and nodded his head "Yeah so"

Destiny laughed "Her"

Xach stepped forward "Yes"

Destiny stepped back slightly shocked, peered behind Xach to Alice "Seriously?"

Xach stepped forward "Yes"

At that moment, Jet runs forward and knocks both Destiny and Sapphire down. Destiny dusts herself off and glares at the male leaning against the wall a satisfied smirk on his face "What the hell?"

He just shrugs "Just an opportunity that couldn't be missed"

Alexander had walked forward and offered a hand to Sapphire who accepted it with a smile. Alexander was grateful, when she snapped the other day he had been worried, but it seemed she had split personalities, something which he had to be careful about. He had to see what set of what personalities and how it can be used to his advantage.

"Yeah, well your friend dropped the treasure ad didn't count it, it lost us the challenge, and he didn't even admit to what he had done" Destiny snaps at Jesse. Xach meanwhile makes his way to Alice.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Jesse replies.

"Oh for Pete's sake, it's just a game" Lyn rolls her eyes as she walks next to Destiny.

Chloe stood at the entrance of the common room between Jay and Jesse as a fight broke out. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, and she watched bugged eyed at the group. Jay and Jesse placed a hand each on her arms as they tried to get her to walk away, trying to prevent the worst from happening, but Chloe shrugged them off and stepped forwards.

"STOP IT!"

They froze and turned to face her.

That was how Willow found them, when she finally reached the room. An intern had found them and rushed to get blankets and buckets of hot water. When they finally defrosted, the commotion reached her ears and she rushed over.

She first indicated for Jay and Jesse to take Chloe away, before turning on the group in the common room.

…

Chris started cackling at an image that caught his eye. He had struck gold.

"Oh, zoom in on that!" he laughed pointing at a screen.

It appeared that during the commotion, Miranda had fallen and Todd had helped her up. A small tinge of pink adorning both of their cheeks.

Chris cackled louder as the two hastily retreated.

The guy next to him bumped on the shoulder "Keep that up and someone will think your the-"

"Wicked Witch of the West!" a rather dramatic intern screeched before fainting. Chris and the man got up and looked at the fainted intern.

"Cool Fez" Chris commented on the intern's choice of accessory.

The man next to him nodded his head "Yeah, one of the reasons why we hired him"

Chris nodded as if it made perfect sense.

…

GwendolynD

I have to say, if anyone is still reading this: Thank-you! And just to let you know, this will be finished. I will _not_ leave this incomplete. No matter how long it takes.

Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Any critical feedback will be welcomed.


End file.
